Revancha en Kanto
by UnaFanDeReus
Summary: Ash acaba de perder la liga Kalos en la final. ¿Sera el final de su viaje? Acompañalo en esta nueva aventura por su region natal
1. ¿El Final?

Disclaimer: Pokémon ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a Satoshi Tajiri, etc.

Esta es mi primer historia, espero que les guste.

 _Me inspire en muchas historias que lei x aca y bueno jaja._

* * *

 _Opening_

 _Tan solo crei, vernos juntos en el borde y encontrar amor_

 _(Se ve a Ash caminando al lado de un rio cabizbajo)_

 _Mi sueño vendi y esperamos un milagro que nunca llego_

 _(Ash recuerda como su Greninja cae frente al Mega Charizard de Alain y empieza a correr llorando)_

 _Y en la oscuridad camine, mi corazón roto se fue_

 _(Ash empieza a caminar y todo a su alrededor se vuelve negro)_

 _NO TE SUELTO MAS, AQUÍ SIEMPRE ESTAS_

 _(Aparece Serena corriendo desde atrás intentando alcanzar a Ash)_

 _Del infierno puede escapar, cerca estuve del final_

 _(La pelimiel finalmente alcanza al azabache para tomarlo del hombro)_

 _NO TE SUELTO MAS, AQUÍ SIEMPRE ESTAS_

 _(La imagen cambia y se puede ver a nuestro héroe sentado sobre una roca con la mirada perdida)_

 _NO TE RINDAS, NAH NAH NAH, VUELVE A MIRAR NAH NAH NAH_

 _(Serena aparece y toma de los hombros a Ash y este le dedica una sonrisa)_

Hasta el final!

Dos ataques chocaron, una gran humareda cubrió el campo de batalla, para cuando el humo se disipó se pudo ver a un Greninja debilitado en el suelo. -¡El ganador es Mega Charizard, por lo tanto Alain es el ganador del combate y de la liga pokémon de Kalos!- decía emocionado el relator del torneo. "Otra vez" es lo único que pensaba Ash con la mirada fija en su Pokémon. "Otra vez tan cerca y tan lejos" sintió la necesidad de irse corriendo, de llorar. No podía explicar la impotencia que sentía al perder la final frente a Alain

Rápidamente salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar la voz de Alain quien lo saludaba por la gran batalla que habían tenido - Ha sido una gran batalla Ash, gracias - dijo el morocho. - Felicidades - fue lo único que atino a decir el nativo de Pueblo Paleta queriendo salir ya mismo del estadio. Cuando procedió a retirarse escucho que unas voces conocidas le llamaban -Guau Ash, eres muy fuerte- le dijo Clemont. - Mi hermanote tiene razón - dijo una animada Bonnie. Ash solo tenia ganas de salir de ahí, pero recordó lo que paso con Serena en ciudad Fractal y decidio fingir su mejor sonrisa para no preocupar a nadie e irse a desahogarse, - Gracias chicos, fue una muy buena batalla - dijo el azabache 'sonriendo'. Al parecer todos creyeron que en la sonrisa que mostro nuestro héroe y pensaron que estaba bien, todos menos una cierta pelimiel que noto algo extraño en el mostaza, sus hermosos ojos café no brillaban como antes, su sonrisa era apagada pero prefirió no prestarle atención. -Chicos, creo que iré a descansar al centro Pokémon, nos vemos luego si? - rompió el silencio Ash. - Claro Ash, nosotros veremos la entrega de premios, nos vemos luego - afirmo Clemont con una sonrisa entendiendo que el joven de Kanto necesitaba descansar, Aunque solo era una excusa de Ketchum para salir de ahí.

Una vez que salio del estadio dejo a Hawlucha, Noivern, Goodra, Greninja, Talonflame y hasta a Pikachu en el centro Pokémon para irse solo a algún lado y poder pensar algunas cosas. Hacia poco mas de 20 minutos que el joven caminaba sin rumbo hasta que vio una piedra al lado de un rio y se sentó allí. "¿Por qué?" se decia internamente mientras dejaba caer sus lagrimas de frustración, "Siempre doy mi 110% en cada liga, y cada vez que estoy cerca de lograrlo no puedo dar ese paso, ¿Por qué? " se preguntaba una y otra vez el azabache "¿Sera que mi sueño es solo un sueño?" luego de ese pensamiento empezó a golpear con sus puños la roca hasta tal punto de que sus manos empiecen a sangrar "¿Por qué?" volvió a repetirse mientras lloraba y golpeaba la piedra. Asi pasaron alrededor de 25 minutos.

Ya había finalizado la entrega de premios y cuando los acompañantes del azabache se disponían para ir al centro Pokémon, Serena que sabia que algo pasaba con Ash y que no estaría en el centro le dijo a Clemont y Bonnie que se adelantaran ya que ella tenia que hacer algo en la ciudad.

Serena estuvo unos 30 minutos buscando a Ash hasta que lo encontró sentado en una roca al lado de un rio, ese lugar daba bastante paz. Aunque algo andaba mal con su amado, tenia la mirada perdida, su sonrisa y ojos mas apagados que nunca y vio sus guantes tirados en el suelo.

-Ash - fue lo único que pudo decir ella. El mostaza giro al oir su nombre y su rostro cambio al ver a Serena, no quería que ella lo viera triste – Ash, ¿estas bien? – preguntó la artista pokémon - Si, ¿ Por qué no lo estaría? – respondio el azabache fingiendo una sonrisa. – Se que no estas bien Ash – le dijo algo cabizbaja Serena

\- Perdon, por no ser el de siempre… Simplemente no puedo" Dijo Ash haciendo una pausa al medio de su línea y mirando hacia el suelo. – Vamos, no te desanimes sabes que vas a tener una revancha en la próxima liga que participes – dijo Serena tratando de animarlo, - No lo creo, ya son 6 ligas que participo y no puedo ganar, creo que se acabo – Dijo Ash casi llorando, esto extraño por no decir irrito a la chica de pueblo Boceto. – ¿ Como que se acabo?, Nada de eso ¡ No te rindas hasta el final ! ¿ Recuerdas? – solto tratando de hacer entrar en razón al entrenador.

\- No me rendí hasta el final… Pero este es el final – respondio fríamente Ash. Luego de oír eso la subcampeona de la clase maestra le grito por aproximadamente 10 minutos al mostaza para que entrara en razón, pero vio que no iba a lograrlo asi que decidio sentarse a su lado y darle un abrazo (sonrojándose un poco por lo ultimo).

Esto provoco una sensación extraña en Ash, seguía triste pero de alguna forma el estar cerca de Serena le daba una sensación distinta, cálida, desconocida para el "Disfruto de su compañía" pensó. Para romper el silencio ambos empezaron de hablar de cosas random para pasar el tiempo. – Serena, creo que es tarde. Deberíamos volver, Clemont debe estar preocupado – tiró el subcampeón de la liga Kalos, aunque le dolía terminar ese lindo momento debían volver – Claro Ash, vamos – Ash agarro la mano de la pelimiel y fueron juntos. Ahí la ojiazul se percato de algo, las manos de Ash, tenían… sangre ¿ Que había pasado? – Ash… Tus manos- soltó rápidamente – No es nada, tranquila – dijo un Ash bastante calmado fingiendo otra sonrisa.

Continuaron el camino al centro Pokémon en silencio, al llegar Ash recibió a sus pokémon que ahora estaban en perfecto estado, Clemont preparo la cena que resulto bastante tranquila, todos evitaron hablar de la final ya que sabían que nuestro protagonista no se sentía cómodo con eso. Llego la hora de dormir pero por alguna razón el azabache no podía conciliar el sueño, otra vez volvían esos pensamientos que tuvo en la tarde "¿Por qué?" volvía a pensar el entrenador de Pikachu. Decidió ir afuera un rato para despejarse, se sentó en un banco afuera del CP y se puso a pensar. Un nuevo tema ocupaba la mente de Ash, Serena… Pronto iban a separarse y por alguna extraña razón le dolía demasiado. Mucho mas que con sus otros compañeros de viaje, Ash quería que ella lo acompañe a Kanto, cuando pensó en preguntárselo se acordó del sueño de la pelimiel, el ser reina de Kalos. Ella tenia que cumplir su sueño, eso hizo que el oriundo de Pueblo Paleta vuelva a pensar en su sueño de convertirse en maestro pokémon, recordó su paso por 6 distintas regiones, su participación en las distintas ligas, el como perdió en Kanto contra Ritchie, su pobre participación en Unova. La gran batalla que tuvo con Tobias en Sinnoh, con Gary en Johto. No sabia que paso seguir, por suerte para el cierta Pelimiel tampoco podía dormir y decidio salir para tomar aire y despejarse. Se pego una gran sorpresa al ver a su amado entrenador afuera, lentamente se acerco para conversar un rato – Oye, Ash - .

-Serena… - dijo el azabache sin saber que responder – ¿En que piensas? – preguntó la artista tratando de sacar un tema de conversación – En los sueños – respondio Ash y tras una breve pausa siguió – En tu sueño, en el mio. En el de todos mis compañeros, verlos a todos cumpliéndolos, me llena de alegría. Aunque no poder cumplir el mio, que cada vez que estoy cerca tengo que perder, me desanima muchísimo. No se que hacer Serena –

\- ¿ Por que no compites de vuelta en la liga de alguna región que hayas estado, hasta podrias desafiar la Liga Kalos de vuelta – tiró medio en broma Serena. Tras un breve silencio Ash respondio – ¿Sabes? Me diste una buena idea, ¡ voy a competir en la liga de Kanto ! – dijo Ash, esto desanimo un poco a Serena, ella tenia la esperanza de que Ash se quedara en Kalos, la pelimiel recordó que pronto se iban a volver a despedir. Que posiblemente no se vean en mucho tiempo. Casi largándose a llorar la chica dijo en un tono de voz bajo – No quiero que te vayas – al darse cuenta de lo que dijo se sonrojo bastante. – Yo tampoco quiero separarme de ti Serena, te iba a pedir que me acompañes pero en Kanto no hay exhibiciones Pokémon y no quiero cortar tu sueño por un deseo mio – Dijo un triste Ash. – ¡ Me encantaría acompañarte en Kanto Ash ! – dijo una emocionada Serena – Quiero conocer una nueva región y que mejor que tu región natal junto a ti -

Esto ultimo emociono bastante a Ash, que por alguna extraña razón que el no comprendia le encantaba la idea de seguir viajando con la oriunda de Kalos – Esta decidido entonces ! – Los jóvenes decidieron luego de su charla ir a dormir y mañana contarles a los hermanos sobre su nueva aventura.

 **A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE**

-Asi que se van juntos a Kanto – dijo Bonnie con una sonrisa picara.

\- Me alegro por ustedes chicos, ojala puedas ganar la liga Ash. Estoy seguro que tienes todo para salir campeón – dijo un emocionado pero triste Clemont.

\- Salimos en la noche desde el aeropuerto, ¿por que no pasamos nuestro ultimo dia juntos? – dijo Ash a lo que todos asintieron. Y asi paso el ultimo dia en Kalos de Ash y Serena, comieron, dieron un paseo y se divirtieron mucho pero llego la hora de la despedida. Muchas lagrimas de Bonnie, un abrazo amistoso entre Clemont y Ash con la promesa de volver a encontrarse y tener una batalla.

Finalmente cuando estaban por subir al avión vieron una figura conocida, Shota…

-¡Shota, amigo!. ¿Que haces aquí? – pregunto el azabache

\- Voy hacia Kanto para participar en la liga de ahí, quiero conocer tu región natal Ash – dijo un emocionado Shota.

\- Entonces, tendremos nuestra revancha en la liga. ¡ Te lo aseguro ! –

 **Mientras tanto en algún lugar de alguna región**

Un hombre de piel bronceada con pequeñas "Z" en sus mejillas, ojos café y un pelo corto color azabache miraba la repetición de la final de la Liga Kalos por televisión. – Es hora de volver - .


	2. El inicio del Viaje

Disclaimer: Pokémon ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a Satoshi Tajiri, etc.

Luego de este capitulo quizas les parezca que empezo un poco lento, pero supongo que pasando los capitulos pasaran un poco mas rapido las cosas, Desde ya agradezco las reviews, fav y follows

* * *

 _Opening_

 _Tan solo crei, vernos juntos en el borde y encontrar amor_

 _(Se ve a Ash caminando al lado de un rio cabizbajo)_

 _Mi sueño vendi y esperamos un milagro que nunca llego_

 _(Ash recuerda como su Greninja cae frente al Mega Charizard de Alain y empieza a correr llorando)_

 _Y en la oscuridad camine, mi corazón roto se fue_

 _(Ash empieza a caminar y todo a su alrededor se vuelve negro)_

 _NO TE SUELTO MAS, AQUÍ SIEMPRE ESTAS_

 _(Aparece Serena corriendo desde atrás intentando alcanzar a Ash)_

 _Del infierno puede escapar, cerca estuve del final_

 _(La pelimiel finalmente alcanza al azabache para tomarlo del hombro)_

 _NO TE SUELTO MAS, AQUÍ SIEMPRE ESTAS_

 _(La imagen cambia y se puede ver a nuestro héroe sentado sobre una roca con la mirada perdida)_

 _NO TE RINDAS, NAH NAH NAH, VUELVE A MIRAR NAH NAH NAH_

 _(Serena aparece y toma de los hombros a Ash y este le dedica una sonrisa)_

El inicio del viaje

Ash, Serena y Shota llegaron al aeropuerto de Kanto a la mañana, Serena y Shota parecían maravillados con algunos pokémon auténticos de la región, mientras nuestro azabache favorito recordaba con nostalgia algunas cosas de su región.

\- Ash, creo que nos separaremos aquí, digo… tu vas hacia Pueblo Paleta supongo y yo ya partiré rumbo a mi primer batalla de gimnasio – Dijo Shota apenas salieron del aeropuerto. – Claro, amigo… El mas cercano es el de ciudad Plateada… Supongo que nos volveremos a ver antes de la liga ¿Verdad? – Respondió el chico de Pueblo Paleta. - ¡Seguro! – dijo el peliverde de Hoenn antes de irse corriendo rumbo a Ciudad Plateada para tener su primer batalla de gimnasio en Kanto.

Mientras nuestra 'pareja' favorita fue rumbo a la casa de Ash en Pueblo Paleta para visitar a su madre y al profesor Oak, además de sus Pokémon.

\- Estoy ansiosa por conocer a todos tus pokémon Ash – dijo una entusiasmada Serena – Yo también estoy ansioso por verlos, ya hace un tiempo que no los visito – dijo Ash mientras rio nerviosamente sabiendo de la bienvenida que le darían sus pokémon. Continuaron con su camino hacia Pueblo Paleta hablando sobre cosas al azar hasta que llegaron a la residencia Ketchum.

Ash y Serena fueron recibidos por Mr Mime quien les abrió la puerta, rápidamente Delia se percato de la llegada de su hijo y lo abrazo fuertemente – Estoy tan orgullosa de ti hijo – Dijo la señora entre lagrimas sin soltar a Ash – Vi la repetición de la Liga Kalos y estoy orgullosa de todo lo que has mejorado, te extrañe mucho – Siguió hablando Delia – Yo también te extrañe mama – dijo Ash correspondiendo el abrazo que lo estaba empezando a asfixiar – ¿Sabes?, no deberías estar tan orgullosa… Ya que no gane la Liga – soltó rápidamente Ash algo apenado - Como no voy a estar orgullosa de ti, diste todo y eres muy fuerte – contesto la madre del inmortal agarrándole los hombros rápidamente giro ya que vio una cara conocida atrás de Ash.

\- Tu eres… Serena – dijo alegrándose Delia rápidamente saludando a la nativa de Kalos

\- Si, soy yo… Un gusto señora Delia – devolvió el saludo la pelimiel – Por favor, dime señorita… No estoy tan vieja – se quejo en broma la ' Joven ' Delia.

\- Sabes Ash, ¿como es posible que tu madre se haya acordado de mi y tu no? – Preguntó Serena fingiendo molestia, lo que provoco una risa nerviosa del azabache – Mama, estuve pensando y quiero tener una revancha en la Liga de Kanto… Vine aquí para saludarte ya que hace tiempo que no te veo y saludar a mis pokémon – Ya se habían sentado en la sala cuando Ash le conto a su madre su decisión – Ya sabia que te irías apenas volver así que prepare una muda de ropa nueva - entregándole una pila de ropa al azabache, este fue a probársela y rápidamente salió con su nuevo atuendo, este consistía en un pantalón babucha (los que son cerrados en los talones) de color azul oscuro y liso, un buzo arremangado hasta sus codos de color blanco con dos franjas en forma de V negras, una gorra negra con media pokeball blanca en la parte de adelante, mientras sus tenis eran las mismas que uso en Kalos. – Guau, te ves muy bien Ash – dijo Serena algo sonrojada por el comentario que acababa de hacer – La verdad que ella tiene razón, te ves muy bien – Dijo Delia – Muchas gracias mama, me gusta esta ropa – respondió Ash contento con su nuevo atuendo – Iremos hacia el laboratorio del profesor Oak para saludar a mis viejos amigos y luego saldré de viaje – Dijo Ash ya saliendo de la casa. – Buena suerte hijo, y ya sabes… No olvides cambiarte los… - quiso decir Delia pero fue rápidamente interrumpida por Ash – ¡MAMAAA! – gritó el pelinegro mientras se fue corriendo junto con Serena hasta el laboratorio.

Al llegar saludaron al profesor Oak y a Tracey – Estoy muy orgulloso de tu participación en la liga Kalos Ash, felicidades – dijo amistosamente Samuel Oak - ¡Fue una de las mejores batallas que he visto Ash!.. Has atrapado pokémon muy fuertes sin duda – Esta vez fue Tracey el que hablo – Gracias chicos, pero tampoco fue para tanto… - Dijo Ash algo cabizbajo. Serena pudo notar que todavía le dolía bastante el haber perdido la final, esta coloco una mano sobre el hombro de Ash y le dedico una cálida sonrisa que tanto le encantaban al azabache, esto subió rápidamente el animo de Ash, hubo un breve silencio rápidamente cortado por Oak – Yo a ti te conozco – dijo el profesor señalando a Serena – Tu estuviste en mi campamento pokemon hace varios años… Tu nombre si mal no recuerdo es Serena ¿No? – esto sorprendió un poco a Serena, no esperaba que el profesor la recordase – Vaya, de verdad eres el único que no me recordaba Ash, mucho gusto profesor – Serena respondió – Mi nombre es Tracey, un gusto – saludo el de remera verde algo fascinado con Serena, esta le devolvió el saludo – Bueno profesor, antes de partir de vuelta quiero ver a mis pokémon y que conozcan a sus nuevos amigos – Hablo Ash luego de un rato – Claro Ash, solo por curiosidad ¿ A donde iras? – pregunto el abuelo de Gary – Volveré a recorrer la región, quiero tener mi revancha en la liga añil – soltó el azabache entusiasmado mientras iba yendo a buscar a sus pokémon – Entonces, te reencontraras con tu rival de siempre je je – río el de pelo canoso – ¿Gary volverá a ser entrenador? – preguntó el subcampeón de Kalos – No lo se, vio la final de la liga Kalos y supongo que le dieron ganas de recorrer de nuevo la región y conocer mas a fondo sobre sus pokémon – respondió Samuel. – Espero encontrármelo , quiero volver a batallar contra él – dijo un emocionado Ash, pero su expresión cambio a la de susto – Serena, supongo que querrás hacerte hacia un lado mientras veía una estampida de pokémon corriendo hacia Ash y lanzándose arriba de él. Ash presento su grupo de Kalos ante sus antiguos pokémon – Espero que se hagan amigos, pronto traeré algunos nuevos – río el azabache – Espera Ash, ¿dejaras a Hawlucha, Goodra, Talonflame y a Noivern aquí? – Preguntó Serena – uhmm… Sí, ire con Pikachu y Greninja ya que quiero fortalecer el fenómeno vinculo y quiero atrapar algunos amigos que siempre quise tener - soltó el azabache.

Luego de despedirse de Oak y de Tracey disponían a partir hacia Ciudad Verde hasta que unos rugidos familiares para el mostaza le llamaron la atención, frenaron por un momento y giraron hacia atrás. Ash no podía creer lo que veía - ¡Charizard! – grito Ash al ver a su antiguo pokémon volando hacia ellos, cuando el tipo fuego aterrizo y le quemo la cara al de pueblo paleta empezó a rugirle tratando de explicarle algo - ¿Quieres ir con nosotros Charizard? – la evolución final de Charmander afirmó con la cabeza y le entrego su pokebola a Ash – ¡Claro amigo! – grito emocionado Ash mientras golpeaba suavemente la cabeza de Charizard , la pokebola se abrió y salió una luz roja que atrapo al tipo fuego y lo metió adentro de la bola.

-Bueno, entonces comenzare mi viaje con 3 pokémon – dijo emocionado Ash a lo que Pikachu acoto con su – Pika Pika – bastante emocionado. – Podrías atrapar nuevos pokémon tu también Serena, ¿no crees? – le hablo el azabache a su compañera. – La verdad no lo había pensado, pero supongo que a Braixen, Panchamp y a Sylveon les gustara tener nuevos amigos – dijo la pelimiel entusiasmada con la posibilidad de atrapar nuevos pokémon. Nuestros héroes ya habían entrado al bosque verde cuando de repente se topan con un Vulpix bastante herido. Ash se acerca preocupado y lo agarra, en ese instante un pequeño cubo cae al lado de Pikachu y de este sale una celda que atrapa al ratón eléctrico. – Pero ¿Qué? – reacciona Ash mientras la celda se eleva mediante un lazo hacia un globo con forma de Meowth

\- Prepárense para los problemas –

\- Y mas vale que teman –

\- Para proteger al mundo de la devastación –

\- Y unir a los pueblos dentro de nuestra nación –

\- Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor –

\- Para extender nuestro reino hacia las estrellas –

\- Jessie – dijo una pelimorado – Jamememes – dijo el de pelo azul

\- El equipo Rocket viajando a la velocidad de la luz –

\- Ríndanse ahora o prepárense para lucharcharchar – Meotwh asi es! – Woooobuffet –

\- ¡Equipo Rocket! ¿No se cansan verdad? – preguntó fastidiado el azabache

\- Claro que no, torpe. Atrapar a pikachu es lo único que queremos – respondió Jessie con entusiasmo

\- Saben, creo que no me había dado cuenta antes – Dijo Serena con ironia, - Charizard, Greninja ¡Salgan! – grito Ash todavía irritado mientras sacaba a sus pokémon – Charizard , garra dragon al lazo, Greninja utiliza corte al globo – el azabache le ordenó a sus pokémon que al impactar los ataques liberaron a Pikachu y mandaron a volar al Equipo Rocket, una vez mas.

\- Dios, no se cansan nunca – dijo irritado el mostaza – Podrían darse por vencidos – acoto Serena riéndose. Pero se percataron de algo, el Vulpix herido seguía ahí – Hay que ir al Centro Pokémon, creo que fue el Equipo Rocket el que le hizo esto – se apuro Ash y se fue corriendo hacia el CP seguido de Serena, al llegar encontraron atención inmediata por parte de la enfermera Joy. Al cabo de un rato largo salió la enfermera junto a Vulpix en sus manos, parecía en perfecto estado – Lo has traído justo a tiempo, supongo que no tiene entrenador – dijo la de pelo rosado haciendo una pausa – Supongo que tendre que dejarlo aquí por un tiempo haber si aparece algún dueño o algo – Termino la frase, Ash saludo a Vulpix y partieron rumbo a Ciudad Plateada junto a la pelimiel. Apenas habían echo unos 50 metros escucharon la voz de un pokémon que los corría de atrás – Vulpix , Vulp – 'decia' el pokémon algo agitado – ¿Que pasa Vulpix? – preguntó el azabache – Vulp Vulp Vulpix – le ´respondió' el tipo fuego – Creo que quiere acompañarte Ash, ¿No es genial? – esta vez fue Serena la que hablo – ¿De verdad quieres venir Vulpix? – preguntó Ash mientras que el pequeño de 6 colas le afirmo con la cabeza – Perfecto, bienvenido al equipo – se emociono Ash mientras sacó una pokebola y capturo a Vulpix – ¡Que bien! Capture a un Vulpix – el azabache hizo su pose de captura y saco a su nuevo pokemon – Bien Vulpix, nos haremos muy fuertes y ganaremos la liga juntos – el azabache le hablo a su reciente captura mientras que Pikachu lo apoyo con su clásico – Pika pika chuu – Así nuestros héroes continuaron su camino hacia Ciudad Plateada para la primer batalla de gimnasio de Ash, todavía faltaban días de viaje. Decidieron quedarse a dormir en el CP de Ciudad Verde, mientras pasaban por la Ciudad Ash recordó lo que su madre le había contado en su primer viaje, el recuerdo de su padre. El azabache se puso a pensar que nunca conoció a su padre porque había partido de viaje para ser un maestro pokémon, una sensación de vacío se genero en Ash, su estado de animo cambio, Serena como siempre, se percato de esto – Ash, ¿te encuentras bien? – preguntó la pelimiel –Si, es solo que recordé algunas cosas – respondió Ash fingiendo una sonrisa, aunque sabia que no la de ojos celestes no se creía esas sonrisas – ¿Sabes que me doy cuenta cuando finges no? – volvió a hablar Serena pero esta vez abrazo al azabache sonrojándose un poco, esto también sonrojo al inmortal pero de alguna manera le gustaba ese abrazo, le daba una sensación de calidez, solo lo correspondió y siguieron caminando rumbo al Centro Pokemon abrazados.

* * *

Bueno, este fue el 2do capitulo y espero que les guste. Decidi que Ash tenga nuevos pokemon en su equipo ya que seria muy repititivo (lo vi en muchos fics) que use su mejor equipo y bueno Vulpix me caga de gusto jaja aunque todavia no se que Pokemon puede capturar Serena acepto sugerencias jajaj

Emerl G - Gracias por la review, voy a intentar plasmar esa situación en el próximo capitulo, creo que me apure bastante en el 1er capitulo y se me olvido justificar porque Serena lo acompaña jajaaj


	3. Un Caliente Choque!

Disclaimer: Pokémon ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a Satoshi Tajiri, etc.

Aqui terminaria lo que seria la presentación de la historia, despues yo creo pasar a la accion de los gimnasios y no tanto capitulos de "relleno"

* * *

 _Opening_

 _Tan solo crei, vernos juntos en el borde y encontrar amor_

 _(Se ve a Ash caminando al lado de un rio cabizbajo)_

 _Mi sueño vendi y esperamos un milagro que nunca llego_

 _(Ash recuerda como su Greninja cae frente al Mega Charizard de Alain y empieza a correr llorando)_

 _Y en la oscuridad camine, mi corazón roto se fue_

 _(Ash empieza a caminar y todo a su alrededor se vuelve negro)_

 _NO TE SUELTO MAS, AQUÍ SIEMPRE ESTAS_

 _(Aparece Serena corriendo desde atrás intentando alcanzar a Ash)_

 _Del infierno puede escapar, cerca estuve del final_

 _(La pelimiel finalmente alcanza al azabache para tomarlo del hombro)_

 _NO TE SUELTO MAS, AQUÍ SIEMPRE ESTAS_

 _(La imagen cambia y se puede ver a nuestro héroe sentado sobre una roca con la mirada perdida)_

 _NO TE RINDAS, NAH NAH NAH, VUELVE A MIRAR NAH NAH NAH_

 _(Serena aparece y toma de los hombros a Ash y este le dedica una sonrisa)_

Un caliente choque!

Era un nuevo día en Ciudad Verde, nuestros héroes habían pasado la noche en el Centro Pokémon y saldrían hacia Ciudad Plateada al atardecer ya que Ash le prometió un paseo a Serena.

Nuestro azabache se había despertado mas temprano (algo raro, si.), al ver a su compañera dormir decidió irse a entrenar un rato y ver en que forma se encuentra Charizard y las habilidades de Vulpix. Una vez afuera del CP prosiguió a sacar a sus pokémon – Haremos un combate de 2 contra 2, Charizard ven con Pikachu y Greninja has pareja con Vulpix – Ash armo las parejas para entrar, decidio balancear un poco las cosas ya que aunque le hubiera gustado ver a Greninja y Charizard juntos seria mucha ventaja contra Pikachu y Vulpix.

\- Vamos a ver de que eres capaz Vulpix – dijo emocionado el mostaza mientras que Vulpix asintió con un simple grito – Charizard ¡Cuchillada! Greninja usa corte – los ataques chocaron y siguieron repitiéndose muchas veces, ambos parecían no sacarse ventaja – Pikachu usa Impactrueno a Greninja – dijo Ash tratando de probar la resistencia de la rana mutante pero rápidamente Vulpix ataco sin recibir ninguna orden a Pikachu con ascuas, Greninja pareció agradecerle a Vulpix había buena química entre ellos – Bien hecho Vulpix, ahora usa Ataque rápido, Pikachu tu también – Ambos pokémon chocaron ataques, aunque Pikachu fue mas rápido y fuerte Vulpix pudo asestar algunos golpes – Pikachu ¡Electro Bola! Charizard Movimiento Sísmico – La electro bola de la rata eléctrica impacto en Vulpix dejándolo debilitado pero Charizard fallo su ataque ya que Greninja había usado sustituto – Bien hecho Greninja, ahora usa Doble equipo y Pulso de agua en Pikachu – grito Ash emocionado, Greninja apareció arriba de Pikachu y junto con su doble usaron un potente pulso de agua que dejo debilitado al primer pokémon de Ash. Ahora quedaban Charizard y Greninja que se miraban fijamente, existía una rivalidad entre los mas fuertes – Greninja shuriken de agua Charizard usa lanzallamas – Los ataques volvieron a chocar, no se sacaban ningún tipo de ventaja.

Serena se despertó y vio que Ash no estaba en la habitación así que decidió bajar, allí vio a Ash entrenando, se sorprendió al ver la fuerza de Charizard, salió al patio para disfrutar de la batalla.

Ash se percato de la presencia de la pelimiel y la saludo – Buenos días Serena – dijo de forma amistosa el azabache a lo que Serena devolvió el saludo – Tu charizard es muy fuerte Ash – exclamo la nativa de Kalos sorprendida por lo fuerte que es el tipo fuego – Sin duda se ha hecho muy fuerte en el Valle Charicifico – contesto Ash, la batalla había terminado empatada ya que decidieron tomar un descanso, a la pelimiel le extrañó lo que dijo su amado - ¿Valle Charicifico? – preguntó algo desorientada la ojiazul – Es un lugar de la región Johto donde entrenan muchos Charizard salvajes, por ciertas razones debí dejarlo ahí pero se hizo muy fuerte, lo use en la liga de esa región y lo hizo muy bien, gracias a el derrote a mi rival de siempre luego volvi a reunirme con él en Unova y pude ver que su entrenamiento ya había finalizado, sin duda es de los mejores pokémon que tengo – Dijo Ash que miraba con orgullo al tipo fuego mientras acariciaba su cabeza, aunque la evolución final del inicial de Kanto le quemo la cara con un lanzallamas, Serena miro horrorizada – No te preocupes, es su forma de saludarme – aclaro Ash mientras reía nerviosamente, se puso a pensar en algo. Serena siempre se preocupa mucho por él ¿Significara algo? También recordó el gesto que ella tuvo la noche anterior, el calido abrazo que recibió de la artista o lo que paso después de la Liga Kalos, también recordó lo que paso cuando perdió su batalla por la octava medalla de gimnasio en Kalos, ella siempre estuvo ahí para el. Sin duda ella era una gran amiga, rápidamente salió de sus pensamientos ya que la pelimiel hablo – Oye Ash, no me habías prometido un paseo antes de irnos hacia Ciudad Plateada – preguntó la de ojos celestes tratando de apurar al azabache para dar un paseo por la ciudad, aunque quería conocer la ciudad solo era una excusa para tener una especie de cita con el entrenador – Cierto, espera que dejo a mis pokémon para que se recuperen – respondió el subcampeón, luego de dejar a sus pokémon empezaron a caminar por la ciudad, había cambiado mucho desde la ultima vez que la visito, nuestros héroes conversaban sobre cualquier cosa, todo iba bien hasta que… La barriga de Ash hizo un gran ruido – Oye, ¿te parece bien parar por ahí para comer algo? No desayune y estoy hambriento – exclamó Ash mientras se reía nerviosamente – Como no, yo también estoy hambrienta – Serena tampoco había desayunado asi que no le pareció mala idea. Compraron unos sandwichs y se sentaron en un banco - ¿Sabes? Extraño la comida de Clemont, los extraño un poco. ¿Cómo estarán? – la pelimiel saco un tema de conversación ya que estaban muy callados – Es verdad, los extraño jeje. También extraño a mis otros compañeros de viaje, he tenido tantos – dijo un nostálgico Ash – Una pregunta, ¿Por cuantas regiones viajaste? – preguntó Serena para seguir conversando, aunque sabia que había participado en 6 ligas no sabia en que regiones – Por 6, Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh donde llegue a la semifinal de la Liga y perdí contra Tobias. ¡Tenia 2 malditos legendarios en su equipo! Luego de eso vino Unova, estaba tan chocado por lo que paso en Sinnoh que no entrene bien para una nueva región, estaba negado, simplemente no me salía diseñar estrategias y batallar. Di una muy pobre participación en la liga de esa región y luego vino Kalos. Creo que fue mi mejor aventura hasta ahora pero… - Ash hizo una pausa y bajo la mirada – Otra vez tampoco pude ganar la liga – la tristeza consumia a Ash, Serena se dio cuenta de que su derrota en la final todavía le dolía muchísimo – Vamos, no te desanimes diste todo para ganarla y te toco un rival muy fuerte en la final – La pelimiel intentó animar a su azabache – No, fue todo culpa mia. De 4 enfrentamientos que tuvimos me gano los 4, tenia todo para ganarla y perdí – se castigaba Ash – Basta, no puedes dejar que te afecte tanto y yo no voy a dejar que te castigues asi, ambos dieron una muy buena batalla. Yo se que la próxima vez ganaras la liga – dijo la pelimiel, no iba a dejar que sufra por haber perdido o por ser el 2do mejor de Kalos. Ash volvió a ver como ella se preocupaba por el entonces decidió fingir su mejor sonrisa para que ella no se preocupe – Que tal si continuamos, ¿no querias ver tiendas de ropa? – Preguntó Ash para seguir con el paseo – ¡Cierto!, me vendría bien un cambio de ropa – Dijo una entusiasmada Serena que tomo la mano de Ash y fue corriendo hacia una tienda de diseño que había visto algunas cuadras antes. Serena se pasó mas de 1 hora viendo ropa, el azabache estaba sentado en un sillón cuando aparece Serena con un top negro similar al que usaba en Kalos, un short de Jeans tiro alto similar al que usa Misty, sus clásicos cancanes negros y una gorra similar a la de Ash en Kalos – ¿Como me veo? – preguntó la pelimiel buscando la aprobación de su amado, Ash estaba paralizado, ella se veía realmente muy bien "Se ve muy hermosa" pensó pero trato de olvidarlo rápidamente ya que eran amigos pero no puedo – T-Te ves Mu-muy bien – dijo Ash tartamudeando y sonrojado – Gracias, Ash – respondió Serena también sonrojada. Finalmente pago y se fueron para el CP a buscar los pokémon de Ash ya que continuarían viaje hacia Ciudad Plateada. Ash recogio a sus Pokémon, Pikachu se subió a su hombro y partieron hacia la primer batalla de gimnasio de Ketchum.

Habia pasado un rato que estaban caminando rumbo hacia Ciudad Plateada cuando Ash recordó algo, si Brock estaba estudiando en Johto ¿quien se haría cargo del gimnasio? "No creo que Brock deje su sueño para ser líder de gimnasio" pensó, pero se percato de algo… "Serena también tiene un sueño y lo dejo atrás para acompañarme" –Oye Serena… - Ash quería resolver su duda, no iba a dejar que la pelimiel abandone su sueño solo para acompañarlo en un viaje – Dime – respondió la chica de pueblo boceto de manera dulce –Quiero saber algo, ¿Por qué dejaste tu sueño de ser artista para venir conmigo? Es decir, tu compañía me encanta pero no quiero interrumpir tu camino a ser reina de Kalos – finalmente soltó el azabache, esta pregunta extrañó a Serena, llego por un momento a pensar que Ash no quería que ella lo acompañase – Digamos que quería salir de Kalos, quiero volverme mas fuerte para volver a intentarlo. Quiero adquirir experiencia asi podré vencer a Aria. Pero si no quieres que te acompañe está bien – soltó Serena, lo último lo dijo con tristeza ya que pensaba que Ash le estaba diciendo que no quería viajar con ella – Como no voy a querer que me acompañes, disfruto mucho de tu compañía… Solo que no quiero que abandones tu sueño por mi – Dijo el azabache sonrojado – Claro que no estoy abandonando mi sueño Ash, no me voy a rendir hasta el final – exclamó Serena entusiasmada – Bien dicho, ¡Yo tampoco me rendiré hasta ser maestro pokémon! – el entusiasmo de la pelimiel motivo a Ash. Luego de esto nuestros héroes siguieron viaje hacia Ciudad Plateada.

Mientras en el gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste

Un Charmander se enfrentaba al poderoso Gyarados de Misty

\- Charmander, usa arañazo – dijo el dueño de ese pokémon, el inicial de Kanto se veía cansado y herido mientras que el Gyarados de Misty apenas sufrio rasguños – Gyarados esquivalo – grito la pelirroja – ¡Acabalo con Hidrobomba! –grito emocionada la dueña del gimnasio, la gran evolución de Magickarp lanzo una potente hidrobomba que dejo afuera de combate al Charmander de este extraño Pokémon – Charmander no puede continuar, Gyarados gana el combate, a ambos entrenadores les queda un pokémon – dijo la arbitro del encuentro - Charmander, lo hiciste bien contra Psyduck amigo, ahora descansa – dijo el extraño entrenador mientras guardaba al tipo fuego en la pokebola –Confió en ti amigo, ¡Sal Eevee! – confiado saco su segundo y ultimo pokémon, un hermoso y pequeño Eevee –Eevee vee – 'rugió' el pequeño – Eevee usa Ataque rápido – el entrenador le ordenó a su pequeño pokémon, Misty parecía sorprendida , ese Eevee era bastante rápido y le asesto varios golpes a su Gyarados aunque no le hicieron mucho daño – Gyarados ¡Muerdelo y luego colmillo hielo! Ordenó la pelirroja, el ataque dañó al pokémon evolución y tenia problemas para mantenerse de pie – No te rindas amigo, tu puedes – el entrenador animaba a su pokémon que finalmente se puso de pie, con mucha dificultad - ¿Sabes? Me haces acordar a un viejo amigo – Dijo Misty, en cierta forma este entrenador le hacia acordar a Ash – Eevee usa Ataque rápido de vuelta… SALTA – el Eevee uso ataque rápido y salto arriba del Gyarados - ¡Usa Foco energía! – el pokémon solto el poderoso ataque – Gyarados terminalo con hidrobomba – ordenó Misty, la hidrobomba dio de lleno en el pequeño y lo dejo fuera de combate –Eevee no puede continuar, eso significa que la ganadora del combate es Misty – señalo la arbitro – Bien hecho amigo – guardo su pokémon y le hablo a Misty – Volvere mas fuerte y te derrotare, no lo dudes – dijo entusiasmado el joven – Estaré esperando, ese Eevee podría ser un muy lindo Vaporeon – dijo Misty dándole un consejo al joven entrenador. El chico saludo y salio del gimnasio algo triste, pero volverá y será mas fuerte.

* * *

Emerl G Te vuelvo a responder la review, jaja. Tenes razon capaz me apure bastante en el desarrollo del 2do capitulo, gracias por las reviews ;)

Diganme en que puede mejorar la historia, obviamente debe tener muchos errores y quiero corregirlos.


	4. Comienza la Revancha

Disclaimer: Pokémon ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a Satoshi Tajiri, etc.

Me re demore para subir este capitulo pero bueno, espero que les guste.. No se escribir batallas asi que si pueden darme consejos para escribirlas estaria re josha

* * *

 _Opening_

 _Tan solo crei, vernos juntos en el borde y encontrar amor_

 _(Se ve a Ash caminando al lado de un rio cabizbajo)_

 _Mi sueño vendi y esperamos un milagro que nunca llego_

 _(Ash recuerda como su Greninja cae frente al Mega Charizard de Alain y empieza a correr llorando)_

 _Y en la oscuridad camine, mi corazón roto se fue_

 _(Ash empieza a caminar y todo a su alrededor se vuelve negro)_

 _NO TE SUELTO MAS, AQUÍ SIEMPRE ESTAS_

 _(Aparece Serena corriendo desde atrás intentando alcanzar a Ash)_

 _Del infierno puede escapar, cerca estuve del final_

 _(La pelimiel finalmente alcanza al azabache para tomarlo del hombro)_

 _NO TE SUELTO MAS, AQUÍ SIEMPRE ESTAS_

 _(La imagen cambia y se puede ver a nuestro héroe sentado sobre una roca con la mirada perdida)_

 _NO TE RINDAS, NAH NAH NAH, VUELVE A MIRAR NAH NAH NAH_

 _(Serena aparece y toma de los hombros a Ash y este le dedica una sonrisa)_

Comienza la revancha

Nuestros héroes ya habían llegado a Ciudad Plateada para la primer batalla de gimnasio de Ash . Al caminar hacia el gimnasio Serena podía notar la ansiedad del azabache por tener su batalla –Ash, podríamos ir mas despacio – rogaba una Serena algo agotada – Ni siquiera pasamos por el Centro pokémon para almorzar – seguía quejándose la pelimiel - ¡Es que no puedo esperar! Quiero saber quien se esta haciendo cargo ahora del gimnasio ya que Brock esta en Johto estudiando, además estoy ansioso por comenzar mi revancha en la región.- Dijo un Ash bastante acelerado -¿Quién es Brock? – preguntó la originaria de Kalos algo confundida – El antiguo líder del gimnasio, viajo conmigo por aquí, Johto, Hoenn y Sinnoh. Es un gran amigo y esta cumpliendo su sueño de ser doctor pokémon, pero no se quien se esta haciendo cargo del gimnasio – Explico Ash con nostalgia – Nunca me habías hablado de tus otros compañeros de viaje, esta bien… Démonos prisa – Ahora Serena apuro al azabache para llegar al gimnasio.

Finalmente llegaron, Ash pudo notar que estaba igual que siempre. El azabache entró a toda velocidad con la pelimiel siguiéndolo desde atrás –Hola, vengo por una batalla de gimna… - Se apuró el mostaza pero se sorprendió al ver una batalla en progreso entre un Charmander y un Crobat muy agil – Charmander vamos amigo tu puedes, usa arañazo – exclamo el entrenador del inicial tipo fuego, Ash se adentró más en el gimnasio y vio a un entrenador rubio con un buzo rojo con detalles negros y el mismo pantalón babucha de Ash pero color negro. Del otro lado vio a un sujeto muy parecido a Brock aunque parecía mas joven – Crobat, ¡Usa ataque Ala! – ordenó el 'mini Brock', los ataques chocaban y chocaban, el que resultaba mas herido era el Charmander del extraño entrenador. Serena y Ash se sentaron a observar el combate – ¡No te rindas Charmander! Usa Arañ… - Iba a decir el extraño entrenador pero fue interrumpido por el líder de gimnasio – Crobat, usa Supersonico – el ataque impacto de lleno en Charmander – Acabalo con ataque ala – dijo con una sonrisa vencedora el hermano de Brock pero de repente el tipo fuego lanzo un potente Lanzallamas que dejo casi debilitado al Crobat – Bien hecho amigo, ahora usa Lanzallamas de nuevo – dijo emocionado el rubio, el tipo fuego volvió a atacar y este ataque dejo debilitado a Crobat – Crobat ya no puede pelear , Charmander gana y le queda 1 pokémon a cada uno – Dijo el padre de Brock que estaba haciendo de arbitro – Bien hecho amigo, ahora descansa ¡Sal Steelix! – dijo el morocho mientras lanzaba a su siguiente pokémon, el poderoso tipo roca –Nosotros podemos Charmander, ganemos esto – Exclamó el entrenador mientras giraba su gorra hacia atrás, Serena noto cierto parecido entre Ash y el curioso entrenador – ¿Sabes?, lo noto parecido a ti Ash – dijo Serena entre risas, a lo que Ash miro extrañado. Aunque la pelimiel tenia razón, el azabache noto un cierto parecido entre él y ese entrenador – Sin duda quiero batallar contra él luego – Se emocionaba nuestro héroe. Mientras en la batalla, ambos pokémon se median, las piernas del tipo fuego temblaban de dolor, estaba débil. Pero no iba a caer, iba a ganar por su entrenador – Charm Charmander – el inicial 'rugió' con su aguda voz mientras miraba al temible Steelix – Steelix, usa atadura – ordenó Forrest, el 'mini brock'. Mientras que el tipo roca enredo con su cola a Charmander y empezó a apretarlo – ¡Charmander, resiste amigo! Usa Lanzallamas – el entrenador daba ordenes a sus pokémon, pero el tipo fuego estaba muy débil como para efectuar un buen lanzallamas asi que el ataque apenas le hizo rasguños a Steelix – Terminémoslo rápido así tu Pokémon no sufre mas daños, Steelix suéltalo y usa Aliento Dragón – el líder del gimnasio dio la ultima orden de la batalla, el tipo roca lanzo un fuerte aliento dragón que dejo debilitado a Charmander –Charmander no puede continuar, esto significa que el ganador de la batalla es Forrest, líder del gimnasio – exclamó Flint mientras daba por terminada la batalla – Bien hecho Charmander, diste una muy buena batalla – fingía el entrenador mientras guardaba a Charmander en su pokébola, se sentía culpable por como termino la batalla, esta era su segunda derrota consecutiva, 2 retos a gimnasios y 2 derrotas, abatido procedió a retirarse del gimnasio pero se detuvo al ver a una figura conocida – Es , el subcampeón de la Liga Kalos, el dueño de ese Greninja – exclamo con admiración mientras se acercaba a Ash – Tu… T-tu eres Ash Ketchum de Pu-pueblo Pa-paleta – dijo nervioso el entrenador – Vaya Ash tienes admiradores – se rió Serena – Y t-tu e-res Serena, la finalista de la Clase Ma-maestra – el joven no podía creer lo que veía, los 2 subcampeones de Kalos – Parece que tu también – rió Ash – Un gusto conocerte y ¿Tu como te llamas? – Este entrenador le daba curiosidad al azabache – M-mi nombre es Alex – exclamó el rubio que todavía seguía nervioso – Vamos, relájate solo soy un entrenador, ni siquiera gane la Liga – dijo Ash riendo nerviosamente mientras rascaba su cabeza, Serena pudo notar que Ash dijo con tristeza que no gano la liga, pudo comprobar que le sigue doliendo el hecho de haber perdido con Alain, "Espero que no le afecte en los combates" pensó la de ojos celestes.

– Quedate a ver si quieres mi combate – Ash invito a Alex para que vea la batalla de gimnasio – Seria un placer, seguro aprenderé muchas cosas de ti – exclamo maravillado el rubio. Alex se sentó donde estaba Serena mientras Ash se acerco al campo de batalla para retar al gimnasio, Flint vio con cara de sorpresa quien estaba ahí para retar al gimnasio – Tu eres Ash, ¿Verdad? – el padre de Brock no podía creer todo lo que había crecido el niño que había viajado con su hijo por varias regiones – El mismo, usted debe ser Flint – esta vez hablo Ash –Así es, tanto tiempo…- Dijo el 'arbitro' mientras estrechaba la mano de Ash – ¿Viniste a retar al gimnasio? – preguntó – Si, he decidido participar en la liga añil de nuevo y esta vez si pienso ganarla – exclamó un decidido Ash mientras se colocaba al frente del líder del gimnasio, del otro lado del campo de batalla para comenzar a luchar – Esta bien, te presento a Forrest, otro de mis hijos, es el mayor después de Brock y un gran líder de gimnasio – exclamo Flint mientras se paraba en un borde para hacer de arbitro – Que sea una buena batalla – exclamo decidido Forrest mirando fijo a Ash – ¡Así es! – dijo Ash con una mirada confiada mientras tomaba su primer pokebola, el padre de Brock procedió a explicar las reglas del combate – Cada entrenador podrá usar 2 pokémon, solo el retador puede sustituir a su pokémon y la batalla termina cuando los 2 pokémon de un equipo estén debilitados – explico Flint, mientras que Forrest saco a su poderoso Steelix – Ese ¿Es el Onyx de Brock? – preguntó el azabache a lo que el morocho afirmo con la cabeza – Pikachu, ¿Qué te parece una revancha contra Steelix? – Ash guardo la pokebola que tenia en la mano y Pikachu salto al campo de batalla – Pika pi – exclamó decidido el inicial de Ash mientras se ponía en su pose de combate – Pikachu, ataque rápido – exclamo Ash mientras el ratón eléctrico empezó a correr mas rápido que nunca, le motivaba que empiece la revancha en Kanto, el tipo eléctrico asesto varios golpes a Steelix – ¡Usa atadura amigo! – ordeno Forrest decidido, el tipo roca rodeo con su cola a Pikachu y empezó a apretar, Ash recordó que ese mismo ataque uso Brock hace 6 años en su primer batalla , también recordó como es que gano aquel combate – Pikachu, usa Cola de hierro con electrobola – ordeno Ash para que el ratón pueda liberarse del agarre de Steelix, aunque el ataque no hizo mucho daño fue suficiente para que el tipo roca afloje y Pikachu pueda liberarse – Steelix, usa placaje – Forrest seguía atacando – Pikachu, ataque rápido – Ash estaba esperando que Forrest ordene usar Aliento dragon, los ataques chocaron, saliendo Pikachu disparado hacia la pared – Steelix, usa aliento dragón – ordenó Forrest para terminar con Pikachu, el tipo roca libero un fuerte ataque que impacto a Pikachu y lo dejo debilitado, Ash quería que Steelix usara ese ataque pero cerca de los grifos asi se activaran – Bien hecho amigo, descansa – dijo Ash mientras agarraba a Pikachu y sacaba a su siguiente pokémon – Vulpix, yo te elijo – de la pokébola se materializo la ultima adición al equipo de Ash, el tierno pero fuerte Vulpix – ¿Por qué Ash no usa ni a Greninja ni Charizard? Ganaría fácil la batalla – exclamó Serena algo preocupada, Alex noto la preocupación de la pelimiel – Oye, ¿Tu y Ash son pareja o algo? Te preocupas mucho por el – exclamó el rubio mientras reia nerviosamente, esa pregunta provoco el sonrojo de Serena – Claro que no, no no y no – Serena negaba con las manos rápidamente al estilo anime mientras reia nerviosamente – Solo somos amigos – dijo ahora apenada la ojiazul – ¿Sabes? Hacen buena pareja y eso que apenas los conozco – dijo ahora Alex mientras seguía riendo nerviosamente, no se dio cuenta que lo que dijo apeno bastante a Serena "Ojala algún día se de cuenta de mis sentimientos" pensó la chica de Kalos, pero rápidamente cambio de tema - ¿Tu eres de por aquí? – preguntó la artista a Alex – No, soy de Kalos, solo que empecé mi aventura en Kanto luego de ver la final de la liga. Me dio curiosidad lo fuerte que es Ash, así que investigue todo sobre el, de donde era y si había participado en otras ligas – el rubio hablaba con admiración sobre Ash, Serena se reía, Ash parecía tener bastante popularidad – Y, ¿Cómo es que averiguaste sobre Ash? – preguntó la pelimiel, eso la intrigaba, sin duda este era mas fan de Ash que Shota – Bueno, le pregunte al profesor Sycamore si lo conocía y me dijo que si, además me mostro videos de Ash en otras regiones, su increíble batalla en la semifinal de la Liga Sinnoh en donde venció a un Darkrai que venía invicto, así que decidí empezar mi aventura en su región natal para conocerla bien, además quiero tener un Charizard tan fuerte como el de Alain, el campeón de la liga Kalos – explico el otro nativo de Kalos, esto último preocupo a la pelimiel ya que sabía Ash no quería saber nada de Alain. Mientras en la batalla Vulpix esquivaba con gran velocidad los placajes de Steelix – Vulpix, ¡Usa ataque rápido! – exclamo el azabache, el tipo fuego era bastante rápido – Steelix, usa Aliento dragón – Forrest quería terminar la batalla – Vulpix usa ataque rápido y esquiva el aliento dragón corriendo hacia las paredes – Ash ya tenia pensado como derrotar a Steelix, el ataque fue esquivado por el pequeño tipo fuego por poco – Usa ascuas hacia los grifos de agua – dijo Ash que mirada confiado mientras Forrest parecía desconcertado por la orden de Ash, el ataque activo los grifos para que el agua debilite a Steelix - ¡Usa ataque rápido! – ordeno el azabache, el ataque rápido golpeo a Steelix y le hizo bastante daño – Vamos amigo, usa placaje – Forrest parecía desesperado, Vulpix esquivo el ataque y estaba listo para contraatacar – Vulpix, termínalo con Lanzallamas – Ash ordeno pero se llevo una sorpresa bastante grande al ver que el ataque que uso el tipo fuego fue otro mas fuerte que dejo debilitado a Steelix – Guau, ¡Vulpix posee Nitrocarga! – gritó emocionado Alex – Vul pix pix – el tipo fuego gritó feliz por haber derrotado al tipo roca – Steelix no puede continuar, por lo tanto a ambos les queda un pokémon – dijo Flint sorprendido por la fuerza del pequeño zorro –Esta bien, ganemos amigo… - Dijo Forrest mirando a su pokebola - ¡Sal Rhyperior! – exclamo emocionado mientras lanzaba al combate a su poderoso Rhyperior – Rhyperior , usa excavar – el Vulpix de Ash estaba algo desorientado esperando que el tipo roca y tierra salga desde abajo para atacarlo – Concentrate Vulpix – exclamó Ash mirando para todos lados - ¡Usa megacuerno! – el tipo roca salió de debajo de la tierra y comenzó a girar asestando un poderoso ataque a Vulpix que lo dejo en el suelo casi debilitado - ¡Resiste amigo! – gritaba Ash algo desesperado, quizás debió usar a Charizard o Greninja después de todo – Terminemos con esto Rhyperior, usa derribarroca - Forrest quería terminar esto cuanto antes, sabia que no había que perdonar a Ash porque de la nada puede salirte con cualquier estrategia – Vulpix, usa ataque rápido a la roca – el tipo fuego ataco la roca que iba hacia él y la partió en dos con su ataque rápido – Usa ascuas de vuelta en los grifos – ordenó Ash intentando repetir la estrategia con la que venció a Steelix – Claro que no, Rhyperior usa megacuerno rápido – el tipo roca y tierra se lanzó hacia Vulpix que estaba por tirar el ataque de fuego y casi le estampa un potente megacuerno, pero el tipo fuego lo esquivo – Nitrocarga, ¡ahora! – el azabache se mostraba feliz por que su estrategia haya funcionado ya que la nitrocarga impacto en los grifos y en Rhyperior, hiriéndolo bastante – Ahora, ataque rápido junto con ascuas – Vulpix empezó a correr bastante rápido y antes de impactar lanzo su ascuas que termino debilitando al tipo roca. – Rhyperior no puede continuar, eso significa que la batalla es para Ash de Pueblo Paleta – exclamó el 'arbitro' mientras Ash iba a abrazar a su pokémon – Bien hecho amigo, lo hiciste muy bien – exclamó Ash con su Vulpix envuelto en sus brazos y Pikachu acotando desde el hombro del azabache con su – Pika pi – mientras chocaba la patita con la de Vulpix – Felicidades Ash, ganaste la medalla Roca – Forrest felicito al amigo de su hermano y le entrego la medalla, Ash la agarro e hizo su clásica pose – ¡Genial! He ganado la medalla Roca – el azabache coloco la medalla en la caja y fue hacia donde estaban Serena y Alex.

– Felicidades Ash, ha sido un gran combate – dijo la pelimiel con una sonrisa que por alguna extraña razón le encantaba al azabache – Gracias Serena, Vulpix ha luchado muy bien – Dijo el azabache con una gran sonrisa, esas sonrisas que amaba la artista de Kalos –Eres muy fuerte Ash, quiero ser tan fuerte como tu, y lo sere ¡Ya lo veras! – exclamó emocionado Alex – Seguro que si, y Tendremos un gran combate Alex! – dijo aún mas emocionado Ash – Solo por curiosidad, ¿Hacia dónde te diriges ahora? – preguntó el azabache – Uhm… La verdad es que ni idea – soltó el rubio mientras reía nerviosamente y se rascaba la cabeza "Igualito a Ash" fue lo que pensó la pelimiel – Acompáñanos hacia Ciudad Celeste, a mi segunda batalla de gimnasio y tu también lo retaras – Ash le ofreció al rubio, este último estaba más feliz que nunca, estaba por viajar junto a su ídolo, aunque sabía que sería por poco tiempo ya que quería hacer su camino solo – Seria un honor viajar contigo, aunque creo que después de Ciudad Celeste nos separaremos pero nos volveremos a ver en la liga, ¿No crees? – Alex estaba bastante emocionado, Ash asintió con la cabeza mientras tenía un mirada decidida, estrecharon sus manos y disponían a irse cuando fueron parados por Flint – Oye Ash, a Brock le dieron unas vacaciones en el curso para ser doctor pokémon y llega esta noche, deberías esperarlo y podrían viajar juntos – sugirió el padre del moreno, esa idea le encanto a Ash – Por supuesto que lo esperare, hace mucho tiempo que no veo a Brock y quiero volver a viajar con el, ¿Qué opinas Serena? – el azabache estaba emocionado por volver a ver a su amigo, aunque a la pelimiel mucho no le gustaba esa idea, quería que siguieran siendo solo ellos dos pero no iba a decirle que no a Ash – Seria genial – dijo la pelimiel fingiendo una sonrisa, Ash se dio cuenta de eso pero prefirió no decir nada. Partieron rumbo al CP para recuperar a sus pokémon y esperar a Brock.

Nuestro héroe consiguió su primer medalla de gimnasio, un posible nuevo rival y además Brock volvería a viajar con él, no podía estar mejor, pero algo le preocupaba. A Serena no parecía agradarle del todo la idea de que Alex y Brock los acompañen. "Mañana hablare con ella" pensó, mientras iban de camino al CP.

* * *

Emerl G Te vuelvo a responder jajaj, gracias por la review, me re confundi con algunos movimientos de Greninja y me cebe metiendo movimientos, en este capitulo trate de no mandar mas de 4. gracias de vuelta x la review

Bk-201joel Gracias a vos tmb por la review, tenes razon que me apure un poco en varios detalles, voy a tratar de que la historia vaya mas lenta, y el tema del romance, no te quiero spoilear nada (?) gracias x seguir la historia papu


	5. Reencuentro

Disclaimer: Pokémon ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a Satoshi Tajiri, etc.

Bueno aca les traigo el 5to . A partir de ahora la historia capaz que avanze mas rapido.

Otra cosa. Vi el final de XYZ y AAAAAHHHH ASH AL FIN PAPUUU

* * *

 _Opening_

 _Tan solo crei, vernos juntos en el borde y encontrar amor_

 _(Se ve a Ash caminando al lado de un rio cabizbajo)_

 _Mi sueño vendi y esperamos un milagro que nunca llego_

 _(Ash recuerda como su Greninja cae frente al Mega Charizard de Alain y empieza a correr llorando)_

 _Y en la oscuridad camine, mi corazón roto se fue_

 _(Ash empieza a caminar y todo a su alrededor se vuelve negro)_

 _NO TE SUELTO MAS, AQUÍ SIEMPRE ESTAS_

 _(Aparece Serena corriendo desde atrás intentando alcanzar a Ash)_

 _Del infierno puede escapar, cerca estuve del final_

 _(La pelimiel finalmente alcanza al azabache para tomarlo del hombro)_

 _NO TE SUELTO MAS, AQUÍ SIEMPRE ESTAS_

 _(La imagen cambia y se puede ver a nuestro héroe sentado sobre una roca con la mirada perdida)_

 _NO TE RINDAS, NAH NAH NAH, VUELVE A MIRAR NAH NAH NAH_

 _(Serena aparece y toma de los hombros a Ash y este le dedica una sonrisa)_

Reencuentro

Luego de la gran batalla entre Ash y Forrest nuestros héroes fueron a descansar al Centro Pokémon mientras esperaban la llegada de Brock. Alex tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que no se la iba a sacar nadie, estaba por viajar junto a su ídolo, Serena estaba bastante seria… No le terminaba de agradar la idea de que se sumen compañeros a su viaje, quería seguir viajando a solas con Ash. Mientras nuestro azabache se sentía muy bien, ya había comenzado su revancha, volvería a ver a Brock y pudo ver la gran fuerza de Vulpix. Aunque había algo que le preocupaba, la seriedad en la cara de Serena "Tengo que hablar con ella" pensó.

Al llegar al Centro Pokémon Ash y Alex dejaron a sus pokémon que habían luchado en el gimnasio con la enfermera Joy mientras fueron a almorzar, el azabache y el rubio comían a toda velocidad mientras hablaban emocionados, la pelimiel por su parte estaba bastante callada. Aunque noto algo que le causó mucha gracia, Alex era mucho más parecido a Ash de lo que había pensado, también noto que era demasiado fan del azabache – Creo que Alex es mas fan de ti que Shota, ¿No crees? – dijo riendo la pelimiel a Ash quien se rio nerviosamente por el comentario, el rubio parecía desconcertado por lo que había dicho Serena, iba a protestar algo cuando la enfermera los interrumpió dándoles sus pokebolas.

– Alex, que te parece una batalla – el azabache se levantó de la mesa emocionado retando al chico de Kalos – Me encantaría – dijo aún más emocionado Alex, los 3 salieron al patio donde había un campo de batalla, se pararon uno de cada costado. – Muy bien, ¡Sal Charmander!-Exclamó emocionado el rubio, de la pokebola salió el inicial tipo fuego, inmediatamente se contagió del entusiasmo de su entrenador – Muy bien Pikachu, adelante – el tipo eléctrico salto del hombro de Ash para ponerse en posición de pelea, el azabache también saco a Greninja y Charizard para que entrenen entre ellos.

\- Vamos amigo, ¡Usa arañazo! – gritaba emocionado el rubio mientras que Ash estaba bastante tranquilo – Esquívalo y usa Cola de hierro – el ratón esquivo con mucha velocidad el ataque del tipo fuego y le asestó un fuerte golpe con su cola – Resiste amigo, usa Arañazo otra vez – Alex volvió a ordenar el mismo ataque, pero las garras del tipo fuego empezaron a brillar y Pikachu recibió un ataque mas fuerte – Guau, ¿desde cuándo sabes garra de metal amigo? – preguntó Alex algo sorprendido por el ataque de su amigo, Charmander solo respondió con un divertido – Charm -. Pikachu ya parecía recuperado y se disponía a atacar - ¡Usa ataque rápido! – Ash parecía emocionado por la batalla, el ratón eléctrico impacto a toda velocidad en el tipo fuego – Ahora, Impactrueno – Pikachu libero una gran cantidad de energía eléctrica que iba a golpear a Charmander – ¡Usa Lanzallamas! – Los dos ataques chocaron y produjeron una explosión, posteriormente una cortina de humo. Cuando la cortina termino se pudo ver al pokémon de Alex debilitado en el suelo y al Pikachu de Ash casi sin ningún rasguño – tu Pikachu es muy fuerte Ash, bien hecho amigo – dijo Alex mientras guardaba a su Charmander - ¡Ganemos esto amigo! – gritó emocionado el rubio mientras sacaba a su Eevee – Pikachu, descansa. ¡Sal Vulpix! – el tipo eléctrico se subió nuevamente al hombro de su entrenador y el tipo fuego salió de su pokebola bastante motivado – Eevee usa ataque rápido – decía Alex mientras que Ash lo imitaba, ambos chocaron una y otra vez. " No hay caso, Vulpix es más rápido" pensaba Alex a medida que la batalla continuaba "Ya se" se dijo a si mismo mientras sonrió confiado – Usa ataque rápido de nuevo Eevee – volvió a ordenar el mismo ataque – Tu también Vulpix – Ash seguía tranquilo disfrutando de la velocidad de Vulpix - ¡Ahora salta! – dijo emocionado el rubio, el pokemon evolución salto justo antes de que el Vulpix lo impacte – Foco Energia – dijo confiado el nativo de Kalos, el pequeño Eevee se rodeo de un aura blanca e impacto con Vulpix haciéndole bastante daño – Vulpix, ¿te encuentras bien amigo? – preguntó Ash al ver el ataque que recibió su compañero, el tipo fuego asintió con la cabeza y se preparó de vuelta para luchar – Muy bien amigo, Lanzallamas – el zorro lanzo un potente lanzallamas que alcanzo al Eevee y lo dejo en el suelo – Termínalo con ataque rapido – Vulpix acabo con Eevee, el pokémon evolución quedo debilitado – Vaya Ash, eres muy fuerte. Entrenare muy duro y te venceré – Alex recogió a su pokémon y lo metió en su pokebola "Todavía debo mejorar muchísimo, voy a aprender mucho de Ash en este tiempo que estaremos juntos y luego entrenare muy duro, voy a vencerlo" eran los pensamientos del rubio – Fue una buena pelea Alex, y recuerda ¡No te rindas hasta el final! – dijo Ash entusiasmado, aunque lo último lo dijo más para si mismo. "Esta vez tengo que ganar la liga, sí o sí. Voy a entrenar muy duro, tengo que ser mejor que nadie más, no me voy a permitir fallar" el azabache buscaba motivación en si mismo.

Hubo un breve silencio que termino rompiendo Serena –Vaya, los dos son muy fuertes, más que todo tu Ash – la pelimiel le sonrió al azabache, esto hizo que ambos se sonrojen. Al mostaza le encantaban esas sonrisas de Serena aunque no sabía por qué – Igualmente, tengo que hacerme mucho más fuerte si quiero ganar la liga – dijo el subcampeón de la liga Kalos con una sonrisa decidida, a lo que Pikachu acoto emocionado y levantando un puño - Pika pi – el entusiasmo era muy grande en los dos – Nos haremos muy fuertes juntos amigo – Ash le hablo a su pokémon que obviamente le asintió – Nosotros también nos haremos muy fuertes – Alex estaba más que entusiasmado mientras le hablaba a la pokebola de Charmander.

Alex siguió entrenando mientras Ash y Serena conversaban – Oye, quiero dar un paseo por la ciudad… Todavía queda bastante para que llegue Brock ¿no? – la pelimiel le propuso al azabache – Claro, vamos… Oye Alex ¿Vienes? – Cuando el azabache acepto la invitación de la pelimiel, a esta se le formo una gran sonrisa… Que se le fue al instante cuando Ash invitó a Alex – Uhm… Prefiero seguir entrenando – dijo el rubio rascando su cabeza.

Nuestros héroes fueron a dar un paseo por Ciudad Plateada, otra vez para sorpresa de Ash la ciudad había cambiado bastante, parecía bastante moderna al igual que Ciudad Verde, pasaron por un gran cartel que tenia un anuncio sobre un programa de Television – Camino a l-la Liga – Ash leyó en voz alta el título del programa con cara de desconcierto, esto extraño a un hombre que pasaba atrás de nuestros héroes - ¿No conoces al mejor programa sobre la Liga Pokémon de todo Kanto? – parecía alarmado ese extraño hombre – Uhm… Digamos que no estuve por más de dos días en esta región desde hace 5 años – Dijo Ash quien reía nerviosamente – Veras, es un programa que da informes sobre los candidatos a ganar la liga, sus mejores promesas, el progreso que llevan o sea cuantas medallas van teniendo y así. Además de que da información sobre la Liga añil o la Liga de Campeones - ¿Es como un magazine de la liga pokémon? – preguntó Serena bastante curiosa, esta recibió una afirmación del hombre – Vaya, en Kalos hay un programa bastante parecido – Dijo la pelimiel, mientras que Ash seguía bastante confundido – Uhm.. Y ¿Desde cuándo esta este programa? – este tema generó muchísima curiosidad en el azabache – Emm – pensó este extraño hombre colocando una mano en su barbilla – Hace casi tres años, Charles Goodshow y una empresa llegaron a un acuerdo para modernizar la Liga. Luego esa misma empresa llego a un acuerdo con los Altos mandos de 6 regiones más para reformar la Liga de Campeones – siguió explicando ese hombre, lo último que dijo le extraño bastante a Ash "Ese nombre, lo he escuchado antes" y luego recordó lo que le habían dicho sus amigos en Sinnoh – Guau, supongo que Kanto ha cambiado bastante – dijo más para sí mismo, luego siguieron su paseo, ambos disfrutaban de la compañía del otro, aunque Ash parecía bastante inseguro sobre por qué le gustaba tanto estar con la pelimiel, había un silencio bastante incomodo que la nativa de Kalos rompió – Oye Ash, que te parece si me acompañas a comprar bayas para mis pokelitos – la pelimiel le propuso algo que el azabache no pudo negar, le encantaban esos pokelitos - ¡Claro que si! – dijo emocionadísimo, si hay algo que le gustaba más que las batallas era comer. Luego de comprar las bayas fueron de vuelta para el Centro Pokémon porque ya estaba anocheciendo y Brock iba a llegar en cualquier momento.

Llegaron al Centro Pokémon y se sorprendieron al ver a Alex todavía entrenando – Vaya, podrías descansar un poco – Dijo Serena mientras reía nerviosamente – Tengo que ser muy fuerte si voy a retar de nuevo al gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste – dijo el rubio que seguía con una gran energía - ¿Ya lo habías retado? – preguntó curioso Ash – Si, y me derroto con su poderoso Gyarados – exclamó Alex muy serio. – Supongo que Misty se ha hecho muy fuerte, me parece que voy a tener que usar a Greninja y a Charizard contra ella – hablo Ash, pero parecía decirlo más para sí mismo - ¿Conoces a la líder de gimnasio? – preguntó algo extrañada Serena – Sip, viajo conmigo durante Kanto, las Islas naranjas y Johto – dijo un nostálgico Ash – Vaya, sí que tienes amigos. Me iré a hacer los pokelitos – dijo Serena algo celosa, el azabache se sentó en un banco mientras observaba entrenar a Alex.

Pasó alrededor de una hora cuando Ash vio que atrás de Alex venia una figura conocida, se paró y fue corriendo hacia él - ¡Brock, amigo! – exclamó Ash emocionado mientras saludaba a su amigo – Vaya, cuanto tiempo Ash – dijo emocionado también el morocho, habían pasado más de 2 años desde la última vez que se vieron. – Mi padre me dijo que estarías aquí así que vine a saludarte – Ya habían entrado al Centro Pokémon para conversar de sus aventuras en estos dos años – Sabes, tu padre me dijo que te dieron vacaciones en Johto, que tal si viajas conmigo por Kanto como en los viejos tiempos – exclamó Ash emocionado mientras invitaba a Brock a unirse a su aventura – Suena genial, ya extrañaba tener aventuras contigo – la pregunta que le hizo Ash pareció encantarle a Brock, aunque el ser doctor Pokémon era su sueño extrañaba la emoción que le generaba viajar – Muy bien, entonces te presentare a tu nueva compañera, ven Serena – dijo Ash emocionado, la pelimiel al escuchar su nombre fue inmediatamente al hall del CP, se presentó a Brock - Vaya eres hermosa, que te parece ser mi … - Brock se había 'enamorado' de Serena, esto causo ¿celos? En Ash que no le dejo terminar y tiro al morocho de su oreja – Vaya, no cambias más – dijo el azabache riendo nerviosamente algo sonrojado, la pelimiel estaba encantada de que Ash estuviera ¿celoso?.

\- Los pokelitos ya están listos – luego de cenar Serena trajo sus pokelitos en una bandeja, pero antes de servirlos en la mesa un Squirtle a toda velocidad se los robo saliendo del Centro Pokémon seguido de una enfermera Joy, Brock se 'enamoro' de esta última pero antes de que haga algo Ash lo detuvo de vuelta – Perdonen a Squirtle, su entrenador lo abandono hace unos meses y me dispuse a cuidarlo, es algo problemático – se disculpó la enfermera, todos aceptaron pero fueron a buscar a Squirtle, incluidos los pokémon de Ash. Cuando salieron del CP un cubo metalico otra vez cayo al lado de Pikachu y atrapo a todos los pokémon de Ash incluidos a Squirtle - ¿pero qué? – fue lo que preguntó Alex

\- Prepárense para los problemas y más vale que tem… - el Equipo Rocket iba a empezar su discurso pero fueron interrumpidos por Ash – Ya cállense, me tienen verdaderamente harto – parecía bastante irritado el azabache, Serena saco a Braixen y Brock a Croagunk – Braixen usa Lanzallamas al globo – dijo Serena también muy irritada – Croagunk usa Piquete Venenoso también en el globo – dijo Brock divertido por volver a ver al Equipo Rocket, estos ataques hicieron explotar el globo y libero a los pokémon de Ash – Pikachu, usa impactrueno – el ratón eléctrico mando a volar al Equipo Rocket

\- Estos torpes ni siquiera nos dejaron terminar nuestro lema – dijo Jessie muy molesta – El equipo Rocket ha sido vencido otra vez – dijeron los 3 juntos acompañados por un – Woooobbuffet –

\- Vaya, de verdad no se cansan nunca – Dijo Brock riendo, toda esta situación extrañó bastante a Alex – ¿Quiénes eran? – preguntó, - Unos imbéciles que se dedican a robar los pokémon de otros – Dijo Ash todavía irritado. Serena se percató de que estaba todavía el Squirtle con los pokelitos – Oye, ¿quieres venir conmigo? – preguntó la pelimiel al tipo agua, los ojos de este último se llenaron de brillitos y abrazo a Serena - ¿No tienes problemas de que me lo lleve enfermera? – pregunto la pelimiel – Claro que no, estoy feliz por el – dijo Joy con una sonrisa. Luego de eso la pelimiel saco una pokebola y la golpeo suavemente en la cabeza del inicial de agua – Genial, tengo un Squirtle – dijo encantada la originaria de Kalos – Muy bien Serena, Squirtle debe ser muy fuerte – exclamó el azabache con una sonrisa – Deberíamos ir a descansar para mañana partir hacia Ciudad Celeste – Dijo el rubio a lo que todos asintieron.

Así el camino de nuestros héroes continua, hacia Ciudad Celeste.

* * *

Gracias a todos por las reviews, y porfavor diganme en que puedo mejorar ;)


	6. Como en los viejos tiempos

Disclaimer: Pokémon ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a Satoshi Tajiri, etc.

Bueno aca les traigo el 6to, es un toque mas largo que los otros pero bueno. Espero que les guste papuz

* * *

 _Opening_

 _Tan solo crei, vernos juntos en el borde y encontrar amor_

 _(Se ve a Ash caminando al lado de un rio cabizbajo)_

 _Mi sueño vendi y esperamos un milagro que nunca llego_

 _(Ash recuerda como su Greninja cae frente al Mega Charizard de Alain y empieza a correr llorando)_

 _Y en la oscuridad camine, mi corazón roto se fue_

 _(Ash empieza a caminar y todo a su alrededor se vuelve negro)_

 _NO TE SUELTO MAS, AQUÍ SIEMPRE ESTAS_

 _(Aparece Serena corriendo desde atrás intentando alcanzar a Ash)_

 _Del infierno puede escapar, cerca estuve del final_

 _(La pelimiel finalmente alcanza al azabache para tomarlo del hombro)_

 _NO TE SUELTO MAS, AQUÍ SIEMPRE ESTAS_

 _(La imagen cambia y se puede ver a nuestro héroe sentado sobre una roca con la mirada perdida)_

 _NO TE RINDAS, NAH NAH NAH, VUELVE A MIRAR NAH NAH NAH_

 _(Serena aparece y toma de los hombros a Ash y este le dedica una sonrisa)_

Como en los viejos tiempos

Nuestros héroes habían llegado a Ciudad Celeste tras un día de viaje, Ash y Brock estaban impacientes por llegar al gimnasio y reencontrarse con Misty mientras que Alex estaba muy enfocado en tener su revancha contra la experta en tipo agua. Serena por su parte estaba buscando la forma de disimular sus celos hacia la líder del gimnasio Celeste, encima, para mala suerte de ella el azabache y el moreno no paraban de recordar las aventuras que habían tenido junto a Misty.

Al cabo de un rato llegaron al gimnasio, Serena se encontró maravillada con la forma del edificio, se dispusieron a entrar. Ash estaba muy ansioso mientras Alex estaba demasiado serio – Oye Alex, ¿Te encuentras bien? Hace desde que salimos de Ciudad Plateada que prácticamente no hablas – el azabache se preocupó por la actitud de su nuevo amigo – Estoy tratando de idear una estrategia, la última vez su Gyarados derroto a mis dos pokémon de un solo golpe y en el gimnasio de Plateada también fui derrotado fácilmente – Dijo un Alex muy serio – Vamos amigo, son gimnasios muy fuertes, yo ni siquiera los derrote cuando viaje por Kanto la primera vez – Soltó el azabache tratando de animar al rubio – Entonces, ¿Cómo es que participaste en la liga? – Lo que había dicho el mostaza sorprendió a Alex y rápidamente quiso despejar sus dudas – Veras, contra Brock digamos que sin querer se activaron los grifos así que los ataques de Pikachu eran más efectivos contra su Onyx pero antes de vencerlo preferí dar por terminado el combate, ya que no quería lastimar a su pokémon… Cuando me estaba yendo Brock me alcanzó para darme la medalla – Ash parecía nostálgico contando sus anécdotas de su primer viaje, a Alex le emocionaban las historias de Ash – Ahora entiendo como ideaste la estrategia cuando luchaste contra Forrest, y ¿Qué paso con Misty? – preguntó el rubio – Bueno simplemente no pudimos terminar nuestra batalla porque nos interrumpió el Equipo Rocket – Dijo Ash riendo y haciendo una pausa para luego seguir – Pero estábamos muy empatados, y eso que todavía ella no tenía a Gyarados – terminó el azabache – Ya veo… - Dijo el nativo de Kalos que seguía pensativo " Va a ser muy difícil vencer a ese Gyarados" pensó – No te rindas hasta el final Alex, mira como son las cosas, fracasé en 6 ligas consecutivas y aun así aquí estoy – dijo Ash algo dolido, pero no iba a permitir que su nuevo amigo se rinda – Vamos, quiero batallar contra ti en la liga – soltó decidido el de Pueblo Paleta levantando un puño – Tienes razón… Hay algo que debes tener en claro ¡Voy a ganarte en la liga! – dijo ahora muy decidido el rubio mientras chocaba su puño con Ash.

Luego de eso fueron a una especie de recepción, que según Ash antes no estaba – Hola, vengo por una batalla de gimnas… - soltó el azabache sin mirar hasta que vio un rostro familiar del otro lado de la recepción – Tu eres Daisy ¿No? – dijo algo sorprendido, a lo que la rubia respondió – Claro, ¿Tu eres Ash verdad? Viajaste con mi hermana hace mucho – dijo alegre la hermana de Misty – Claro, y ahora vengo a por una batalla de gimnasio… Verás, estoy juntando las medallas para participar en la Liga Pokémon de nuevo – explicó el azabache sonriendo – Esta bien, iré a buscar a Misty… Ustedes vayan yendo para el campo de batalla – dijo Daisy señalando el lugar donde se haría el combate – Está bien, una cosa más… Solo por curiosidad ¿Y tus otras hermanas? – preguntó Ash curioso antes de irse – Nos invitaron a una gira pero yo preferí no ir, quise estar un tiempo con Misty en el gimnasio – dijo yéndose una de las 4 hermanas.

Ash, Brock, Alex y Serena fueron hacia el campo de batalla, Brock y Serena fueron a sentarse en una de las tribunas mientras que el azabache y el rubio discutían que iría primero – Esta bien, hagamos piedra papel o tijera y el que gana enfrenta a Misty primero ¿Estamos? – dijo Ash tratando de apurar las cosas – Está bien – soltó Alex haciendo una pausa – Al mejor de tres – finalizó, luego de eso se dispusieron a realizar el juego. Gano As rápidamente – Oye Alex, te están llamando – soltó Ash riéndose, esto extrañó al nativo de Kalos - ¿Quién? – preguntó extrañado – Desde el banco – soltó Ash aun riendo y señalando las tribunas, esto 'enfado' al rubio - ¿ Enserio tienes 16 años? – preguntó mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras iba a sentarse a las tribunas.

Mientras Daisy estaba buscando a Misty – Oye Misty – la llamo la rubia cuando encontró a la líder del gimnasio, estaba sentada en la tribuna donde se hacían los espectáculos de sus hermanas, se la notaba aburrida y algo triste – Oye vamos anímate, alguien te ha retado – Dijo la rubia tratando de animar a su hermana menor – Que bien, un reto – dijo irónicamente la pelirroja – ¿Quién es? ¿Otro novato? – preguntó la líder del gimnasio mientras se dirigía hacia el campo de batalla – Vamos, anímate que es alguien especial – soltó Daisy con una sonrisa mientras apuraba a su hermana.

Cuando llegaron al lugar donde se iba a hacer la batalla Misty vio a su oponente, no podía creer a quien tenía al frente - ¿Ash? – preguntó incrédula acercándose al entrenador – Sip, soy yo Misty, cuanto tiem… - iba a decir el azabache pero fue interrumpido por la pelirroja que le asesto una fuerte cachetada – Imbécil, ni siquiera te has dignado a llamarme, sigues siendo un niño – Dijo molesta pero inmediatamente abrazó fuertemente al azabache, este último correspondió el abrazo. Esto generó muchísimos celos en Serena – También vine con Brock y una amiga – luego de soltarse el azabache señalo a las tribunas donde estaban el moreno, el rubio y la pelimiel. Rápidamente Misty fue a abrazar a Brock y a saludar a Serena – Tú también eres un tonto – dijo 'enojada' mientras le pegaba una cachetada al de Ciudad Plateada – Te he extrañado mucho Misty – soltó Brock mientras reía nerviosamente, luego de eso Ash presentó a Serena – Uhm… Bueno Misty, ella es Serena, me acompañó por la región Kalos y ahora me acompaña por aquí – dijo el azabache mientras miraba a la pelimiel – Vaya Ash, creo que no sigues siendo completamente un niño, Ash Ketchum de novio ¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado? – preguntó mientras tendía su mano hacia la nativa de Kalos, lo que dijo provoco un muy fuerte sonrojo en Serena y Ash – N-no So-somos novi-os, somos uhmm… A-amigos, si eso – Dijo Ash mientras movía sus manos negando rápidamente, visiblemente nervioso – Ash ti-tiene ra-razón – soltó la pelimiel totalmente sonrojada mientras negaba al igual que Ash, aunque le dolía decirle 'amigo' a su amado – Uhm… Okey, tranquilícense – dijo riendo Misty mientras una gotita estilo anime sobre su cara, luego se percató de algo – Tu, me has retado hace unos días… Eres Alex ¿No? – preguntó la pelirroja al rubio – Si, vine por mi revancha – exclamó emocionado el chico de Kalos levantando un puño - ¿Podemos empezar la batalla? – Ash se estaba impacientando – Dios… Está bien vamos – dijo Misty mientras iban hacia el campo de batalla, los retos de gimnasio ya no le generaban tanta emoción, pero el volver a competir contra Ash le fue motivo de sobra para emocionarse. Se pararon uno de cada extremo y la arbitro empezó a especificar las reglas – Sera un combate de 2 versus 2, el combate termina cuando los dos pokémon de un entrenador estén debilitados, solo el retador puede sustituir a su pokémon – explicó la árbitro del encuentro – Muy bien, ¡Iremos con todo Psyduck! – la pelirroja rápidamente saco su pokébola y mando a luchar a su primer pokémon.

Pikachu que estaba en el hombro de Ash saltó emocionado y se dirigía al campo de batalla pero el azabache lo frenó – Espera Pikachu, quisiera probar el poder de Vulpix – soltó el azabache, esto decepcionó a Pikachu, sin duda quería luchar – Pika pi chuuuu – dijo haciéndose el enojado – Uhm… Está bien, adelante Pikachu, vamos a ganarle a esta niña – el azabache no iba a negarle pelear a Pikachu así que lo mando a luchar – Bien amigo, usa ataque rápido – Pikachu fue corriendo a toda velocidad , estaba bastante enojado porque Ash no quería hacerlo pelear, se sentía celoso del tipo fuego – Fuerza psíquica – soltó Misty, el tipo agua/psíquico elevo sus patas hacia su cabeza, sus ojos empezaron a brillar y envió una onda que dejo inmóvil al tipo eléctrico – Vamos amigo libérate, tu puedes – soltó Ash desesperado – Psyduck, usa arañazo – soltó Misty con una sonrisa – Vamos Pikachu, confió en ti, usa Ataque rápido – el pato iba a impactar con arañazo a Pikachu pero el ratón eléctrico se liberó del ataque Psíquico y realizo un fuerte ataque rápido, que golpeo al pokémon de la pelirroja dejándolo herido – Psyduck, resiste – la líder de gimnasio era ahora quien estaba desesperada – Pikachu, usa cola de hierro – soltó Ash decidido a ganar – Psyduck, confusión – con todas sus fuerzas el tipo agua/psíquico uso otro ataque psíquico, este confundió a Pikachu y en vez de impactar su cola de hierro en el pokémon de Misty se auto lastimo golpeándose en la cabeza generándose un gran daño - ¡Pikachu! – gritó Ash asustado, pero Pikachu siguió golpeándose a sí mismo con cola de hierro, estaba enojado pero muy confundido – Pikachu, ¡Por dios para! – Ash se escuchaba desesperado pero solo recibía respuestas negativas de su pokémon, soltando gritos enojados e ignorando a su entrenador – Vamos amigo, sé que estás enojado porque quise hacer pelear a Vulpix y a Greninja, pero era para probar la fuerza del zorrito. Tu eres mi mejor amigo desde hace más de 6 años, a ti no te cambió por nada – soltó el azabache muy preocupado por su ratita, Pikachu se calmó y pudo salir de su confusión - ¡Ahora ganemos Pikachu! – soltó decidido Ash mientras que Pikachu acoto con un – Chu – bastante enérgico – Cola de hierro – Arañazo – dijeron casi al mismo tiempo los entrenadores, los ataques chocaban una y otra vez - Fuerza Psiquica – soltó Misty tratando de vencer al ratón – Resiste amigo – Pikachu resistió el ataque – Impactrueno – ordenó el azabache, el tipo eléctrico soltó una gran descarga que dejo casi debilitado al tipo agua -¡Psyduck! – soltó Misty al ver a su pokémon tan herido, la arbitro ya estaba por señalar la victoria de Pikachu cuando Psyduck se paró y un aura azul empezó a emerger de él, de un segundo a otro fue cubierto por una luz celeste – Está evolucionando – dijo preocupado Brock, y tenía razón… el pato evolucionó en Golduck.

El tipo agua recientemente evolucionado rugió y se cubrió de agua, lanzándose a toda velocidad hacia Pikachu – Guau, tu Golduck aprendió AcuaJet – dijo Ash sorprendido y asustado – Pikachu esquívalo – quiso decir el azabache pero Pikachu no pudo esquivar el poderoso ataque que impacto en él – Pikachu no puede continuar, a Ash le queda un pokémon – dijo la arbitro levantando una bandera del lado de Misty – ¡Pikachu! – Soltó apenado Ash - ¿Estas bien? – preguntó mientras abrazaba a su primer pokémon, a lo que el tipo eléctrico respondió con un débil – Pi – Ash dejo a Pikachu a su lado y saco una pokébola – Ganemos esto, amigo – soltó aún más decidido que antes mientras liberaba a Greninja, el tipo agua/siniestro miraba a su contrincante – Gre nin – soltó decidido – Guau Ash, que Pokémon es ese – Misty saco su pokedex para saber más del pokémon de su contrincante

 _\- Greninja, el Pokémon ninja y la forma evolucionada de Frogadier. Los veloces movimientos de Greninja confunden a sus oponentes y puede condensar agua para formar filosas estrellas –_

\- Así que Greninja eh… Vamos a ganar esto Golduck – soltó decidida Misty – Vamos a esforzarnos por ganar esto amigo – dijo Ash girándose la gorra hacia atrás – Doble equipo – cientos de Greninjas se formaron alrededor del pokémon de Misty –Concéntrate Golduck – dijo Misty aunque en vano ya que su pokémon lanzó un potente pulso de agua a un Greninja que se le acerco pero este no era el original – Shuriken de agua Greninja – dijo Ash decidido y entonces mientras Golduck seguía disparando contra los falsos Greninjas el original apareció arriba suyo con un potente shuriken hecho de agua que impactó en él dejándolo debilitado – Golduck no puede continuar, a ambos le queda un pokémon – dijo la arbitro levantando una bandera esta vez del lado de Ash –Lo hiciste bien amigo, ahora descansa… - Misty guardó a su pokémon y saco una pokébola – Iré con todo, ¡Sal Gyarados! – En la pileta se materializo un potente Gyarados – Usa Hidrobomba – soltó la pelirroja , Greninja aunque pudo esquivar el ataque sufrió algo de daños, aunque muy pocos – Uhm… Movimientos tipo agua no serán muy efectivos contra tipo agua – se dijo más para si misma – Acabemos con esto – dijo Ash emocionado – Greninja usa Corte – de las manos de la rana hormonada se formaron dos especies de cuchillas que impactaron con Gyarados causándole varios daños – Doble equipo y corte – soltó Ash con una sonrisa confiada, y entonces cienes de Greninjas se formaron alrededor de Gyarados y todos tenían sus cuchillas – Usa protección – soltó Misty y antes de que los Greninjas impacten en su pokémon alrededor de él se formó un escudo que lo defendió de los ataques – Hiperrayo – soltó decidida, ese ataque dio de lleno en el pokémon ninja - ¡Esta bien Greninja, llevemos esto a otro nivel – dijo Ash con una mirada llena de determinación, luego levanto su brazo al igual que su pokémon – Lo van a hacer – dijo Serena emocionada, esto extrañó al moreno - ¿El qué? – preguntó finalmente Brock – Ya verán – dijo aún emocionada Serena.

Greninja se rodeó de un tornado de agua, su apariencia se asemejó más a la de Ash, en su espalda salió un Shuriken bastante grande y en su pecho se formaron dos 'V' similares a las que tiene Ash en su buzo – ¿Pero qué? – preguntó Misty – ¡Es Greninja-Ash! – gritó emocionado como una fangirl Alex – ¿Gre…Ninja…Ash? – preguntó Brock aún más confundido – Ash y Greninja poseen un vínculo muy fuerte, tanto así que sus corazones se sincronizan al igual que ellos – dijo Serena maravillada.

\- Gyarados hiperrayo – dijo Misty, ahora Greninja había esquivado el ataque con facilidad – As aéreo – Greninja saltó a gran velocidad pero choco su ataque con la protección – Recuerda que todavía esta la protección – decía Misty casi riéndose hasta que vio horrorizada como Greninja rompía la protección dándole muchos golpes – Hiperrayo de nuevo – grito aterrada – Mega Shuriken de agua – dijo Ash levantando una mano, cosa que Greninja imito y saco el Shuriken de su espalda, esta se volvió gigante, los ataques chocaron generando una gran humareda, finalmente el Mega Shuriken venció al hiperrayo e impacto a Gyarados generándole un gran daño, pero este todavía seguía en pie –Tu Gyarados es muy fuerte – dijo Ash sorprendido – Lanzallamas – dijo Misty algo abatida, Gyarados saco lo último de sus fuerzas para hacer ese ataque que dio en Greninja, pero solo se desvaneció. Cuando Gyarados volvió a mirar se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver a cientos de ese pokémon ninja rodeándolo – As aéreo – dijo Ash para finalizar la batalla, inmediatamente todos se lanzaron arriba del dragón de agua impactándole con el fuerte ataque dejándolo debilitado – Gyarados no puede continuar, al líder no le quedan más pokémon por lo tanto Ash el retador es el vencedor – exclamó la arbitro sorprendida por la fuerza de Greninja mientras levantaba una banderita hacia el lado de Ash.

\- Guau Ash, eres muy fuerte – dijo la pelirroja mientras guardaba a su pokémon – Gracias amigo – dijo Ash guardando a Greninja – Y gracias a ti Misty, fue una gran batalla – dijo sonriendo.

\- Ten, esta vez te la mereces – dijo la pelirroja mientras le entregaba la medalla cascada al azabache, este rápidamente la agarro e hizo su clásica pose – ¡Qué bien, tengo la medalla cascada! – mientras exhibía la medalla para luego guardarla en la caja, Misty se sentía feliz, hacía tiempo que no tenía una batalla tan emocionante, casi que ni disfrutaba de ellas ya.

\- Bien hecho Ash, sin dudas eres muy fuerte – dijo Serena sonriéndole al azabache – Ella tiene razón, te has hecho muy fuerte, sin duda eres mucho más fuerte de lo que eras en Sinnoh – soltó Brock sorprendido por el nivel de su amigo – Gracias chicos, aunque fueron Greninja y Pikachu los que hicieron el trabajo – soltó el azabache mirando a Pikachu que ya estaba mejor, este solo fingió una sonrisa y dijo un apagado – Pika pi – le había dolido mucho no haber hecho nada, ya que fue prácticamente Greninja el que derroto a los dos pokémon de la pelirroja. – Creo que no tengo forma de derrotarte por ahora – rió nervioso Alex.

-¿ Ahora irán hacia Ciudad Carmin no? – preguntó Misty algo nostálgica, Daisy noto todo lo que su hermana extrañaba viajar – Si, supongo que iremos al gimnasio de Ciudad Carmin, salvo Alex que quiere darte una revancha – habló el azabache – Seguro – dijo la pelirroja algo triste – Oye Misty, luego de esa batalla con el rubio, ¿No te parece volver a viajar? – preguntó Daisy haciendo una pausa – Yo me haré cargo del gimnasio – continuó, esto maravillo a la pelirroja – Sabes, tengo muchas ganas de conocer la región Sinnoh – dijo sonriendo la entrenadora – Supongo que me iras a ver en la liga – dijo Ash algo 'enfadado' – Voy a hacer tiempo para ir a verte y espero por Arceus que ganes algo más que la liga – dijo Misty guiñándole un ojo a Serena, esta última se sonrojo - ¿Qué? – el azabache no entendió lo último, esto desconcertó a Misty y a la pelimiel – Nada, déjalo… Sigues siendo un niño – dijo riendo ahora.

Luego de despedirse con un abrazo entre Ash, Brock y Misty, el azabache fue a despedirse de su nuevo rival – Te veré en la liga entonces – dijo decidido Ash mientras chocaba su puño con el rubio – Dalo por hecho – soltó el rubio con una mirada decidida.

\- ¿Vas a estar despidiéndote de tu ídolo todo el maldito día o vamos a luchar? – preguntó irónica la pelirroja – Ya voy – dijo decidido el rubio - ¡Sal Charmander! – soltó – Es tu turno Azurill – dijo ahora la primer compañera de Ash liberando a su pokémon. Nuestros héroes ya habían seguido camino hacia Ciudad Carmin mientras se libraba una gran batalla – Lanzallamas – Pistola agua – dijeron al mismo tiempo los entrenadores y los ataques chocaron. Mientras el viaje continua.

 **Mientras tanto en Pueblo Paleta**

Un hombre que aparentaba 35 años, piel bronceada, pelo negro con pequeñas 'Z' en sus mejillas tocaba la puerta en una de las casas del Pueblo siendo atendido por Delia – V-volviste – dijo emocionada la madre de Ash abrazando a ese hombre – Creo que era tiempo de volver por unos días o meses, luego tengo que continuar mi viaje – dijo ese extraño señor mientras correspondía el abrazo de Delia – Claro que lo entiendo, Ash debe querer conocerte – Ya estaban en el living de la residencia sentados uno al lado del otro en el sofá – Vi lo fuerte y grande que es, sin duda era el momento de volver. Igualmente sabes que lo vi madurar alrededor de mis viajes – seguían conversando - ¿Donde esta? – preguntó este hombre – Esta reuniendo las medallas de gimnasio para participar en la Liga de Kanto, ¿Que te parece enfrentar a tu hijo en la liga? – Propuso Delia al padre de Ash – Seria una buena idea, todavía recuerdo cuando la gane, o cuando fui derrotado por ese chico… Uhm.. Como se llamaba, el del Charizard – pensaba en voz alta el padre de Ash con una mano en su barbilla – Fue hace mucho tiempo sin duda – Igualmente hay una diferencia de edad bastante grande entre tú y ese chico – reía Delia – Pero tampoco soy tan grande – dijo haciéndose el ofendido el padre de Ash, luego de un par de risas llego el momento de partir – Escucha, no le digas nada a Ash. Quiero que sea una sorpresa que voy a participar en la liga – dijo el hombre – Claro que será una sorpresa Ashton. Entonces es un hasta pronto – dijo la madre de Ash abrazando al padre del azabache – Sabes que por más que salga de viaje, en algún momento volveré – dijo Ashton correspondiendo el abrazo. Luego de despedirse saco de su pokebola a un Pidgeot muy grande, se subió a él y salió volando.

* * *

Gracias a todos por las reviews, y porfavor diganme en que puedo mejorar ;) o si les gusta que haya incluido al papa de Ash en la Liga

Emerl G SEEEEEEEEE te imaginas una Serena deforme en Alola haciendo pareja con el deforme de Ash? 3


	7. Un verdadero Choque electrico

Disclaimer: Pokémon ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a Satoshi Tajiri, etc.

Perdón por ausentarme varios dias, ak les traje este capitulo y espero que les guste

* * *

 _Opening_

 _Tan solo crei, vernos juntos en el borde y encontrar amor_

 _(Se ve a Ash caminando al lado de un rio cabizbajo)_

 _Mi sueño vendi y esperamos un milagro que nunca llego_

 _(Ash recuerda como su Greninja cae frente al Mega Charizard de Alain y empieza a correr llorando)_

 _Y en la oscuridad camine, mi corazón roto se fue_

 _(Ash empieza a caminar y todo a su alrededor se vuelve negro)_

 _NO TE SUELTO MAS, AQUÍ SIEMPRE ESTAS_

 _(Aparece Serena corriendo desde atrás intentando alcanzar a Ash)_

 _Del infierno puede escapar, cerca estuve del final_

 _(La pelimiel finalmente alcanza al azabache para tomarlo del hombro)_

 _NO TE SUELTO MAS, AQUÍ SIEMPRE ESTAS_

 _(La imagen cambia y se puede ver a nuestro héroe sentado sobre una roca con la mirada perdida)_

 _NO TE RINDAS, NAH NAH NAH, VUELVE A MIRAR NAH NAH NAH_

 _(Serena aparece y toma de los hombros a Ash y este le dedica una sonrisa)_

Un verdadero choque eléctrico

Nuestros héroes continuaron su viaje hacia Ciudad Carmin, tardaron poco en llegar ya que esta vez no se habían perdido – Creo que hemos tardado mucho menos que la primera vez – dijo Brock riendo, acompañado por Ash – Seria demasiado tonto volver a perderse por dos semanas – soltó el azabache aún riendo, Serena no entendía nada de lo que hablaban sus compañeros – ¿De qué hablan? ¿Dos semanas perdidos? Pero si no es tan lejos – soltó con cara de curiosidad la pelimiel de Kalos – Veras… Teníamos algunos problemas para ponernos de acuerdo – dijo Ash riendo nervioso – Eras bastante inmaduro a decir verdad – le recrimino Brock a su viejo amigo, esto causo la risa de Serena – Oye… Yo no era el que le preguntaba a cada mujer que pasaba si quería ser su esposa – el azabache fingió molestia y comenzó a molestar a su compañero – Cállate, si siguieras al menos uno de mis consejos para seducir señoritas ya tendrías novia – soltó Brock algo firme – Claro, tus trucos que te ayudaron a conquistar a la profes… - Iba a decir el azabache pero fue rápidamente interrumpido por el morocho – No la nombres por favor – dijo 'llorando' en posición fetal, la pelimiel a todo esto solo reía nerviosamente con una gotita cayendo por su sien.

Al ser muy tarde decidieron ir a descansar al Centro Pokémon ya que seguramente el gimnasio ya había cerrado, como siempre Brock intentó coquetear con la enfermera Joy pero fue detenido por su Croagunk que como siempre, utilizó su puya nociva para frenarlo. – Me recuerda a Bonnie con Clemont – dijo riendo Serena, a lo que Ash solo miro con una sonrisa – Tienes mucha razón – dijo finalmente entre risas el azabache. – Bien amigo, mañana nos levantaremos temprano para idear una estrategia y entrenar, sabes lo duro que es el teniente Surge así que tendremos que esforzarnos – Ash hablaba con Pikachu entusiasmado, el ratón simplemente respondió con un corto – Pi – levantando su puño, seguía dolido por no haber hecho casi nada en los dos primeros gimnasios, esta vez iba a ser el solo el que derrote al gimnasio de Ciudad Carmín.

Nuestros héroes estaban cenando en el CP mientras que Ash miraba muy concentrado la televisión, estaban dando ese raro programa 'Camino a la Liga', estaban hablando de los entrenadores más prometedores que podrían llegar a luchar en la liga añil. Le prestó particular atención a un chico de alrededor de 11 años, cabello castaño con unos grandes ojos celestes

\- A continuación presentamos a Nate, un joven originario de Johto que junto a su inseparable Quilava están en camino a conseguir su 6ta medalla de gimnasio – decía el conductor del programa mientras pasaban en pantalla batallas de este entrenador, Ash miraba atónito el estilo de combate del chico, nunca hacia un movimiento sin planearlo – Sin duda, tiene muy buenas estrategias – soltaba el conductor del programa, en una de esas imágenes se pudo ver que también tenía un Cubone que parecía en muy buena forma - ¡Quiero batallar contra él! – dijo un Ash muy emocionado – Vaya, en algunas cosas aún no maduras – soltó Brock riendo nervioso. – Es por eso que es Ash, ojala nunca cambies tu chispa – dijo la pelimiel mirando con admiración al azabache – Hay cosas que nunca cambian – exclamó el de Pueblo Paleta mientras rascaba su cabeza. Luego de una muy deliciosa cena los tres compañeros se fueron a dormir, el azabache tenía que levantarse temprano para entrenar y luego ir a desafiar al gimnasio de Ciudad Carmín.

Era un nuevo día en la región Kanto, todavía era temprano por lo que las calles no eran muy concurridas, por segunda vez en toda su vida Ash se levantó más temprano que sus compañeros, tenía mucha ansiedad por ir a entrenar. Aunque Pikachu parecía mucho más emocionado, se dispusieron a desayunar, no iba a volver a entrenar o luchar con el estómago vacío, un rato antes de que el azabache termine su desayuno que consistía en unas tostadas quemadas, su compañera de viaje por Kalos, Serena se despertó y también bajo a desayunar – Buenos días – dijo algo dormida todavía, Ash se quedó un minuto observando a su compañera de viaje toda desalineada "Por más que recién se levante y este toda despeinada, sigue siendo hermosa" pensó, pero rápidamente intento despejar esos pensamientos, solo eran amigos – Buenos días Serena – dijo animado – ¿Cocinar no es lo tuyo verdad? – preguntó la nativa de Kalos mientras reía al ver las tostadas de Ash – Supongo que estoy hecho para otras cosas – rió nervioso el azabache. Luego de terminar sus tostadas salió al patio del CP para idear una estrategia, seguido por Pikachu – Está bien amigo, esta vez voy a usar a Charizard si la batalla es de 2vs2 – hablaba el azabache más para sí mismo mientras liberaba a todos sus pokémon, Pikachu le indicó que iba a pelear sí o sí. Luego de un rato Ash entendió lo que su amigo quería decirle – Claro que vas a pelear tú, amigo – dijo el azabache acariciando la cola del ratón, este solo respondió con un – Chaa – bastante animado, los entrenamientos otra vez fueron por pareja, Pikachu y Charizard contra Greninja y Vulpix, los cuatro pokémon estaban muy igualados. Obviamente peleaban Vulpix vs Pikachu y Charizard vs Greninja, estos últimos estrellaban shurikens de agua y lanzallamas por todos lados mientras que con los más pequeños chocaban ataques muy rápidos – Pikachu, usa Impactrueno, Vulpix Nitrocarga – soltó Ash, los ataques chocaron y la nitrocarga del tipo fuego superó al impactrueno del ratón eléctrico, este se sintió abatido, Vulpix intento ayudarlo a levantarse ofreciéndole su pata, el ratón solamente la negó y se levantó enérgico – Bien, vamos para el gimnasio muchachos – dijo Ash mientras guardaba a sus pokémon y llamaba a sus amigos - ¿Pensaste una estrategia? – preguntó Brock, el azabache solo rió nervioso – Uhm… No, es que no sé cómo peleara ahora Surge ni que pokémon tendrá, supongo que improvisare allá – soltó repentinamente el de Pueblo Paleta mientras rascaba su oreja y reía nervioso, la pelimiel y el morocho miraban sorprendidos a Ash mientras hacían una caída típica de anime – Hay cosas que no cambian – dijo esta vez Brock mientras reía.

Luego del pequeño entrenamiento se dispusieron a ir al gimnasio, al llegar fueron recibidos por los compañeros del teniente Surge y le avisaron a este último que tenía un nuevo reto, al llegar al campo de batalla el militar se sorprendió – Yo a ti te conozco, tu eres el niño que me retó hace un tiempo – dijo confiado el hombre – El mismo, vine a ganar nuevamente esta medalla, y con Pikachu estamos más que listos para hacerlos – soltó emocionado y confiado el azabache, el ratón acotó con un corto – Pi – Los compañeros de Lt Surge se rieron - ¿ Y eso porque? – preguntó el azabache algo ofendido – Esta vez tu Pikachu no derrotara a mi Raichu, y si lo hace no podrá contra mi as bajo la manga – soltó confiado el militar, Ash solo se giró su gorra y se preparó para luchar – Muy bien amigo, ganemos esto – exclamó emocionado mientras Pikachu saltó al campo con una mirada concentrada, esta vez iba a ganarle a los dos pokémon del líder de gimnasio – Sal Raichu ¡Acabemos con estos pequeños! – gritó el líder de gimnasio mientras lanzaba a la evolución de Pikachu a pelear – Ataque rápido – soltó confiado Ash, pero se sorprendió al ver como el Raichu de Surge lo esquivo de una forma muy rápida – Sabes, luego de nuestra batalla hace un tiempo me puse a entrenar en la velocidad de Raichu, no hay forma de que me derrotes – dijo riendo el líder - ¡Vamos Ash, tu puedes! – gritó Serena animando a su amado – Nuestro turno de atacar, Velocidad – soltó el teniente, el Raichu envió unas estrellas que fueron a toda velocidad contra el pokémon inicial de Ash golpeándolo y dejándole algunas heridas – Increíble, tu Raichu aprendió velocidad – dijo Ash algo sorprendido – Muy bien Pikachu, ¡Esforcémonos hasta el final! Usa Cola de hierro – dijo emocionado el azabache, Pikachu volvió a atacar pero otra vez fue esquivado por el pokémon de Surge – Megapatada – soltó el líder del gimnasio de una forma muy dura, Raichu le pego una patada bastante fuerte a Pikachu que lo dejo tendido en el suelo, la secuencia volvió a repetirse tres o cuatro veces, Raichu alternaba entre mega patada y mega puño mientras esquivaba todos los ataques de Pikachu – Electrobola – dijo Ash algo abatido – Impactrueno – dijo el teniente, los ataques chocaron pero el Impactrueno hizo retroceder la electrobola haciendo que ambos ataques impacten en Pikachu, al ser tipo eléctrico no alcanzo para debilitar a la pequeña rata, pero otra vez estaba en el suelo, se sentía furioso, no le podía ganar ni a Vulpix, ni a Steelix ni al Golduck recién evolucionado de Misty - ¡Pikachu! ¿Estás bien? – preguntó asustado el azabache, Serena y Brock miraban muy preocupados la escena – Ese Raichu se ha hecho muy fuerte – soltó finalmente Brock.

Pikachu estaba herido, no solo físicamente, su orgullo también estaba herido, se sentía sumamente inútil - ¡Nunca se rindan hasta el final! – exclamó Serena tratando de animar a Ash y a su pokémon, el azabache rápidamente trato de animar a su mejor amigo - ¡Ella tiene razón Pikachu, no nos vamos a rendir hasta el final! – dijo confiado el azabache, esto fue motivo suficiente para el ratón, volvió a pararse con todas sus fuerzas – Parece que le gusta sufrir – exclamó riendo el teniente.

El ratón se levantó furioso y motivado, soltó una descarga muy fuerte acompañada de un gran - ¡Piiii Kaaaaa! – estaba más que motivado, iba a ganar este combate, por Ash y por él – Acabalo con Velocidad – dijo sin mirar Surge mientras Raichu enviaba su poderoso ataque – Esquívalo con ataque rápido – Replicó Ash bastante confiado, Pikachu esquivo el ataque con muchísima velocidad y se dispuso a golpear a Raichu, que esta vez no pudo esquivar el ataque del ratón – Bien hecho amigo, vamos a ganar esto – afirmó Ash confiando en su pokémon – Ataque rápido otra vez – volvió a ordenar el ataque – Esquívalo – soltó enfurecido Surge – Electro bola – exclamó Ash luego de que Raichu esquive por poco el ataque, esta vez no pudo esquivar la bola eléctrica de Pikachu. Esto le hizo caerse al suelo pero no le causó demasiado daño – Ganemos esto rápido, usa megapatada – soltó Surge, entonces su pokémon empezó a atacar a Pikachu con varias patadas, todas esquivadas por el ratón eléctrico - ¡Cola de hierro! – gritó Ash cuando vio que Raichu había acorralado a Pikachu, entonces antes de que impacte la patada la cola de Pikachu empezó a brillar y la impactó contra la pata de su evolución, luego de unos segundos ambos retrocedieron – Acabalo con Impactrueno – soltó el azabache – Tu también – replicó el teniente, ambos ataques chocaron y esta vez gano el impactrueno de Pikachu dejando debilitado al pokémon de Surge – Regresa – dijo abatido el líder de gimnasio mientras guardaba a su pokémon – Supongo que el entrenamiento de Raichu no está completo, pero vamos a ver como vences a mi as – exclamó confiado Lt. Surge mientras sacaba su siguiente pokebola, luego de lanzarla de ella salió una especie de perro eléctrico que soltaba chispas y parecía algo ¿Rabioso? – Con que Jolteon eh – dijo Ash algo cauteloso, tenía apariencia de ser muy poderoso.

\- ¿Qué pokémon es ese? – preguntó Serena algo sorprendida – Es Jolteon, una de las evoluciones de Eevee, ¿tú tienes una de esas tantas no? – habló Brock – Así es, mi pequeña y linda Eevee evoluciono en una fuerte Sylveon – esta vez habló la pelimiel con orgullo.

\- Puedes con esto, ¿Verdad amigo? – preguntó confiado Ash, Pikachu solo afirmo con la cabeza mirando para atrás – Muy bien, entonces usa Ataque rápido junto a Cola de hierro – soltó Ash mientras que Surge esperaba, finalmente cuando Pikachu estuvo cerca de golpear – Tacleada – dijo secamente el teniente, Jolteon se lanzó contra Pikachu haciéndolo caer para atrás – Ahora usa Coletazo – el perro eléctrico asesto un potente golpe con su cola al Pikachu de Ash que parecía bastante herido – Guau, es muy fuerte – Ash estaba muy sorprendido, y preocupado – No por nada es mi as bajo la manga – dijo orgulloso Surge – No lo habías capturado cuando vine por primera vez, ¿Verdad? – preguntó Ash tratando de ganar tiempo para que Pikachu se recupere – Así es, lo capture hace unos cuatro años creo, todavía era un Eevee. Rápidamente lo hice evolucionar con una piedra trueno y luego tuvo un arduo entrenamiento para ser el más fuerte del gimnasio – dijo algo nostálgico Surge – Acaba a este Pikachu con Colmillo trueno – soltó el líder – Pikachu esquívalo – dijo Ash muy preocupado, Pikachu pudo esquivar por poco el ataque eléctrico tirándose para atrás – Ataque rápido – dijo rápidamente, esta vez el ataque asestó en Jolteon – Está claro que no tiene la velocidad de Raichu o de tu Pikachu, pero aun así es muy veloz – explicó Surge - ¡Coletazo! - ¡Cola de hierro! – dijeron casi al unísono los entrenadores, ambos pokémon chocaron sus colas varias veces, finalmente ambos retrocedieron – Impactrueno – dijo Ash tratando de terminar rápido con esto – Tu también – replicó Lt. Surge.

Los ataques chocaron de vuelta e hicieron una gran explosión, luego de que se despejo el humo todos vieron como Jolteon tambaleaba pero con mucho esfuerzo logro mantenerse en pie, mientras que Pikachu no resistió y se desplomo en el suelo - ¡Pikachu! – Gritó apenado Ash, rápidamente fue a recoger a su pokémon para dejarlo a su lado – Lo hiciste muy bien amigo, ahora puedes descansar – dijo Ash con calma a su amigo, Pikachu fingió su mejor sonrisa.

\- Es hora de ganar esto, ¿Verdad? – habló Ash hacia una de sus pokebolas y la mando hacia el combate, de ella salió Charizard, rugiendo y lanzando llamas para todos lados, Jolteon como auto reflejo retrocedió un par de pasos – No dejes que te asuste – exclamó Surge al ver el miedo de su pokémon – Usa Colmillo trueno – ordenó el líder del gimnasio, Jolteon junto todas sus fuerzas y lanzó un poderoso colmillo trueno que Charizard no pudo esquivar, pero que tampoco le hizo tanto daño - ¿Estas bien Charizard? – preguntó algo preocupado Ash, pero se tranquilizó al recibir una respuesta positiva de su pokémon, este solo le levanto su pulgar indicando que no le hizo nada – Muy bien, entonces usa Ataque de ala – ordenó el azabache, Charizard se lanzó sobre la evolución eléctrica de Eevee, este último alcanzo a esquivar el ataque por poco – Impactrueno – soltó desesperado Surge – Lanzallamas – gritó Ash emocionado por la batalla, los ataques otra vez chocaron pero esta vez gano el del pokémon de Ash, esto dejo bastante herido al Jolteon de Lt. Surge – Acabemos esto con Movimiento sísmico amigo – dijo emocionadísimo Ash.

\- Ese es el mejor ataque que tiene Charizard, sin duda ganara – dijo Brock muy confiado de su amigo – Sin dudas Charizard es muy fuerte al igual que Ash – dijo Serena maravillada.

Finalmente Charizard se lanzó a una gran velocidad y con sus garras atrapó a Jolteon y lo levantó por el aire, luego de hacerlo girar lo hizo impactar contra el suelo dejándolo debilitado – Sin dudas te has hecho muy fuerte chico, lo hiciste bien Jolteon – dijo Surge guardando a su pokémon mientras Ash felicitaba a Pikachu y a Charizard – ¡Bien hecho Ash! – gritaba Serena emocionada por la gran batalla que acababa de ver, Ash agradeció levantando su mano hacia Serena, saludándola.

\- Lo han hecho muy bien amigos – el azabache felicitaba a sus pokémon, Charizard agradeció con un lanzallamas en la cara del chico de Pueblo Paleta mientras que Pikachu solo dijo un pequeño – Pika – contento por su entrenador pero aún seguía disconforme con su actuación personal – Toma, esta es la prueba de que ganaste aquí – dijo feliz Lt Surge mientras le entregaba la medalla a Ash, este hizo su típica pose – ¡Qué bien, tengo la medalla Trueno! – dijo mientras sonreía triunfante, luego prosiguió a guardar la medalla en la pequeña caja de vidrio – Muy bien, me faltan cinco medallas y luego prepárate Meseta añil, esta vez no se me escapara – decía confiado el azabache mientras caminaba junto a sus compañeros rumbo al Centro Pokémon – Sin duda esta vez ganaras – dijo la pelimiel apoyando a su amigo y amado – Mientras no allá ningún Tobias – reía Brock – Estoy seguro que ganaras – soltó el morocho ahora apoyando a su amigo.

Una vez que llegaron al Centro Pokémon llevaron los pokemon de Ash para recuperarse – Oye Ash yo iré a la Lavandería, aprovechen y den un paseo por la ciudad – sugirió Brock – Suena genial Ash, ¿Podemos? – preguntó Serena con ojos suplicantes, el azabache no pudo negarse por más que se sentía cansado – ¡Seguro que sí! – soltó animado el adolescente de Pueblo Paleta, esto hizo que se forme una gran sonrisa en Serena, esas sonrisas que le encantaban a Ash – Muy bien, la próxima batalla es en Ciudad Azulona, ¿Verdad? – preguntó Brock antes de irse – Así es, además esa ciudad tiene un gran Centro Comercial – acotó Ash, esto último había llenado de brillos los ojos de la pelimiel – Suena genial – dijo la chica de Kalos. Luego de eso Brock se dirigió a la lavandería mientras que Ash y Serena fueron a dar un paseo como en casi todas las ciudades, ninguno podía quejarse, ambos disfrutaban de la compañía del otro.

Y el viaje continua.

* * *

Muchisuki souta Te puedo asegurar que Ritchie aparecera mucho mas adelante si todo va bien y Gary va a hacer una aparicion en los proximos capitulos, de Dawn todavia no se.

Dejen sus reviews del capitulo y ver en que puedo mejorar, desde ya gracias


	8. Nueva Adición

_Disclaimer: Pokémon ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo. Etc._

 _Bueno despues de una semana les traigo este capitulo, decidi no mandar toda la accion de los gimnasios juntas y tomarme un tiempo para desarrollar potenciales rivales de Ash y algunas cosas mas_

 _Espero q les guste_

* * *

 _Opening_

 _Tan solo crei, vernos juntos en el borde y encontrar amor_

 _(Se ve a Ash caminando al lado de un rio cabizbajo)_

 _Mi sueño vendi y esperamos un milagro que nunca llego_

 _(Ash recuerda como su Greninja cae frente al Mega Charizard de Alain y empieza a correr llorando)_

 _Y en la oscuridad camine, mi corazón roto se fue_

 _(Ash empieza a caminar y todo a su alrededor se vuelve negro)_

 _NO TE SUELTO MAS, AQUÍ SIEMPRE ESTAS_

 _(Aparece Serena corriendo desde atrás intentando alcanzar a Ash)_

 _Del infierno puede escapar, cerca estuve del final_

 _(La pelimiel finalmente alcanza al azabache para tomarlo del hombro)_

 _NO TE SUELTO MAS, AQUÍ SIEMPRE ESTAS_

 _(La imagen cambia y se puede ver a nuestro héroe sentado sobre una roca con la mirada perdida)_

 _NO TE RINDAS, NAH NAH NAH, VUELVE A MIRAR NAH NAH NAH_

 _(Serena aparece y toma de los hombros a Ash y este le dedica una sonrisa)_

Nuevas adiciones

Nuestros héroes se dirigían a Ciudad Azulona para la cuarta medalla de gimnasio de Ash, el calor estaba agobiante y decidieron parar un rato para refrescarse y descansar un poco. Serena cepillaba a Braixen, Pancham, Sylveon y a Squirtle mientras que Brock estudiaba un poco y Ash entrenaba nuevas tácticas. – Es tu turno Squirtle – decía Serena sonriendo indicándole al tipo agua que le tocaba ser cepillado, este se mostraba algo tímido y cauto – Vamos, te va a gustar – seguía hablando la pelimiel con su nuevo pokémon, Braixen asentía con una sonrisa mientras que Pancham levantaba su puño, finalmente Squirtle cedió y se acercó para que lo cepillen, rápidamente soltó un – Squirt Squirt – bastante feliz, le había gustado.

Vulpix y Pikachu entrenaban su velocidad esquivando obstáculos y saltando entre ramas, mientras que Charizard y Greninja chocaban ataques hasta que un Shuriken de agua es desviado por un lanzallamas y golpea en un Pidgey dejándolo bastante herido, rápidamente Ash fue a asistir al pequeño ave – ¿Oye Brock tienes algo que pueda hacer sentir mejor a este Pidgey? – preguntó el azabache, rápidamente Brock saco una baya zidra de su mochila – Esto lo hará sentir mejor – dijo el morocho con una sonrisa – Pero, ¿Cómo es que resultó herido? – preguntó algo confundido el de Ciudad Plateada – Pregúntale a Greninja y a Charizard – soltó el azabache mientras se rascaba su nuca, sus dos pokémon imitaron la acción de su entrenador, cuando el Pidgey despertó uso tacleada en Ash y luego intentó con Greninja pero este último rápidamente lo esquivo, Ash se levantó del suelo reclamando – ¡Oye, no fue culpa mía! – recriminó el de Pueblo Paleta, el pokémon volador solo soltaba rugidos enojado - ¡Pidgey, Pidgey! – se escuchó a lo lejos, una mujer joven de cabello negro venia corriendo con la mano levantada, el pokémon volador fue rápido hacia ella, la mujer agarró y abrazo al pokémon – ¿Dónde estabas? – preguntó la dama fingiendo enojo, el pokémon ignoro lo que dijo su entrenadora y le empezó a hacer gestos – Pid Pid gey – dijo emocionado – ¿Quieres una batalla contra él? – preguntó la joven señalando a Ash, el ave afirmo con la cabeza y se puso en pose de pelea – Uhm… Está bien, si tu estás de acuerdo claro – Contesto la entrenadora, Ash rápidamente se emocionó y se acercó a la mujer – Me encantaría, soy Ash por cierto – dijo el azabache ofreciéndole su mano como saludo a la entrenadora, esta se sonrojo un poco – Mucho gusto Ash, yo soy Stephanie – dijo con una sonrisa correspondiendo el saludo de Ash, Brock rápidamente se enamoró de la entrenadora y Serena sintió algo de celos – Eres muy bella, quisieras ser mi espo… - iba a decir el morocho pero esta vez fue Serena la que paró al líder de gimnasio, mientras que la extraña entrenadora solo reía nerviosamente.

Luego de la incómoda escena los entrenadores se colocaron en pose de batalla. – Yo hago de árbitro – dijo Brock todavía adolorido por el tirón de oreja de Serena – Está bien, ¡Ganemos esto Pidgey! – soltó la entrenadora pelinegra – Muy bien, ve Pikachu – dijo el azabache, necesitaba darle confianza a su pequeño amigo, este último saltó del hombro del azabache y rápidamente se puso en pose de pelea – Viento cortante – soltó emocionada Stephanie, rápidamente el tipo volador agitó sus alas y genero dos cortes que se dirigieron a Pikachu – Cola de hierro amigo – rápidamente el tipo eléctrico impacto su cola contra el ataque de Pidgey y los deshizo – Ataque rápido – dijo entusiasmado el azabache, Pikachu empezó a correr a toda velocidad, saltó e impacto al tipo volador/normal dejándolo en el suelo, pero este último se levantó enérgico lanzando un gran rugido – Piiiiidgeeeey – 'dijo' el pokémon – Ráfaga de aire amigo – dijo la morocha algo preocupada mientras que el ave lanzó unas grandes oleadas de aire que hicieron retroceder al tipo eléctrico - ¡Electro bola! – exclamó Ash, luego de que la ratita se recomponga de ese ataque cargo energía en su cola y la envió hacia el pokémon de Stephanie, dejándolo debilitado.

\- Pidgey no puede continuar, a Stephanie le quedan dos pokémon – dijo Brock serio – Lo hiciste bien Pidgey, regresa – musitó la pelinegra con una sonrisa tierna mientras guardaba su pokémon y sacaba otra pokebola – Bien, es tu turno amigo, ¡Sal Kadabra – de la pokebola se materializo un Kadabra - ¡Usa Psicorrayo! – exclamó emocionada la entrenadora – Pikachu Impactrueno – soltó el azabache, los ataques chocaron y provocaron una humareda - Confusión – Cola de hierro – dijeron los entrenadores al unísono, rápidamente el Kadabra de Stephanie soltó el ataque Psíquico que confundió a Pikachu que hizo que se golpee la cabeza – Rayos, Pikachu regresa, no vas a luchar confundido – dijo Ash tranquilo, rápidamente el pokémon eléctrico fue hacia el hombro de Ash – Ven Greninja – replicó el azabache, el pokémon de Kalos estaba mirando desde un costado junto a Charizard y a Vulpix - ¿Gre… Nin…Ja?- preguntó algo confusa la entrenadora - ¿Qué pokémon es ese? – volvió a preguntar – Es la evolución final de Froakie, inicial de Kalos – dijo Ash haciéndose el inteligente – ¿Ka…Los? – preguntó aún más confundida, pero rápidamente decidió proseguir con el combate – Greninja, ¡Usa Doble equipo! – rápidamente se formaron cienes de Greninjas alrededor de Kadabra, este miraba algo confundido – Concéntrate, trata de adivinar cuál es el original y usa confusión – dijo algo asustada la entrenadora, el psíquico rápidamente se concentró, posó sus patas en su cabeza y en un instante lanzo el ataque psíquico que golpeó a Greninja, pero este solamente desapareció - ¡Corte! – gritó Ash, rápidamente los clones del tipo agua/siniestro se esfumaron y de arriba cayo el original golpeando con una 'cuchilla' al Kadabra haciéndole algo de daño - ¿Estas bien? – preguntó alarmada la pelinegra, el pokémon solo asintió – Pues, entonces, ¡Psicorrayo! – exclamó – Doble equipo – dijo confiado Ash, entonces de nuevo cientos de clones del tipo agua aparecieron rodeando al original, el psicorrayo se movió de forma horizontal acabando con todas las copias del inicial de Kalos – ¡As aéreo! – gritó emocionado Ash, Greninja salto con un aura blanca en sus manos a toda velocidad – Tele transportación – dijo asustada la entrenadora, antes de que Greninja impacte su ataque al tipo psíquico este desapareció, apareciendo al ratito atrás del pokémon de Ash – Psíquico – ordenó Stephanie, su Kadabra libero una onda Psíquica que impacto a Greninja tirándolo para atrás – Usa As aéreo de nuevo – replico el azabache – Tu usa tele transportación – dijo la morocha, cuando Greninja iba a impactar el Kadabra volvió a desaparecer pero esta vez el tipo agua tiro uno de sus golpes hacia atrás golpeando al tipo psíquico que acababa de aparecer en su espalda – ¡Termínalo con Shuriken de Agua! – la estrategia de Ash había funcionado y Greninja lanzó unas shurikens que golpearon a Kadabra dejándolo debilitado.

\- Kadabra no puede continuar, a Stephanie le queda solo un pokémon – dijo Brock. –Tú también lo hiciste muy bien amigo, descansa – la pelinegra volvió a hacer su sonrisa tierna mientras guardaba a Kadabra y sacaba otra pokebola – Esta vez no perderé, ganemos esto amiguito ¡Sal Magmar! – la entrenadora lanzó su pokebola y de ella salió un imponente Magmar rugiendo fuego – Greninja, Corte – dijo Ash tomando el primer turno – Magmar, Puño fuego – soltó confiada, el puño de Magmar se cubrió de fuego e impactó con la 'cuchilla' de Greninja haciendo retroceder a este último – Pantalla de humo – el tipo fuego expulso un humo que cubrió al Greninja de Ash dejándolo bastante desconcertado – Usa doble equipo – dijo Ash algo nervioso, se formaron cientos de clones que rodearon al tipo agua pero el original seguía con el humo – Lanzallamas – dijo tranquila la entrenadora, otra vez el ataque fue en forma horizontal y acabo con toda las copias de Greninja e impactando con el original dejándolo herido.

\- ¡Greninja! ¿Estás bien amigo? – preguntó Ash nervioso, su pokemon asintió con el pulgar arriba – Entonces llevemos esto a otro nivel ¡ Ganemos esto! – exclamó Ash mientras levantaba su brazo al igual que Greninja, este último se rodeó de un espiral de agua y adoptó su forma de 'Greninja-Ash'. "Que extraña es esta transformación" pensó Brock. Stephanie quedo desconcertada por lo que acababa de pasar –¿Qué? – preguntó con cara de asombro la pelinegra – Te presento a Greninja-Ash – dijo Serena con tono de superioridad, Stephanie seguía con su cara de desconcierto – Nuestros sentimientos se sincronizan y digamos que es una especie de fusión – dijo Ash confiado – Shuriken de agua – tiró el azabache, Greninja saco el shuriken de su espalda y lo lanzo a Magmar que no pudo esquivar el ataque y quedo bastante débil – ¡Puño fuego! - ¡Corte! – gritaron ambos, volvieron a chocar los ataques pero ahora gano el de Greninja dejando debilitado al pokémon de Stephanie. – Magmar no puede continuar, a Stephanie no le queda ningún pokemon por lo tanto el ganador es Ash – dijo Brock satisfecho por la batalla que había visto. Stephanie luego de guardar a su pokémon fue a felicitar a Ash – Eres muy bueno – dijo maravillada – Gracias, tú también eres buena – dijo mientras rascaba su nuca, de repente un rugido proveniente del estómago de Ash intimido a todos, luego rieron nerviosos – Sabes, tengo mucha hambre – dijo riendo – ¿Por qué no vienen a comer a mi cabaña? – invitó la pelinegra – Suena genial – se adelantó Brock, Serena quería oponerse pero no pudo así que no le quedó otra que ir. – Disculpen, no se sus nombres – dijo riendo nerviosamente Stephanie – Yo soy Serena – dijo secamente la pelimiel, mientras que Brock intentó seducir de vuelta a la entrenadora – Soy Brock, preciosa – esta vez Ash fue el que tuvo que frenar a su amigo.

Al llegar a la cabaña nuestros héroes se percataron de la cantidad de pokémon salvajes que habían en el patio – ¿Y esos pokémon? – preguntó Brock – Supongo que no les dije, pero agarro a los pokémon heridos y los entreno hasta que estén recuperados y quieran irse – explicó la pelinegra una vez que se sentaron en una mesa afuera de la cabaña – Vaya, que interesante – soltó Brock tratando de entablar una conversación – Aunque algunos causan problemas – dijo riendo Stephanie - ¿Cómo quiénes? – se interesó Ash – Un ejemplo es Pidgey, es muy fanático de las peleas, esta todo el día, todos los días pensando en pelear y casi nunca me hace caso – explicó la pelinegra – Vaya, casi como tu Ash – soltó con una pequeña risita Serena, esa risita hipnotizo a Ash y causó celos en Stephanie, el azabache solo rió nervioso rascando su nuca.

Luego de disfrutar de la comida los jóvenes fueron a ver los pokémon que estaban bajo el cuidado de Stephanie, tenía un Machop, un Rattata, un Nidoran macho y una hembra, un Bellsprout y dos Spearows – Se ven muy bien – dijo el moreno, Stephanie solo rió, - Oye Stephanie, estos digamos, que ya son tuyos ¿verdad? – preguntó Ash – Ay por favor, dime Steph y si, podemos decir que si… O sea, ya sanaron hace tiempo y se quedan aquí, aunque Pidgey algunas veces se escapa volviendo herido de alguna batalla – explicó con una sonrisa la pelinegra, la amabilidad que Steph mostraba con Ash causó muchísimos celos en Serena, Brock se percató de esto.

Pasaron el rato conviviendo con los pokemon, Pidgey no paraba de querer pelear con Ash mientras que Serena acariciaba a Rattata y veía como Stephanie coqueteaba con su amado – Maldita… Perra – dijo en voz baja mientras lanzaba una mirada asesina, aunque se relajaba un poco ya que Ash no mostraba mucho interés romántico en ella.

\- Oye Steph, ¿Te gustan las batallas? – preguntó Ash, la pelinegra miro sorprendida – Me encantan- dijo con su sonrisa tierna - ¿Vas a participar de la liga Pokémon? Me encantaría enfrentarme a ti – dijo con una sonrisa confiada el azabache, la entrenadora bajo la cabeza algo apenada – ¿Dije algo malo? - preguntó el mostaza – No, claro que no… Solo es que… Intente reunir las medallas de gimnasio pero de cuatro retos que hice perdí los cuatro – dijo aun apenada la morocha – Vamos, no me digas que te vas a rendir por eso – soltó Ash tratando de animar a su nueva amiga - ¿Sabes?, yo perdí seis ligas consecutivas, si… seis, pero no me voy a dar por vencido hasta cumplir con mi sueño – dijo Ash levantando su puño – Quizas tengas razón – dijo levantando la vista. – Oye Ash, ¿no crees que es hora de irnos? – preguntó Serena luego de ver esa escena – Uhm… Tienes razón se nos hizo un poco tarde, espero volver a verte Steph – dijo sonriendo el azabache, Serena moría de celos por no ser ella la que recibiera esa sonrisa – Está bien, y obvio que volveremos a vernos guapo – dijo algo sonrojada la pelinegra, esto hizo que hirviese la sangre de la pelimiel. Luego de que todos se despidieran de Steph prosiguieron a irse pero apenas hicieron un paso Pidgey tacleo a Ash – Oye, deja de taclearme – dijo fingiendo molestia el azabache, Pidgey solamente le hacía gestos y le pedía algo –Quiere ir contigo – dijo sonriendo Steph – Pero… ¿No es tuyo? – preguntó Ash – No tengo problema, el necesita de ti para ser mucho más fuerte, además yo solo me hice cargo de el cuándo estuvo herido – postuló aun con su sonrisa tierna la pelinegra – Entonces, ven conmigo Pidgey, nos haremos muy fuertes juntos – dijo sonriendo el azabache mientras sacaba una pokebola y capturaba al ave e hizo su típica pose – Que bien, tengo un Pidgey – soltó emocionado – Muchas gracias Steph – el azabache se dirigió a la entrenadora antes de irse, esta le dio un tierno beso en el cachete – No hay porque – dijo sonrojada, Serena estaba que explotaba, Ash estaba sonrojado pero saludo a la pelinegra y se fueron rumbo a Ciudad Azulona para la siguiente batalla de gimnasio del azabache. Serena estaba demasiado callada "Tengo que confesarme, sino voy a perderlo… Pero… ¿Si no me corresponde?" pensaba la Pelimiel, Ash notó lo nerviosa y callada que estaba su amiga – ¿Estas bien Serena? – preguntó en voz baja y preocupadísimo por la pelimiel – Uhm… Si – dijo nerviosa la chica de Kalos – Entonces ¿por que estas tan nerviosa, callada y tratabas secamente a Stephanie? – volvió a preguntar el azabache – ¿Tanto te interesa esa perra? – contestó enojada Serena, pero recapacitó al segundo y se tapó la boca "Soy una tonta" pensó – Es una buena amiga – dijo algo atónito Ash, no entendía el repentino enojo de la pelimiel – Lo siento, no sé qué… sucede – trato de retractarse la pelimiel al borde del ataque de nervios. "Serena siempre se preocupa por mí y me apoya cuando no estoy bien, no puedo hacer menos" pensó Ash, Brock a todo esto escuchaba la conversación pero no iba a meterse en ese tema – Si hay algo que te molesta solo dímelo – dijo Ash preocupado y abrazo a la pelimiel, esto sorprendió mucho a Serena pero correspondió el abrazo – Lamento lo de recién – soltó luego de un rato de estar en silencio caminando abrazada con Ash mientras Brock iba mas adelante – No hay problema, pero dime que te molestó – el azabache estaba intrigado – Nada importante –dijo riendo nerviosa Serena soltando el abrazo y negando con las manos.

Y así siguieron rumbo a Ciudad Azulona. Mientras que el viaje continua.

* * *

Por favor dejen reviews de que tiene que mejorar asi lo mejoro gggg

Gracias x los follows ;)


	9. Por la cuarta medalla

_Disclaimer: Ni Pokémon ni sus Personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo y Pokemon Company._

 _Bueno desp de una semana y dias les traigo un nuevo capitulo, espero q lo disfruten._

 _Ah y vi Pokemon Sol y Luna y la verdad es que es algo distinto, pero no me disgusta... Espero que Ash por lo menos compita por las 4 islas_

* * *

 _Opening_

 _Tan solo crei, vernos juntos en el borde y encontrar amor_

 _(Se ve a Ash caminando al lado de un rio cabizbajo)_

 _Mi sueño vendi y esperamos un milagro que nunca llego_

 _(Ash recuerda como su Greninja cae frente al Mega Charizard de Alain y empieza a correr llorando)_

 _Y en la oscuridad camine, mi corazón roto se fue_

 _(Ash empieza a caminar y todo a su alrededor se vuelve negro)_

 _NO TE SUELTO MAS, AQUÍ SIEMPRE ESTAS_

 _(Aparece Serena corriendo desde atrás intentando alcanzar a Ash)_

 _Del infierno puede escapar, cerca estuve del final_

 _(La pelimiel finalmente alcanza al azabache para tomarlo del hombro)_

 _NO TE SUELTO MAS, AQUÍ SIEMPRE ESTAS_

 _(La imagen cambia y se puede ver a nuestro héroe sentado sobre una roca con la mirada perdida)_

 _NO TE RINDAS, NAH NAH NAH, VUELVE A MIRAR NAH NAH NAH_

 _(Serena aparece y toma de los hombros a Ash y este le dedica una sonrisa)_

Por la cuarta medalla

Luego de haber conocido a Stephanie nuestros héroes siguieron viaje hacia Ciudad Azulona para la cuarta medalla de gimnasio de Ash. Llegaron al otro día, Brock y Ash no paraban de recordar anécdotas mientras Serena solo observaba y se reía.

\- Oye Ash, trata de que esta vez no te veten del gimnasio – dijo riendo el morocho –Entonces no visitemos una tienda de perfumes – contestó entre risas el azabache, a Serena luego de escuchar 'Tienda de perfumes' se le llenaron de corazones los ojos.

\- ¿Tiendas de perfumes? – preguntó fascinada – Uhm… Digamos que esta ciudad es famosa por tener una universidad, un Centro comercial y una gran tienda de perfumes – dijo algo nervioso el azabache – ¿Podemos ir? – preguntó la pelimiel con ojos de cachorro, a Ash se le derritió el corazón con esa expresión de la chica de Kalos – Ustedes supongo que sí, jeje – dijo riendo nerviosamente – Vamos Ash, no creo que sigas sin poder entrar a la perfumería – regaño Brock a su amigo. – Supongo que tienes razón, luego enfrentare a Erika – dijo Ash con su puño al aire y una sonrisa decidida.

Siguieron caminando y llegaron a la tienda de perfumes, entraron y se encontraron con un pokémon conocido para Ash y Brock – Es el Gloom de Erika – dijo Ash a punto de taparse la nariz, luego ve a la líder del gimnasio viniendo a recibirlos.

\- Tu, eres el que salvo mi gimnasio hace un tiempo – soltó la líder con una sonrisa señalando a Ash – Así es, vine a conseguir de nuevo la medalla… Pero esta vez ganándote en un combate – exclamó decidido el azabache, mientras que Serena solo observaba los perfumes, Erika se percató de eso. – ¿Quieres probar alguno? Son fragancias de mis pokémon – explicó la líder de gimnasio, Serena procedió a probar los perfumes – Y tu Ash, ¿probaras alguno? – preguntó desafiante Erika, Ash solo empezó a sudar – No hagas que te echen de vuelta por dios – exclamó Brock protestando.

\- Uhm… Está bien – dijo nervioso el azabache – Prueba el de Gloom, es el mejor que tengo – dijo sonriendo la de pelo azul – Uhm… - Ash procedió a rociarse un poco del perfume de Gloom, le pareció asqueroso pero esta vez no iba a hacer que lo veten – Huele… Rico – dijo algo asqueado, mientras que Erika solo reía y Brock suspiro aliviado. Serena se acercó a Gloom y este se asustó y empezó a lanzar un horrible olor, que generaron nauseas en la pelimiel – Que olor horri… - iba a decir la pelimiel pero rápidamente Ash le tapó la boca con su mano – No voy a echarlos por que diga que Gloom tiene mal olor esta vez Ash – soltó riendo la líder tipo planta – Tranquila, es un modo de defensa que tiene mi amigo, solo está asustado – dijo ahora acariciando a la evolución final de Oddish, luego de eso el olor paro. – Que te parece ir hacia el gimnasio para tener un buen combate –dijo algo impaciente el mostaza – Está bien, vamos – soltó decidida la líder y acompaño a nuestros héroes hacia el gimnasio, Serena pago unos perfumes y salieron para la batalla.

Una vez que llegaron al gimnasio iban a ir hacia el campo de batalla hasta que Ash se detuvo a ver una figura conocida para el en la televisión – A continuación les mostraremos a Shota, un entrenador de Hoenn, semifinalista de la Liga Kalos que se perfila como un gran candidato para ganar la Liga regional de Kanto – decía uno de los conductores del programa 'Camino a la Liga' – Así es querido, él y su rápido y poderoso Sceptile son sin dudas uno de los rivales a vencer en la entrante liga – agregaba el otro conductor mientras pasaban batallas de Shota combatiendo contra el Venomoth de Koga en el gimnasio de Ciudad Fucsia – Vaya, Shota capturo un Bulbasaur – decía asombrada Serena – ¿ Conocen a ese cretino? – preguntó Erika – Insulto tus perfumes, ¿Verdad? – preguntó Ash riendo – Es un idiota, parece que quisiera copiarte a ti – decía fingiendo enojo la líder de gimnasio, fueron interrumpidos por la voz del conductor – Actualmente tiene cuatro medallas pero las gano de una forma impresionante, de verdad que tiene muy buenas tácticas – seguía alabando al peliverde.

\- ¿De donde lo conoces Ash? – preguntó Brock algo extrañado – Lo conocí en Kalos, fue una especie de rival para mí y lo derrote en la semi final de la Liga – explicó el azabache – Es impresionante lo que mejoro en poco tiempo, la primera vez que se enfrentaron, Ash le dio una paliza a Shota, y eso paso por lo menos dos o tres veces más, luego de un día para el otro tenía un impresionante Sceptile que podía megaevolucionar – agregó Serena – Vaya… - se limitó a decir Brock – Muy bien, ¿Vamos a batallar o a seguir alabando a ese chico de pelo verde? – preguntó la líder de gimnasio – Tienes razón – exclamó Ash y rápidamente fueron hacia el campo de batalla, Serena y Brock se acomodaron para ver la batalla.

\- Es un combate de tres contra tres, solo el retador puede sustituir a sus pokémon, y gana el que debilite a los tres del otro – explicó el arbitro, ambos entrenadores sacaron sus pokebolas e iba a empezar el combate – Sal Pidgey – exclamó Ash mientras lanzaba su pokebola al campo de combate, de ella salió su nueva adición rugiendo – Piiiiid geeeeeeey – soltó el pájaro – Sal Tangela – soltó la líder del gimnasio, comenzó el combate.

\- Pidgey, usa viento cortante – soltó Ash decidido – Latigo cepa amigo – soltó ahora la líder, el tipo volador agitó sus alas creando cortes de aires que iban hacia Tangela, este solo soltó unos látigos que desviaron el ataque y agarraron al pokemon de Ash para luego golpearlo, este cayó al suelo – ¡Levantate amigo, vamos! – dijo el azabache motivando a Pidgey, este se levantó echando humos – Usa Atadura – ordenó Erika y su pokemon intento envolver a Pidgey para asfixiarlo – Usa tacleada – replicó Ash y rápidamente el tipo volador chocó contra el tipo planta dejándolo bastante herido y anulando su ataque – Paralizador – ordenó ahora la líder del gimnasio mientras que Pidgey volvió a usar tacleada pero sin la orden de Ash y Tangela solo uso el ataque que lo dejo paralizado en el suelo – Acabalo con látigo cepa – volvió a ordenar Erika, Tangela envió sus látigos golpeando al tipo normal/volador dejándolo debilitado – Pidgey no puede continuar – soltó el árbitro, Ash procedió a guardar a su pokemon y lanzar al siguiente – Esto servirá de experiencia amigo, bien hecho – dijo el azabache mientras guardaba a su pokémon, todavía era bastante inexperto en las batallas – Ganemos esto amigo – soltó decidido mientras sacaba a la batalla a Vulpix – Usa Nitrocarga – dijo convencido Ash, Vulpix se rodeó de fuego y corrió rápidamente golpeando a Tangela antes de que Erika pueda ordenarle algo.

– ¡Fue un golpe súper duper critico! – exclamó emocionado Brock, Serena solo observaba con mucha admiración a Ash, el moreno se percató de esto – Oye, ¿Te gusta Ash? – preguntó Brock, la pelimiel se puso sumamente nerviosa – Claro que noooo – dijo negando con las manos – Vamos, Por eso hiciste esa escena de celos con Stephanie, ¿Por qué no te gusta? – preguntó retóricamente el de Ciudad Plateada, Serena solo suspiro resignada – Deberías decirle lo que sientes – aconsejo ahora el ex líder de gimnasio – Seguro me rechazaría – soltó algo apenada la pelimiel – Creo que estas equivocada, ¿Me creerías si te digo que eres la primer compañera de viaje de Ash con la que no pelea y le da la razón en casi todo? – volvió a hablar el doctor pokémon – Eso no significa nada – Serena estaba convencida de que Ash no la correspondería – Escucha, tratándose de Ash… Si significa mucho – Brock intentaba convencer a la pelimiel de que lo intente.

Mientras en la batalla Tangela apenas podía resistir los ataques de Vulpix, - Paralizador – trató de ordenar la entrenadora – Ascuas – ordenó Ash, antes de que el ataque tipo planta ataque al tipo fuego este último envió una bola de fuego que golpeó y dejo debilitado al pokémon tipo planta – Tangela no puede continuar – especificó el árbitro. – Lo hiciste bien, regresa peludin – dijo amablemente la líder de gimnasio mientras guardaba a Tangela y liberaba a su siguiente pokémon – Sal Weepinbell – dijo algo asustada ahora Erika, de su pokebola salió su débil Weepinbell – Hojas navaja – soltó la líder – Quémalas con Ascuas – dijo tranquilo Ash, y Vulpix solo quemo las hojas dejando asustado al tipo Planta – Pero la … Madre, siempre usas la misma táctica – Jej, Usa Ataque rápido amigo – el tipo fuego empezó a correr de una manera muy veloz, quizás más veloz que Pikachu y golpeó fuertemente al pokémon de Erika que apenas podía aguantar – Usa somnífero – exclamó Erika – Nitrocarga – replicó Ash, Vulpix se cubrió de fuego y se lanzó hacia Weepinbell, este último libero un gas que durmió al tipo fuego pero igualmente impacto en el dejándolo debilitado – Ninguno de los dos pokémon puede continuar, a ambos les queda solo un pokémon – habló el árbitro. – Lo hiciste bien Weepinbell, ahora descansa – dijo Erika guardando a su pokémon – Adelante Gloom – ahora envió al campo de batalla a su mejor amigo – Demonios Vulpix, bien hecho – soltó Ash mientras que miraba hacia su costado – Ganemos esto – le habló el azabache a Pikachu, este dio un salto y se puso en pose de combate lanzando electricidad por sus mejillas.

\- Vaya, a Ash le gusta complicar sus batallas, podría haber usado a Charizard y ganar esto fácilmente – dijo algo pensativa Serena, Brock solo la miraba extrañado – No desconfíes de Pikachu, lo he visto derrotar a Pokémon legendarios como un Latios en Sinnoh – finalmente habló el morocho – No desconfió de Pikachu, sé que es muy fuerte… Espera, ¿Un Latios? – preguntó Serena sorprendida – Así es, frente a Tobias… Enserio, a quien se le ocurre llevar legendarios a una Liga Pokémon – preguntó retóricamente Brock.

Gloom al ver a Pikachu se asustó y libero su olor – Pikachu, tapate con una pata – soltó Ash diciendo algo obvio – Usa Acido – soltó Erika, el tipo planta veneno lanzó una especie de energía acida que golpeo a Pikachu causándole daño – Replica con Electro bola – dijo molesto Ash, Pikachu envió una gran electro bola que golpeo a Gloom dejándolo bastante herido – Absorción – soltó ahora la líder del gimnasio, Gloom envió dos rayos que debilitaron a Pikachu y le dieron energía a Gloom – Vamos Pikachu, ganemos esto – intento decir Ash, Pikachu estaba bastante débil pero estaba muy muy furioso – Cola de hierro – soltó molesto el azabache, Pikachu golpeo con su cola varias veces a Gloom causándole bastante daño – Absorción de nuevo – ordenó Erika – Esquívalo con Ataque rápido – replicó Ash confiado, antes de que los rayos golpeen a Pikachu, este los esquivo a una gran velocidad con ataque rápido rodeando a Gloom para luego golpearlo por atrás dejándolo bastante débil – Terminalo con Impactrueno – soltó decidido Ash – Acido – dijo temerosa Erika, los ataques chocaron y generaron una gran humareda, cuando esta se disipó se pudo ver a Gloom luchando por levantarse y a Pikachu más sano, finalmente Gloom pudo levantarse - Absorción – dijo rendida Erika – Electro Bola – soltó Ash, el tipo planta veneno volvió a lanzar sus rayos que le iban a devolver vitalidad pero Pikachu cargó una fuerte Electro Bola que choco contra ese ataque y contra Gloom dejándolo debilitado.

\- Gloom no puede continuar, por lo tanto el ganador es el retador Ash – dijo el árbitro dando por finalizada la batalla, Erika regresó a su pokémon y Ash felicito a Pikachu, esta vez el ratón eléctrico estaba contento con su actuación – Vaya Ash eres muy fuerte, toma esta es tu prueba de que ganaste aquí – dijo Erika felicitando al azabache y entregándole la medalla Arcoíris, Ash hizo su típica pose y luego guardo su medalla en la cajita metálica.

\- Bien hecho Ash y Pikachu – felicitó Serena a su amado y a su pokemon – Me sigue impresionando tu impredecible estilo Ash – dijo riendo Brock, luego prosiguieron a retirarse al Centro Pokémon para luego partir hacia Ciudad Fucsia.

Una vez que llegaron al Centro Pokémon Ash liberó a sus pokémon para hablarles – Chicos, estamos a la mitad del camino, cuatro medallas y se viene la liga… Esta vez no podemos fallar, tenemos que dar todo lo que tenemos para vencer en lo que es ahora mi sueño. Charizard, hemos pasado tantas cosas juntos, voy a necesitarte bien fuerte, como en Johto contra Gary, Greninja, tu eres como yo… Quieres ser el mejor y eso es lo que nos llevó a lograr cosas increíbles, se que tu como yo nos deprimimos luego de perder la final, pero ¿Sabes algo? Ahora no perderemos amigo, confió en ti como tu confías en mí, quiero que llevemos nuestra sincronización a un punto más elevado- Hablo Ash chocando su puño primero con Charizard y luego con Greninja, estos entendieron rápidamente el mensaje, no se permitirían volver a fallar – Pikachu, a ti que decirte amigo, me has acompañado todos estos años, te he visto superar cosas impresionantes y así te necesito en la Liga, seguro de ti mismo, si alguna vez salgo campeón quiero que estés a mi lado - continuó hablando Ash dando su puño para chocarlo con Pikachu, pero la ratita lo abrazo tiernamente, Ash correspondió el abrazo – Vulpix, Pidgey… Yo sé que ustedes al final del viaje se harán muy fuertes, tienen muchísimo potencial y juntos lograremos cosas increíbles –dijo ahora el azabache con gran determinación.

Serena solo observaba sentada el discurso que Ash le daba a sus pokémon, no podía evitar sentir una gran admiración por ese azabache que la ayudó cuando eran niños, por ese azabache del que se enamoró en Kalos, tenía una mirada embobada de la que Brock se percató – ¿Vas a decirle lo que sientes? – habló desde atrás el morocho, Serena se asustó por la repentina llegada de su amigo – No se… Él no va a corresponderme, de seguro dejaremos de ser amigos y dejaremos de viajar juntos… Y yo no podría cumplir mis metas sin el – explicó la pelimiel – Vamos… Y de última si te rechaza no es el fin del mundo – dijo el Brockas apoyando su mano en el hombro de Serena y dándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

A lo lejos Ash miraba esa escena con ¿Celos?.

En fin, el azabache consiguió su cuarta medalla, próximamente irán hacían Ciudad Fucsia mientras que el viaje continua.

* * *

Perdon por tardar en actualizar pero estaba sin ideas y sin mucha inspiracion, espero que les guste...

Dejen sus reviews diciendo que puedo mejorar o que les gusta de la historia, eso me da bastante inspiracion... Gracias por los follows.


	10. Volver a Vernos

_Disclaimer:_ _Ni Pokémon ni sus Personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo y Pokemon Company._

 _Perdón por haber tardado tanto en subir el capitulo, me había ido de vacaciones por unos días y no había tenido tiempo_

 _en compensacion este capitulo va a durar un poquito mas._

 _Desde ya gracias x leer_

* * *

 _Opening_

 _Tan solo crei, vernos juntos en el borde y encontrar amor_

 _(Se ve a Ash caminando al lado de un rio cabizbajo)_

 _Mi sueño vendi y esperamos un milagro que nunca llego_

 _(Ash recuerda como su Greninja cae frente al Mega Charizard de Alain y empieza a correr llorando)_

 _Y en la oscuridad camine, mi corazón roto se fue_

 _(Ash empieza a caminar y todo a su alrededor se vuelve negro)_

 _NO TE SUELTO MAS, AQUÍ SIEMPRE ESTAS_

 _(Aparece Serena corriendo desde atrás intentando alcanzar a Ash)_

 _Del infierno puede escapar, cerca estuve del final_

 _(La pelimiel finalmente alcanza al azabache para tomarlo del hombro)_

 _NO TE SUELTO MAS, AQUÍ SIEMPRE ESTAS_

 _(La imagen cambia y se puede ver a nuestro héroe sentado sobre una roca con la mirada perdida)_

 _NO TE RINDAS, NAH NAH NAH, VUELVE A MIRAR NAH NAH NAH_

 _(Serena aparece y toma de los hombros a Ash y este le dedica una sonrisa)_

Volver a vernos

Nuestros héroes habían seguido camino a Ciudad Fucsia para la quinta medalla de gimnasio de Ash, al llegar la noche decidieron acampar en el camino.

Ash volvió a su vieja costumbre de levantarse último, cuando se levantó vio una escena que le causo celos, Serena y Brock estaban conversando amigablemente " Más te vale que no la estés intentando seducir" pensó Ash, pero luego se puso a reflexionar "Y si lo estuviera haciendo… ¿Cuál sería mi problema?" eran los pensamientos de nuestro azabache, mientras que la conversación de la pelimiel y el morocho no tenía nada que ver con lo que pensaba Ash – Tienes que declararte, seguramente Ash corresponderá tus sentimientos, podrá ser medio lento para esos temas pero no hay dudas de que algo siente por ti – Insistía Brock

\- Vamos, ¿Por qué te interesa tanto mi relación con Ash? – preguntó la pelimiel molesta – Porque me desespera que los dos se miren embobadamente pero estén quietos y no hagan un paso por el otro, y sin dudas Ash no lo dará nunca – explicó Brock, iban a seguir hablando pero se detuvieron porque llego Ash algo serio a desayunar – Al fin te despertaste – recriminó riendo Serena. – Estaba algo cansado – justificó Ash riendo. – ¿Que haremos después de comer? – preguntó el Brockas – Quizas descansemos un poco, quiero entrenar algunas tácticas – explico el azabache con la boca llena. Luego de desayunar cada uno se dispuso a hacer distintas actividades, Serena cepilló a sus pokémon, Brock empezó a preparar su primer examen al volver de vacaciones, pero terminó rápido para ver a Ash entrenar, estuvo como espectador varios minutos donde disfruto de los combates que daban Greninja, Charizard y Pikachu, mientras que Vulpix y Pidgey entrenaban su agilidad. Finalmente el morocho quiso participar – Oye Ash, ¿Te importa si te ayudo a entrenar? Quiero estudiar más a fondo tu transformación con Greninja – habló Brock – Okey amigo, ven – accedió el azabache – Me temo que mis pokémon no están al nivel de los tuyos pero voy a intentar dar lo mejor, sal Croagunk – Trato de dar una excusa Brock y saco a su pokémon – Esta bien, ven Vulpix – Ash llamo al zorro tipo fuego que rápidamente acudió al llamado, mientras que Greninja y Charizard seguían luchando.

\- Muy bien amigo, usa karatazo – ordenó Brock, Croagunk rápidamente hizo brillar su pata y quiso asestar un golpe en el tipo fuego que rápidamente lo esquivo – Nitrocarga – replicó el azabache, su pokémon se cubrió de fuego e impacto al tipo veneno/lucha causándole bastante daño – Vaya… Vulpix es bastante fuerte, Puya nociva – ordenó de vuelta Brock – Ataque rápido – replicó Ash, Vulpix esquivo rápidamente la puya nociva de Croagunk con el ataque rápido para luego asestarle un gran golpe que lo dejo casi debilitado – Termínalo con Ascuas – soltó Ash sonriendo, Vulpix que también mostro una sonrisa lanzo una potente bola de fuego que debilito a Croagunk.

\- Es muy fuerte este Vulpix, no me quiero imaginar cuando sea un Ninetales – habló emocionado Brock, Ash y su pokémon solo rieron nerviosamente, Serena miraba atentamente el entrenamiento y con mucha admiración por Ash, esto le genero dudas " Puse un impasse en mi sueño por Ash, pero no estoy ni siquiera entrenando mis perfomances, aunque tampoco se me ocurre que puedo hacer ni cómo adaptar a Squirtle a una" eran los pensamientos de Serena seguido por "Y encima Ash no demuestra ningún interés en mí, ¿Para qué seguir el consejo de Brock si ya sé que me va a rechazar?". continuó pensando la pelimiel, rápidamente sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Ash que le habló – ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó amablemente Ash al notarla tan seria, Serena se exaltó - ¿Por qué no estaría bien? – preguntó todavía exaltada – Es que… Te vi seria y pensé que pasaba algo – dijo algo escudándose con las manos ante la respuesta de la pelimiel – Lo siento, solo… Estaba pensando – Serena se dio cuenta de la mala forma que había respondido - ¿En qué? Si se puede saber – preguntó Ash que se había sentado al lado de Serena mientras que sus pokémon entrenaban y Brock estudiaba a Greninja.

\- En muchas cosas, quiero decir… No se me ocurren nuevas presentaciones, me falta motivación para entrenar alguna performance – soltó finalmente Serena suspirando por frustración – Vamos Serena, tu eres muy hermosa… - Dijo Ash pero frenó un momento para procesar lo que acababa de decir, ese comentario forzó un sonrojo en nuestro protagonista mientras que la pelimiel estaba que el corazón le explotaba, su Ash le había dicho hermosa, pero rápidamente sus ilusiones se cayeron por completo – Quiero decir… Talentosa… - soltó Ash tratando de corregir ese comentario y luego continuó – No debes rendirte hasta el final, sabes… A mí me pasa seguido con mis estrategias de combate pero siempre encuentro alguna inspiración, además yo se que tu puedes, no debes rendirte… La próxima vez que te enfrentes a Aria seguro la derrotaras y te convertirás en la bella reina de Kalos – dijo Ash convencido y con entusiasmo levantando su puño, ese entusiasmo se contagió en Serena, rápidamente su cara y su humor cambiaron – Gracias Ash – soltó con una sonrisa Serena, esas sonrisas que generaban algo en Ash – Creo que ya encontré eso que me inspire – dijo confiada la pelimiel "Tu eres mi meta y mi motivación, toda esa confianza que depositas en mi la voy a usar para mis performances, ahora más que nunca tengo que confiar en mi" eran los pensamientos de Serena.

Esa conversación fue cortada porque escucharon una voz conocida – ¡Hola, muchachos! – dijo feliz un peliverde acompañado por un Sceptile que tenía un pañuelo con una megapiedra.

\- ¡Shota! – exclamó Ash saludando a su rival, Greninja al ver a Sceptile fue corriendo hacia la mesa donde estaban Ash, Serena y Shota – Gre nin – dijo saludando con un fuerte apretón de manos a Sceptile, este devolvió el saludo con la misma fuerza.

Se sentaron todos en la mesa y se dispusieron a hablar de cómo iban sus viajes – ¿Y qué haces aquí Shota? – preguntó curioso Ash – Voy hacia Ciudad Verde porque me dijeron que el gimnasio de ahí es el más fuerte de la región y esa va a ser una verdadera prueba – sonrió entusiasmado el peliverde de Hoenn – Vaya… Yo lo voy a dejar para el último como hice la primera vez – dijo riendo nervioso Ash, Brock que se había mantenido callado por unos minutos finalmente habló – Espera… ¿Es el que vimos en la tele del gimnasio? – preguntó sorprendido el morocho – Si, el mismo – dijo Serena, esto confundió a Shota - ¿Salí en televisión? – preguntó el fan de Ash – Si, en un programa que se llama camino a la Liga o algo así – explicó el azabache – En ese programa pude ver que tienes un Bulbasaur, ¿Qué te parece una batalla para probarlo? – preguntó ahora el de Pueblo Paleta con un puño levantado y una mirada decidida – Suena genial – dijo con una mirada entusiasmada el peliverde y rápidamente se posicionaron para combatir.

\- Oye Ash, seria genial que pongas en práctica tu transformación con Greninja para que yo pueda estudiarla con profundidad – explicó Brock entusiasmado, Ash aceptó con la cabeza y luego miro a Shota - ¿Qué te parece un 5 versus 5? Porque todavía me falta un pokémon para terminar la nómina de seis – explico Ash, Shota aceptó y saco su primer pokebola – ¡Ve Bulbasaur! – gritó el peliverde emocionado, el pokemon bulbo se puso en pose de combate – Entonces, ¡Sal Vulpix! – ordenó Ash también emocionado, Vulpix se paró con una sonrisa desafiante – Baile de espadas – ordenó el chico de Hoenn y su Bulbasaur se rodeó por unas espadas.

\- ¿Y eso? – preguntó Serena algo desconcertada – Baile de espadas sube el ataque del pokémon y lo hace bastante fuerte – explico Brock mientras sacaba una libreta para anotar cosas de Greninja.

\- Vulpix, ataque rápido – ordenó Ash – Hojas navaja – replicó Shota, el ataque golpeó en Vulpix causándole bastante daño haciéndole caer, pero rápidamente se levantó. – Usa ataque rápido de nuevo – volvió a ordenar el azabache, otra vez el tipo fuego se lanzó a toda velocidad – Otra vez hojas navaja – volvió a decir Shota pero Ash tenía una estrategia – Nitrocarga – ahora el zorro se cubrió de fuego y quemó las hojas navaja sin que le hagan daño, luego asestó un fuerte golpe en Bulbasaur que fue crítico y lo dejo en mal estado - ¡No Bulbasaur! – gritó horrorizado Shota, finalmente el tipo planta/veneno se levantó echando humos – Ganemos esto amigo, usa Doble equipo – ordenó Shota, decenas de Bulbasaurs rodearon a Vulpix que se desconcertó y se puso nervioso – Calma Vulpix, espera su movimiento – Ash tranquilizó a su pokémon, el tipo fuego miro a su entrenador y le afirmó con la cabeza con una sonrisa decidida – Usa Latigo cepa – finalmente dijo Shota, todos los clones de Bulbasaur enviaron sus látigos hacia Vulpix – Usa Coletazo y gira sobre tu eje – replicó Ash, entonces el tipo fuego se puso en una pata y empezó a girar a toda velocidad mientras su cola brillaba e impactaba con todos los látigos - ¡Acabalo con Hojas navaja! – exclamó Shota emocionado – Vulpix, ¡usa Ascuas! – rápidamente exclamó el azabache, las ascuas quemaron las hojas navajas e impactaron con el Bulbasaur original dejándolo debilitado – Regresa Bulbasaur, bien hecho – dijo sonriendo Shota, para luego sacar su siguiente pokebola – Sal Salamence – soltó el peliverde, de su pokebola se materializo un gran Salamence que salió rugiendo, Vulpix no hizo ningún paso hacia atrás, se mantuvo ahí – Vulpix, usa Nitrocarga – soltó emocionado Ash, Vulpix se cargó de fuego y se abalanzó ante el tipo dragón – Defiéndete con Cola Dragón – replicó el de Hoenn, cuando Vulpix estuvo lo suficientemente cerca del pokémon de Shota, la cola de este empezó a brillar tornándose verde y sacudió de un coletazo a Vulpix, dejándolo completamente debilitado, Ash guardó a su pokémon, no sin antes felicitarlo para luego tomar su siguiente pokebola – Sal Charizard – dijo Ash confiado, el tipo fuego salió rugiendo – Charizard, usa Lanzallamas – ordenó Ash – Carga dragón – replicó rápidamente Shota, Charizard envió un potente lanzallamas, Salamence se cubrió con una energía con forma de dragón con la que se abrió paso por el lanzallamas, aunque le causo bastante daño, impactó en el tipo fuego, ambos terminaron en el piso bastante lastimados, pero finalmente se levantaron – Cola de dragón – ordenaron los dos entrenadores al mismo tiempo, ambas colas chocaban una y otra vez, no podían sacarse diferencia.

Luego de un rato se separaron, y se volvieron a embestir – Cuchillada – ordenó Ash - ¡Cola de Dragón – volvió a ordenar el mismo ataque el peliverde, ambos se golpearon quedando debilitados en el suelo los dos. Ambos guardaron a sus pokémon y los felicitaron - ¡Sal Pidgey! – ordenó Ash lanzando su siguiente pokebola – Sal Slurpuff – Shota sacó también su tercer pokémon.

Ambos se miraron desafiantes pero antes de que Ash ordene algo Pidgey usó tacleada – Slurpuff usa Lanzallamas – ordenó Shota para frenar el ataque del tipo volador, el tipo hada envió un potente lanzallamas que cubrió de fuego a Pidgey antes de que lo taclee y lo dejo debilitado, Ash miraba sorprendido mientras guardaba a su pokémon – Demonios Pidgey, tienes que empezar a obedecerme si no esto va a ser imposible – dijo algo ofendido el azabache – Ve Pikachu – soltó enojado, Pikachu que también estaba furioso saltó del hombro del azabache y se posicionó para luchar.

\- Pikachu, usa Ataque rápido – ordenó el azabache, el ratón eléctrico fue a toda velocidad y golpeó fuertemente al tipo hada, causándole bastante daño – Slurpuff, usa Brillo Mágico – ordenó Shota algo asustado por la ferocidad de Pikachu – Esquívalo y termínalo con Electro bola – dijo Ash secamente, Pikachu esquivo con gran rapidez el ataque y saltó arriba de Slurpuff para asestarle con la bola eléctrica que lo dejo debilitado.

\- Guau, Pikachu es muy fuerte – dijo Shota sorprendido por la fuerza del ratón eléctrico, luego procedió a guardar a Slurpuff y sacar su siguiente pokebola – ¡Sal Clawitzer! – exclamó emocionado el peliverde.

\- Pikachu, usa Impactrueno – dijo Ash rápido – Pulso de agua – respondió Shota, los ataques chocaron pero el pulso de agua golpeó a Pikachu, aunque la electricidad del impactrueno se condujo hasta Clawitzer, esto dejo lastimados a ambos pokémon. – Aqua Jet – Ataque rápido – dijeron ambos entrenadores al mismo tiempo, rápidamente fueron a chocar y en ese cruce Clawitzer hirió bastante a Pikachu con ese Aqua Jet tirándolo varios metros para atrás.

\- ¡Pikachu! ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Ash asustado, su pokémon lo miro, le sonrió y dijo su clásico – Pika – Tenia una sonrisa decidida – Muy bien Pikachu, ¡Ataque rápido! – volvió a ordenar Ash, Pikachu se movió a una velocidad impresionante – ¡Rayo de Hielo! – ordenó Shota – Pikachu, ¡Usa cola de Hierro y empieza a girar! – Ash se sabía esa estrategia casi de memoria, el ratón frenó el ataque rápido, usó cola de hierro y empezó a girar, esto hizo que el Rayo de hielo congelé su cola – Ahora golpéalo – terminó Ash, Pikachu fue rápidamente a golpear a Clawitzer y le asestó un gran golpe con su cola destruyendo el hielo e hiriendo al pokémon de Shota - ¡Clawitzer usa Pulso dragón! – ordenó Shota como último ataque - ¡Pikachu , Ataque rápido! – gritó Ash, rápidamente Pikachu se dispuso a correr a una gran velocidad, entrando y resistiendo el pulso dragón aunque le generaba mucho daño, finalmente impacta con Clawitzer dejándolo debilitado, pero el daño que sufrió por el Pulso dragón también lo dejo debilitado, tenemos un Doble KO, ambos felicitaron a sus pokémon, Shota guardó a Clawitzer y Ash dejó a Pikachu a su lado – Muy bien, ahora empieza la verdadera batalla – dijo Shota sacando su siguiente pokebola -¡Ganemos esto Sceptile! – gritó emocionado el peliverde, Ash tomó su última pokebola - ¡Sal Greninja, y ganemos esto! – exclamó el azabache con mucha emoción, de las pokebolas salieron Greninja y Sceptile, cada uno posó su mirada en el otro, se miraban con mucha rivalidad.

\- Guau, Shota es muy fuerte – dijo Brock emocionado – Ahora voy a poder estudiar bien que es lo que pasa con Greninja y Ash – continuó diciendo mientras que Serena solo miraba la batalla muy entusiasmada.

\- Sceptile, Hoja aguda – ordenó rápidamente Shota – ¡Corte! – replicó emocionado Ash, ambos pokémon se golpearon una y otra vez con esos ataques, chocando una y otra vez las 'cuchillas' - ¡Usa As aéreo! – ordenó Ash, Greninja solo retrocedió, fue corriendo e impacto con dos puñetazos y una patada a Sceptile pero no le causo demasiado daño – Sceptile, Tormenta de Hojas – exclamó Shota, Sceptile saltó y envió miles de hojas que golpearon a Greninja generándole bastante daño. – Greninja, ¡Llevemos esto a otro nivel! – dijo Ash con una mano en su pecho, Greninja hizo la misma acción, sus corazones se sincronizaron de vuelta, un torrente de agua cubrió al pokemon ninja, luego se pudo ver el cambio en la apariencia del pokémon, y se formó una Shuriken en su espalda.

Brock al ver la transformación empezó a anotar muchas cosas en una libreta. – Oye, Greninja tiene rasgos físicos parecidos a Ash – dijo asombrado Brock – Es cierto, digamos que es una especie de fusión – explicó Serena mientras Brock seguía anotando.

Shota veía emocionado lo que pasaba, saco su cuaderno y tomo la pequeña esfera que estaba anexada al cuaderno – Muy bien Sceptile, ganemos esto ¡Mega Evoluciona! – exclamó el peliverde presionando la piedra llave que hizo contacto con la Sceptilita, una luz emergió de estas piedras y cubrió a Sceptile, su apariencia había cambiado, había mega evolucionado.

Brock parecía sorprendido – Vaya, nunca había visto una mega evolución, es fascinante – dijo sonriendo el morocho – Esta batalla va a ser feroz – dijo Serena emocionada.

\- Sceptile, ¡Planta feroz! – gritó emocionado el chico de Hoenn, Sceptile apretó sus manos al suelo y de él empezaron a salir raíces que intentaban golpear a Greninja, eran gigantes - ¡Greninja, corte! – replicó Ash, Greninja formó dos 'cuchillas' y cortó todas las raíces que se le acercaban – Doble equipo – ordenó ahora el azabache, luego se formaron cientos de Greninja alrededor de Sceptile – Amigo, ¡Usa Tormenta de hojas! – volvió a exclamar Shota, de repente Sceptile lanzó una gran tormenta de hojas que acabó con todos los clones de Greninja - ¡Shuriken de agua! – replicó el azabache, el pokémon tipo agua/siniestro tomó el Shuriken que tiene en su espalda y lo lanzó hacia Sceptile que no pudo esquivarlo y le genero bastante daño. – Acabalo con corte – dijo Ash calmado, Greninja otra vez formó sus 'cuchillas' y se lanzó a toda velocidad a atacar a Sceptile - ¡Garra dragón! – gritó Shota asustado, antes de que el pokémon de Ash impacte al tipo planta, este último formó una garra gigante en su mano que golpeó a Greninja y lo mando varios metros hacia atrás, esto también lo sintió Ash tomándose su pecho y retorciéndose un poco.

\- Oye, ¿Soy yo o también afectó a Ash? – preguntó Brock algo confundido – Si, sucede que Ash puede ver a través de los ojos de Greninja pero también siente un poco de dolor cuando lo atacan – explicó Serena seria – Vaya… - dijo el morocho mientras anotaba lo que le acababa de decir la pelimiel.

\- ¡Planta feroz! – exclamó emocionado el peliverde y de vuelta cientas de raíces fueron a atacar a Greninja, este las esquivaba y cortaba hasta que una le dio y le hirió un poco, haciéndole caer al suelo, el ataque no paraba y Sceptile seguía enviando raíces. – Greninja ¡No podemos perder, usa Corte y empieza a escalar entre las raíces! – fue la orden de Ash, Greninja hizo caso, corto un par de raíces y empezó a correr hacia arriba entre las raíces – Salta – ordenó Ash una vez que su pokémon se posiciono cerca de Sceptile - ¡Mega Shuriken de agua! – ordenó ahora, el shuriken que estaba en la espalda de Greninja se hizo mucho más grande, el pokémon lo tomó y lo lanzó con una gran potencia, impactando en Sceptile y dejándolo debilitado. Greninja cayó al piso parado haciendo su pose cool y su transformación se esfumó, Ash cayó al piso bastante cansado, ambos guardaron sus pokémon y se felicitaron.

\- Fue una gran batalla – dijo Brock maravillado – Pude tomar muchos datos sobre tu transformación con Greninja – terminó de hablar entusiasmado el morocho – Felicidades Ash ,eres muy fuerte – dijo dulcemente con una sonrisa Serena, esto derritió al azabache pero prefirió guardárselo.

\- Gracias Serena – soltó finalmente el azabache con una gran sonrisa, esas que enamoran a la pelimiel – Shota también es muy fuerte – terminó felicitando Ash a su rival – Gracias Ash, tienes un muy buen equipo – dijo encantado Shota.

Luego de esa gran batalla nuestros héroes se dispusieron a comer el almuerzo para luego seguir viaje hacia la próxima batalla de gimnasio de Ash, finalmente se separaron. Shota partió hacia Ciudad Verde mientras que el viaje continúa.

 **Mientras tanto en algún lugar de la Región Kanto**

\- Aquí llego el paquete de cortesía del Team Flare, jefe – se escuchó la voz de un especie de soldado con una 'R' en el medio del uniforme, al frente de este soldado, encapuchado, se encontraba Giovanni, el Lider del Equipo Rocket.

\- Muy bien, con esto podremos poner en marcha la operación M – dijo Giovanni mientras agarraba la misteriosa caja y la abrió. Se pudo ver como resplandecían dos Mega piedras de color blanco y violeta.

* * *

Gracias a los favs y follows, den sus reviews si les esta gustando o tengo que corregir algo, a mi gusto no me termina de convencer como narro las batallas, asi que un par de consejos no me vendrian mal ;)


	11. Otro duelo ninja

_Disclaimer:_ _Ni Pokémon ni sus Personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo y Pokemon Company._

 _Tardé un poco mas de lo normal para subir este capitulo, pasa que andaba sin inspiracion, y bueno espero que les guste_

* * *

 _Opening_

 _Tan solo crei, vernos juntos en el borde y encontrar amor_

 _(Se ve a Ash caminando al lado de un rio cabizbajo)_

 _Mi sueño vendi y esperamos un milagro que nunca llego_

 _(Ash recuerda como su Greninja cae frente al Mega Charizard de Alain y empieza a correr llorando)_

 _Y en la oscuridad camine, mi corazón roto se fue_

 _(Ash empieza a caminar y todo a su alrededor se vuelve negro)_

 _NO TE SUELTO MAS, AQUÍ SIEMPRE ESTAS_

 _(Aparece Serena corriendo desde atrás intentando alcanzar a Ash)_

 _Del infierno puede escapar, cerca estuve del final_

 _(La pelimiel finalmente alcanza al azabache para tomarlo del hombro)_

 _NO TE SUELTO MAS, AQUÍ SIEMPRE ESTAS_

 _(La imagen cambia y se puede ver a nuestro héroe sentado sobre una roca con la mirada perdida)_

 _NO TE RINDAS, NAH NAH NAH, VUELVE A MIRAR NAH NAH NAH_

 _(Serena aparece y toma de los hombros a Ash y este le dedica una sonrisa)_

Otro duelo Ninja

Luego de una electrizante batalla entre Ash y Shota nuestros héroes siguieron viaje hacia Ciudad Fucsia para luchar por la quinta medalla de gimnasio del azabache. Tras un par de días de viaje llegaron al mismo bosque donde se habían perdido la primera vez Ash, Brock y Misty.

\- Vaya, creo que otra vez nos hemos perdido – exclamó algo cansado el moreno de Ciudad Plateada – Vamos, el gimnasio debe estar por aquí – decía el azabache un poco exhausto, siguieron caminando un rato hasta que Pikachu señaló lo que parecía ser una casa abandonada.

\- Ahí está el gimnasio, vaya… No ha cambiado casi nada – dijo emocionado el nativo de Pueblo Paleta mientras empezaba a correr rumbo al gimnasio, seguido de sus compañeros de viaje.

\- Espera Ash, recuerda que está lleno de trampas… - dijo Brock cauto mientras que Ash se cayó en una de esas trampas, al querer tocar la puerta fue agarrado por una red, rápidamente fue liberado por Brock. – Juró que esa trampa no estaba antes – intento explicar el azabache ante la risa de Brock y la cara de preocupación de Serena, luego de ese pequeño tropiezo ingresaron al edificio tomando muchas más precauciones, en un momento Serena sin querer se apoya en una pared giratoria que la hace desaparecer, Ash y Brock ya sabían de esa trampa así que decidieron ir a buscar a la pelimiel tocando la pared y girando, encontrándose con la chica de Kalos que estaba algo asustada – Sabes, Misty también cayó en esa trampa – dijo entre risas el azabache – No sé qué les parece tan gracioso – soltó haciéndose la ofendida la pelimiel – Deberías ver tu cara – dijo riendo Brock – Bueno, está bien sigamos – dijo algo apurado y ansioso Ash, siguieron camino hasta que vieron un Voltorb – Oh oh – dijo el moreno de Ciudad Plateada antes de salir corriendo, Ash tomó la mano de Serena y salió disparado para otro lado, segundos después el Voltorb explotó cubriendo el lugar de humo, viéndose una figura entre todo el humo.

Nuestros héroes decidieron regresar al lugar donde estaban para ver un rostro conocido – Yo a ti te conozco – dijo Ash señalando a la figura femenina que se escondía entre el humo – Vaya, ¿Eres Ash, verdad? – preguntó la mujer de pelo verde, Ash solo afirmó con la cabeza – Cuanto tiempo – dijo con una sonrisa la peliverde, cuando el humo se disipó se pudo ver quien era -Tu eres la hija del líder del gimnasio ¿no? – preguntó Brock - Así, es la misma… Temporalmente la líder del gimnasio de Ciudad Fucsia – explicó Aya, que se veía más grande de la última vez que se habían visto, su pelo estaba un poco más corto y suelto y vestía un disfraz ninja azul. – Te ves un poco diferente – dijo sonriendo Ash – Vaya tú también, has crecido bastante – dijo con cierta admiración la líder temporal del gimnasio, esto genero celos en la pelimiel pero se mantuvo callada – Vamos al grano, vengo por una buena batalla de gimnasio – dijo con una mirada desafiante el azabache mientras sus compañeros se iban colocando a un costado para ver la batalla. – Esta bien, eres el tercero que me viene a retar – dijo contenta Aya – ¿Y cómo te fue? – preguntó algo curioso Ash – Una la perdí de una forma humillante contra un chico que tenía un Quilava y otra la gane – explico la peliverde "Vaya, ese del Quilava debe ser el que vi en televisión, supongo que tendré un buen reto contra ese" se dijo a sí mismo el azabache – Daremos lo máximo y a ver cómo nos va en tu tercer enfrentamiento – dijo Ash confiado y entusiasmado parándose en uno de los bordes del campo – Así se habla – completó la hija de Koga poniéndose en el otro extremo del campo de combate.

\- ¡Vamos Ash, confío en ti! – exclamó emocionada Serena – Estos dos ya se enfrentaron hace mucho, hay que ver cuánto mejoro esta chica – explicó Brock – Igualmente, en el momento que anda Ash hay poca gente que pueda pararlo – dijo emocionada la pelimiel – Eso es verdad, se ha hecho muy fuerte, además tiene esa transformación con Greninja, que es ¡Genial! – dijo Brock terminando con un grito a lo fanboy elevando las manos y con brillitos en los ojos mientras que Serena solo miraba con una gotita en la cien.

\- Este combate será de 3 versus 3, solo el retador puede sustituir a su pokémon, y gana el que debilite a los tres del otro – explicó el árbitro mientras los entrenadores tomaban su primer pokebola, está por arrancar el duelo por la quinta medalla de gimnasio de Ash.

\- ¡Sal Venomoth! – dijo emocionada Aya mientras sacaba a su primer pokémon – Vaya, tu Venonat evolucionó – se sorprendió el azabache – Si, fue durante mi batalla contra el chico ese del Quilava, hizo un gran esfuerzo – dijo con una sonrisa de orgullo la peli verde – Muy bien, ¡Sal Vulpix! – ordenó confiado Ash, de la pokebola salió con una mirada desafiante el pequeño pero fuerte Vulpix.

\- Eso fue una buena elección de Ash, pero hay que ver los ataques que tenga ese Venomoth – explicó Brock mientras Serena solo miraba con mucha atención el comienzo del combate.

\- Vulpix, ¡Usa Ascuas! – ordenó Ash – Doble equipo – replicó rápidamente Aya, rápidamente se hicieron unos diez clones de Venomoth que se pusieron adelante del tipo Bicho/veneno interceptando la bola de fuego que había enviado Vulpix – Ahora, usa Colmillo venenoso – ordenó confiada Aya, rápidamente su Venomoth envió el ataque venenoso que impactó en el Vulpix de Ash dejándolo envenenado – Agh… Ese Venomoth es fuerte, ¿Puedes continuar amigo? – preguntó algo asustado Ash, Vulpix con mucha dificultad afirmó con la cabeza – Entonces, usa Nitrocarga y terminemos con esto – dijo serio Ash, Vulpix con todo el esfuerzo que pudo se cubrió de fuego y empezó a correr hacia Venomoth, impactando con el pokémon de Aya haciendo un golpe súper critico dejando debilitado al tipo Bicho/Veneno, luego de eso Vulpix se cayó por el envenenamiento, estaba casi debilitado, con mucho esfuerzo y mucha dificultad logró levantarse pero su entrenador no iba a dejar que su pokémon se lastime de mas – Regresa Vulpix, no puedes luchar así – dijo Ash satisfecho por la batalla que dio su pokémon para luego guardarlo y tomar la siguiente pokebola, Aya guardó a Venomoth y lo felicitó – Bien, ahora iremos con todo, sal Scyther – ordenó la hija de Koga mientras sacó a su segundo pokémon.

\- Okey, adelante Pikachu, ganemos esto – dijo el entrenador azabache girándose su gorra mientras que Pikachu saltaba de su hombro y se ponía en pose de combate.

\- ¡Usa Cuchillada nocturna – ordenó la líder del gimnasio, rápidamente el brazo de Scyther se tornó de un color violeta y se lanzó rápidamente a por Pikachu - ¡Cola de hierro! – justo cuando iba a impactar en el ratón eléctrico, el ataque de Scyther fue detenido por la Cola de Hierro, chocando ambos ataques, rápidamente ambos pokémon retrocedieron para volver a golpearse con esos mismos ataques – Pikachu, usa tu cola de hierro para hacerle una calzada a Scyther – ordenó Ash, justo cuando el tipo bicho iba a impactar su cuchillada nocturna Pikachu se agachó y deslizó su cola de hierro por el suelo haciendo caer al pokémon de Aya - ¡Remátalo con Electro bola! – volvió a ordenar el azabache, Pikachu saltó hacia atrás y en su cola cargó una potente electro bola que iba a impactar a toda velocidad con Scyther - ¡Rápido, levántate amigo, usa Ataque rápido y esquívalo! – gritó desesperada Aya, el tipo Bicho rápidamente se levantó y empezó a moverse a una muy alta velocidad esquivando la electro bola y golpeando a Pikachu, tirándolo varios metros hacia atrás - ¡Pikachu! – exclamó algo asustado Ash, Pikachu se levantó sin ninguna dificultad, en sus últimos entrenamientos Pikachu se había sobre exigido y esos esfuerzos estaban dando frutos, Pikachu estaba mucho más fuerte.

\- ¡Usa Tijera X! – ordenó emocionada Aya, Ash solo espero – Pikachu, salta – justo cuando Scyther se puso bien cerca del pokémon eléctrico, este último saltó sobre la cabeza del tipo bicho haciendo que falle su ataque - ¡Cola de hierro! – ordenó Ash, sus estrategias estaban funcionando bien ya que Pikachu golpeó con su cola en la cabeza a Scyther provocándole bastante daño y tirándolo para adelante dejándolo en el suelo. – Contraataca con ataque rápido – volvió a ordenar Ash, Scyther apenas pudo levantarse cuando Pikachu lo volvió a golpear dejándolo de nuevo en el suelo - ¡Scyther! – gritó horrorizada Aya al ver la paliza que le estaban dando al tipo bicho – Usa agilidad – ordenó asustada la entrenadora, su Scyther empezó a correr hacia Pikachu – Cuchillada nocturna – volvió a ordenar Aya - ¡Cola de hie…! – iba a decir Ash pero Scyther llegó a toda velocidad hacia Pikachu golpeándolo con su cuchillada nocturna generándole bastante daño.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Desde cuando ese Scyther es más rápido que Pikachu? – preguntó muy confundida Serena – De hecho, si lo es, pero antes de atacar… Aya ordenó agilidad, ese ataque aumenta la velocidad del pokémon – explicó Brock bastante serio – Espero que Ash pueda con esto – dijo Serena algo preocupada por su amado.

\- Pikachu, ataque rápido – ordenó Ash – Tu también Scyther – replicó la líder del gimnasio, rápidamente ambos se lanzaron a toda velocidad, pero otra vez Scyther fue más rápido golpeando a Pikachu, el ratón eléctrico otra vez terminó en el suelo, pero se levantó rápidamente echando electricidad por sus mejillas – Pika pi – dijo muy molesto el pokémon. "Vaya, es imposible acercarme por ahora, es mucho más veloz que Pikachu" pensaba Ash frustrado - ¡Ataque rápido! – ordenó de vuelta Aya mientras que Ash seguía pensando - ¡Ya se!, golpea al piso con Cola de Hierro y rápido – replicó el azabache, Scyther se lanzó a toda velocidad, pero esta vez Pikachu no espero que se acerquen a el, impactó una potente cola de hierro en el piso haciendo que se rompa todo y desequilibre a Scyther, este último se patinó con una roca y perdió el equilibrio – De vuelta Cola de hierro – volvió a ordenar el azabache con una sonrisa, Scyther siguió a toda velocidad pero esta vez sin atacar, sino sin poder frenarse por el desnivel del suelo, al acercarse lo suficiente a Pikachu, este último lo golpeó con una potente cola de hierro que lo envió hacia la pared, como si hubiera bateado una bola de beisbol, dejando debilitado al segundo pokémon de Aya.

\- Vaya, Ash es muy ingenioso – dijo Brock muy sorprendido, mientras que Serena solo miraba con admiración a su amado – Lo amo – dijo inconscientemente Serena, luego al notar la mirada de Brock se puso rojísima - ¿Lo dije en voz alta, verdad? – preguntó aun colorada, Brock solo afirmó con la cabeza entre risas – Tampoco es que estas diciendo algo nuevo – siguió riendo el moreno.

\- Lo hiciste bien amigo, descansa – dijo con una sonrisa la peliverde mientras guardaba a su pokémon – Eres mi última esperanza, confío en ti, ¡Sal Golbat! – terminó de decir la entrenadora mientras sacaba a su último pokémon - ¿Ese es el Golbat de tu papá? – preguntó Ash a lo que Aya confirmo con la cabeza – Él y Scyther son de Koga, me los dejo para que me ayuden en el gimnasio – explicó la peli verde ninja.

\- Entonces, ¡Terminemos con esto Pikachu! – exclamó emocionado Ash, Pikachu acompaño con un simple – Pi – levantando un puño – Golbat, usa Mordida – ordenó rápidamente la entrenadora – Pikachu, defiéndete con cola de hierro – replicó Ash, Golbat mordió a Pikachu en su cola, pero al efectuar el ataque, la cola de hierro lastimo los dientes de Golbat haciendo que deje de morder y vuelva para atrás – Pikachu, ¡Ataque rápido! – atacó Ash, Pikachu empezó a correr a máxima velocidad, saltando hasta llegar a la altura de Golbat que no pudo esquivar el ataque, dejándolo algo lastimado – Golbat ¡Usa Alarido! – ordenó algo asustada Aya, el pokemon volador empezó a chillar lastimando los oídos de Pikachu - ¡Pikachu, resiste! – gritó Ash tapándose los oídos, Pikachu repitió la acción de su entrenador – Usa Impactrueno – ordenó ahora el azabache, Pikachu como pudo lanzó el potente rayo que golpeo y dejo debilitado al pokémon de Aya, dando por finalizado el combate – La victoria es para el retador, Ash de pueblo Paleta – especificó el árbitro, Aya algo triste guardo su pokémon.

\- ¡Lo hiciste genial Pikachu! – exclamó emocionado el azabache chocando su mano con la patita de Pikachu – Bien hecho chicos – dijo Serena con una tierna sonrisa, Brock solo alzó su pulgar felicitando al azabache y a su ratita eléctrica – Ten, te la mereces – habló Aya entregándole a Ash la medalla Alma como prueba que había ganado en el gimnasio de ciudad Fucsia – Que bien, ¡Tengo la medalla Alma! – exclamó emocionado el azabache haciendo su típica pose, luego procedió a guardar la medalla en el estuche metálico.

Luego de un rato, nuestros héroes procedían a retirarse cuando Ash notó algo – Oye, ¿Estas bien? – preguntó el azabache al ver a la hija del líder del gimnasio algo triste – No es nada, solo que siento que no sirvo para ser la líder de un gimnasio – explicó con la cabeza gacha Aya – Vamos, apenas tienes tres batallas, no tienes mucha experiencia… - el azabache intentó motivar a la Ninja – Pero a este ritmo nunca podré hacerme cargo del gimnasio de una forma correcta – siguió rezongando la de pelo verde – Deberías hacer un viaje por la región para tomar experiencia cuando tu padre regrese – aconsejó Ash - ¿Crees que me servirá? – preguntó algo insegura Aya – Seguro, en todos mis viajes fui acompañado por líderes de gimnasio, y sé que les ha servido la experiencia de viajar – explicó el azabache, Brock solo afirmaba desde atrás – No veo porque no hacerlo – dijo con una sonrisa Aya. Luego de esa conversación nuestros héroes siguieron viaje hacia la próxima batalla de gimnasio de Ash, ya solo quedan tres para poder participar en la Liga, ¿Qué le deparara a nuestros héroes?

En algún laboratorio de Kanto

Un tipo encapuchado acompañado por su Persian mira unas pantallas pensativo, cuando un soldado con una R en el pecho entra al laboratorio – Señor, hemos localizado a M original, ¿Procedemos a capturarlo? – dijo finalmente este soldado – Sí, pero tengan cuidado, te delegó que armes un equipo de 4 soldados y que vayan con sus mejores pokémon, recuerda que M1 es parte clave del plan – contestó el encapuchado, luego de eso el soldado procedió a retirarse, mientras que el encapuchado hizo una llamada por su computadora – Jessie, James, Meowth, vengan a la base de inmediato… Tengo que hablar seriamente con ustedes – dijo este hombre.

* * *

Desde ya quiero agradecer a los favs y follows,

No puse a Sabina porque no me salia hacer ese capitulo, cuando tenga mas inspiracion lo hago.

Emerl G Creo que sobrevalore un poco a Salamence, pero bueno... pudo con el de la misma forma que el charizard de alain pudo con greninjash jajaj, saludos

Dejen reviews que me dan motivacion jajaja


	12. Nate

_Disclaimer:_ _Ni Pokémon ni sus Personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo y Pokemon Company._

 _Perdonen por esta larga ausencia, pero justo estuvieron las vacaciones de verano en mi país y no tuve nada de tiempo para hacer el capitulo, ademas cuando tuve un poco de tiempo tuve problemas con mi computadora o no se me venian ideas a la mente jaja, este capitulo es bastante mas largo como compensacion. espero lo disfruten_

* * *

 _Opening_

 _Tan solo crei, vernos juntos en el borde y encontrar amor_

 _(Se ve a Ash caminando al lado de un rio cabizbajo)_

 _Mi sueño vendi y esperamos un milagro que nunca llego_

 _(Ash recuerda como su Greninja cae frente al Mega Charizard de Alain y empieza a correr llorando)_

 _Y en la oscuridad camine, mi corazón roto se fue_

 _(Ash empieza a caminar y todo a su alrededor se vuelve negro)_

 _NO TE SUELTO MAS, AQUÍ SIEMPRE ESTAS_

 _(Aparece Serena corriendo desde atrás intentando alcanzar a Ash)_

 _Del infierno puede escapar, cerca estuve del final_

 _(La pelimiel finalmente alcanza al azabache para tomarlo del hombro)_

 _NO TE SUELTO MAS, AQUÍ SIEMPRE ESTAS_

 _(La imagen cambia y se puede ver a nuestro héroe sentado sobre una roca con la mirada perdida)_

 _NO TE RINDAS, NAH NAH NAH, VUELVE A MIRAR NAH NAH NAH_

 _(Serena aparece y toma de los hombros a Ash y este le dedica una sonrisa)_

Nate

En el cuartel del Equipo Rocket

Jessie, James y Meowth entran a un laboratorio del Equipo Rocket acompañados por tres soldados de la organización, pero se pararon en seco al ver la expresión en la cara de su jefe, Giovanni, tenía una mueca llena de malicia mientras miraba dos mega piedras incrustadas en una especie de altar.

\- ¿Pa-paso algo jefe? – preguntó temeroso James, su tensión aumento cuando Giovanni giró su mirada hacia ellos y su expresión cambio a una muy seria.

\- Jessie, James… - empezó Giovanni – Vinieron desesperados para cambiar su vida pidiendo una oportunidad, yo se las di, aun dudando de sus pocas capacidades – siguió el líder del Equipo Rocket – Llegue a confiar en ustedes, pero lo único que me trajeron fueron ¡Fracasos! – terminó de decir el de pelo negro alzando la voz en su última palabra, Jessie y James se miraron espantados.

\- Pe-pero jefe – quiso decir Jessie pero fue interrumpida por una mirada fulminante del uno del Team Rocket, Meowth solo miraba.

\- No me interrumpas, no solo atraparon pocos pokémon poderosos, sino que se obsesionaron torpemente con el débil Pikachu de un mocoso – volvió a atacar verbalmente Giovanni, James quiso decir algo pero otra vez el jefe lo mató con la mirada – Y no me digan que no es así porque investigue a todo el personal para ver su rendimiento y con quienes me conviene contar y ustedes, lamentablemente, son demasiado inútiles – sentenció Giovanni.

El Persian de Giovanni se reía de la situación, se reía de cómo eran atacados el trío de villanos, más que todo se rió de Meowth, el felino no resistió que su versión evolucionada lo mirara así, sin aguantarlo más Meowth atacó con arañazos al Persian de Giovanni, este solo los esquivó rápidamente, rápidamente Meowth fue derribado por el ataque de un Rhydon, para que luego los soldados apresen al trío.

\- Sal Inkay/Gourgeist – dijeron al mismo tiempo James y Jessie, al sacar sus pokémon vieron que estaban rodeados por varios soldados del Equipo Rocket junto a sus pokémon, que eran bastante fuertes.

\- ¿Qué piensan hacer? – dijo Giovanni de una forma burlesca mientras sacaba una pokébola, Meowth a todo esto luchaba por levantarse pero no pudo porque Persian le metió un arañazo crítico.

\- ¡Meowth! – gritó alarmada Jessie – Gourgeist, usa Bola sombra en ese asqueroso Persian – ordenó la de pelo morado.

\- Raticate, ¡Doble poder! – ordenó un soldado – Cloyster Rayo Aurora – ordenó otro de los soldados, varios soldados atacaron al trío de villanos y sus pokémon, quedando estos últimos debilitados y Jessie y James detenidos por los soldados.

\- ¿Lo último que tengan para decir? – preguntó otra vez haciendo burla Giovanni, Jessie le hizo un par de señas a James mientras la de pelo morado agarraba a Meowth para que quede libre.

\- Sí, ¿Por qué estas despidiendo agentes? – preguntó James para ganar tiempo, mientras miraba disimuladamente como Meowth se iba escapando.

\- Ja, veras… Con los altos generales del Equipo Rocket tenemos un proyecto junto a una organización de Kalos para primero conquistar Kanto, y de ahí llevar a esta gloriosa organización a lo más alto – explicó Giovanni con cierta soberbia en su voz.

\- Y, ¿De qué trata este plan exactamente? – preguntó temeroso el de pelo azul.

\- Suficiente, llévenlos al calabozo – ordenó Giovanni, los soldados llevaron a Jessie y James hacia uno de los calabozos mientras que el Líder miraba una pantalla apagada, esta ultima de pronto se prendió y se vio la figura de un chico con el pelo de color grisáceo casi blanco con unos ojos azules eléctricos , este joven aparentaba 16 años.

\- Tengo una misión para ti, Saint, regresa pronto – dijo Giovanni al misterioso muchacho del otro lado de la pantalla, este último solo afirmo con la cabeza.

En el Centro Pokémon con nuestros héroes

En su camino hacia Ciudad Azafrán nuestros héroes decidieron parar en el Centro Pokémon, mientras se encontraban comiendo Ash miraba atentamente el programa 'Camino a la Liga' cuando se topó con una grata sorpresa, estaban pasando un informe sobre él.

\- A continuación, veremos a un joven experimentado, que llego a la final de la complicada Liga Kalos, que además cuenta en su historial como la única persona que derroto al poderoso Darkrai del campeón de Sinnoh, Tobias aunque perdió esa batalla, hablamos del sorprendente Ash Ketchum – decía el conductor del programa mientras pasaban videos de Greninja-Ash.

\- Recuerdo como si fuera ayer esa liga de Sinnoh – decía Brock con mucha nostalgia, Serena miraba con mucha admiración las imágenes, pero Ash estaba muy serio y hasta triste al ver sus peleas, todo empeoro cuando mostraron imágenes de la Liga de Kalos.

\- Como pueden ver, tiene una perfecta sintonía con sus pokémon, además de hacer estrategias al momento e improvisar de una manera muy genial – seguía diciendo el conductor del programa, mientras pasaban un video de la semi final de la Liga Kalos, específicamente del momento en el que Greninja lanza el Mega Shuriken de agua.

Serena notó que algo no andaba tan bien en Ash así que no dudo en preguntar – Oye, ¿Sucede algo Ash?, están pasando lo genial que eres por televisión – dijo la pelimiel con una sonrisa preocupada.

\- Para ti puede ser genial, pero para mí solo es un recordatorio de mis fracasos – dijo secamente el azabache mientras miraba fijamente la televisión.

\- Vamos Ash, Solo tú y Cynthia pudieron derrotar al Darkrai de Tobias, además también ese día derrotaste un maldito Latios – dijo Brock tratando de animar a su mejor amigo.

\- No puedo estar orgulloso de haber perdido 6 – 2 en una semifinal Brock, pero tranquilos, estos fracasos voy a usarlos para vencer de una manera genial la Liga de Kanto, ya verán – dijo Ash recuperando el entusiasmo alzando su puño junto a Pikachu.

Nuestros héroes siguieron disfrutando su almuerzo mientras veían el programa 'Camino a la Liga' hasta que vieron entrar a dos conocidos juntos al Centro Pokémon. Rápidamente Ash llamo la atención de los jóvenes.

\- ¡Alex, Stephanie! – saludo Ash mientras se acercaba a sus recientemente conocidos, estos se giraron y sonrieron, ambos admiraban demasiado a Ash.

\- ¡Ash! Amigo – saludó Alex al azabache – Ho-Hola A-ash – respondió algo nerviosa Stephanie mientras tendían su mano con el azabache, luego de eso fueron a comer a la mesa donde estaban nuestros héroes para ponerse al día sobre sus viajes.

\- Y ¿Cómo es que se conocieron? – preguntó Brock luego de un tiempo de charla.

\- Pues… Yo estaba entrenando y sin querer mi Eevee la golpeó – dijo el rubio mientras reía nerviosamente.

\- Y como vi que no sabía ni cocinarse, pero podía ayudarme con mis batallas, lo invite a que viajemos juntos – concluyó la historia Steph, luego de la pequeña historia continuaron hablando sobre temas random.

\- Asi que ya tienes 4 medallas Alex, es genial, tienes una menos que yo – dijo Ash bastante feliz con el desarrollo de su 'rival' y amigo - ¿Y tú Steph? – preguntó el de pelo negro.

\- Bueno, ya tengo 2 medallas, algo es algo – dijo mientras reía nerviosamente la pelinegra, luego procedió a mostrar su medallero.

\- Vaya… Le ganaste a mi hermano y a ¡Sabrina! – exclamó Brock algo sorprendido por las medallas de la joven.

\- La gane ayer, fue muy difícil, mis pokémon se esforzaron mucho – dijo tiernamente Stephanie, Serena solo la miraba fríamente, no quería admitirlo pero esa chica era encantadora y destilaba ternura, eso le provocaba ¿Celos?.

\- Ya que hablamos de mis pokémon, ¿Cómo te va con Pidgey Ash? – preguntó Steph algo curiosa.

\- Je je, sobre eso… - dijo Ash riendo nerviosamente, Steph lo miro preocupada – Veras… Tenemos problemas para entendernos, es decir, Pidgey no me hace caso ni cuando entrenamos, así dudo que podamos hacernos fuertes juntos – dijo algo apenado Ash-

\- Oh vaya… - exclamó preocupada Steph, pero rápidamente puso una sonrisa muy tierna – Quizás debería hablar con él – dijo finalmente la morocha.

Luego de un rato, a nuestros rivales se les ocurrió algo bastante rutinario.

\- Oye Ash… Ya sabes, no te apetece… - dijo misteriosamente Alex con una sonrisa desafiante.

\- Vamos a ver si realmente mejoraste – respondió Ash aceptando el desafío, y rápidamente se fueron hacia el campo de batalla para tener un buen combate ante la atenta mirada de un joven de cabello castaño de alrededor de 12 años.

Mientras Alex y Ash estaban por batallar, Brock por arbitrarlos. Serena aprovechó para pensar en sus presentaciones, aunque rápidamente fue interrumpida por Stephanie que se sentó a su lado.

\- ¿No te molesta que me siente no? – preguntó algo tímida Steph

\- No… - respondió secamente Serena mientras maldecía por dentro.

\- ¿Estas bien?, te noto algo distraída y distante – preguntó algo preocupada la joven entrenadora.

\- Es solo que estoy preocupada… Por mis presentaciones y por… Eh… - dijo nerviosamente y titubeando la pelimiel, Steph se dio cuenta rápidamente de que iba todo

\- ¿Estas preocupada por qué piensas que quiero robarte a Ash? – preguntó riendo la de pelo negro, pero al ver la cara de Serena dejo de reír – No me mires así, es demasiado obvio que quieres a Ash de una forma distinta, ya sabes, quieres amarrarlo en la cama – dijo con una mirada picara Stephanie, eso solo provoco un gran sonrojo en Serena.

\- Q-Que,¿D-de que ha-hablas? – preguntó muy nerviosa Serena tratando de disimular – En fin, tengo que pensar en mis presentaciones para no perder de vuelta la final para ser la Reina de Kalos, si me disculpas – dijo ahora haciéndose la ofendida.

\- Sabes, podría ayudarte, no tengo muchas ganas de ver como Alex es arruinado por Ash – dijo de forma encantadora Steph, Serena sonrío y aceptó con la cabeza, luego se fueron hacia el patio trasero del Centro Pokémon para practicar.

Mientras tanto la batalla ya había comenzado, Ash eligió a Pidgey y Alex a Eevee, como siempre, el pokémon volador no hacía caso a Ash.

\- Eevee, utiliza doble equipo – ordenó Alex al ver que el Pidgey de Ash atacaba con tacleada sin ninguna orden, al hacerlo, varios Eevees aparecieron y hicieron que Pidgey se desoriente y errara su tacleada – Ataque rápido – volvió a ordenar el rubio, ahora Eevee se lanzó a toda velocidad y ataco a Pidgey generándole bastante daño.

\- ¡Maldición Pidgey, por una vez hazme caso, ¿No ves que lo único que haces atacando a ciegas es lastimarte? – dijo enfadado Ash – Regresa – finalmente sustituyó a su pokémon – Sal Charizard – dijo enfadado mientras liberaba al tipo fuego/volador.

\- Creo que vas en serio – dijo nervioso Alex – Eevee, usa ataque rápido – ordenó algo temeroso, rápidamente el pokémon evolución se lanzó por la evolución final de Charmander.

\- Cola de dragón – dijo mientras miraba confiado Ash, Charizard esperó, esperó y cuando tuvo cerca a Eevee lo acabó con un coletazo lanzándolo contra un árbol dejándolo fuera de combate.

\- Vaya… - dijo anonadado Alex mientras guardaba a su pokémon y sacaba al siguiente - ¡Sal Scyther! – exclamó mientras sacaba al bicho volador.

\- Vaya, ¿Desde cuando tienes un Scyther? – preguntó Ash.

\- Lo capture cerca de Ciudad Verde, lo cual es raro porque según una guía no aparecen esos pokémon por ahí, pero bueno – explicó Alex.

\- Ya veo – dijo Ash algo confundido – Charizard, empieza con Lanzallamas – ordenó rápidamente el azabache.

\- Scyther, usa Agilidad y esquívalo – ordenó el rubio de Kalos.

Charizard lanzó un potente lanzallamas que iba a dar en Scyther si no fuera por que aumentó su velocidad y esquivó fácilmente el ataque.

\- Ahora, ¡Tijera X! – Exclamó emocionado Alex alzando sus manos, Scyther se movió a gran velocidad yendo a buscar a Charizard.

\- Esquívalo – dijo algo asustado Ash pero fue inútil, Scyther tenía una muy buena velocidad, el tipo bicho asestó varios golpes al inicial de Kanto.

\- Sigue así – sonrió muy feliz el rubio – Ahora, ¡Tajo umbrío! – ordenó muy confiado el joven entrenador, Ash solo sonrió.

\- ¡Vuela hacia arriba! – ordenó algo nervioso Ash, el tipo fuego se elevó por los aires seguido de un muy rápido Scyther que iba directo hacia el pokémon de Ash.

\- Que pase de largo – dijo Ash con una sonrisa, Charizard amagó a seguir elevando para luego correrse para el costado, Scyther que venía a gran velocidad, siguió su paso y erro el golpe.

\- Movimiento sísmico – soltó finalmente Ash

Charizard también sonrió y agarró por la espalda al pokémon de Alex, este último solo miro asustado, el tipo fuego empezó a girar para luego ir descendiendo rápidamente mientras que Scyther trataba de librarse.

\- Cielos – suspiro derrotado Alex al ver a su pokémon estamparse contra el suelo.

Charizard finalmente aterrizo con una sonrisa vencedora pero se sorprendió al ver como Scyther, con muchas dificultades, pudo pararse, había sobrevivido al golpe.

\- ¡Vamos amigo, tu puedes! – la cara de Alex cambió al ver como su reciente adición se paraba para hacerle frente al temible Charizard.

\- Vaya… Pocos pokémon han podido seguir luchando luego del movimiento sísmico de Charizard – dijo Ash sorprendido, luego por unos instantes recordó su batalla contra Harrison donde su Blaziken sobrevive al ataque del otro tipo fuego.

\- Bueno, Remátalo con Cola de dragón – dijo Ash aún sorprendido, rápidamente Charizard se lanzó por su oponente para asestarle con su cola

\- Defiéndete con Tijera X – dijo con esperanzas Alex.

Scyther hizo una X con sus garras que detuvo el coletazo de Charizard, aunque lo hizo retroceder hacia atrás, Scyther estaba resistiendo mucho.

\- Usa agilidad de nuevo – dijo temeroso Alex que recordó una buena táctica que había practicado, guiño su ojo a Scyther y este entendió rápidamente la orden.

Scyther empezó a moverse alrededor de Charizard con la intención de confundirlo, el tipo fuego empezó a mirar para todos lados para luego mirar a Ash, este solo lo miro concentradamente.

\- Usa Cola de dragón al piso – ordenó el azabache.

El tipo fuego/volador lanzó un potente coletazo al suelo que genero una onda de choque que no impacto en Scyther, ya que este se había refugiado en un árbol.

Alex sonrió, agacho su mirada sonriendo cada vez más, para luego levantarla y decir.

\- Es hora, ¡Hiperrayo! – ordenó eufórico.

Scyther saltó del árbol donde estaba cargando un potente rayo, Charizard rápidamente giro al sentir el ruido del ataque.

\- ¡Lanzallamas! – replicó rápidamente Ash.

Los ataques chocaron, ninguno cedía ni un centímetro, finalmente el Hiperrayo alcanzó a Charizard lanzándolo fuertemente hacia atrás, dejando a un Scyther muy cansado, si el tipo fuego sobrevivió al ataque sería un gran problema.

Y para mala suerte de Alex, así paso, Charizard se levantó rugiendo y lanzando fuego.

\- Oh oh – suspiró derrotado Alex

\- ¡Muy bien amigo, acabemos esto con Cuchillada! – ordenó feliz Ash al ver que su pokémon no había sido derrotado.

Charizard se lanzó rápidamente hacia Scyther, más rápido que nunca, el tipo bicho no pudo ni esquivar el ataque, estaba demasiado cansado, trato de defenderse con Tijera X pero rápidamente Charizard rompió la 'X' y le asestó varios golpes al pokémon de Alex, que finalmente cayó derrotado.

\- Lo hiciste bien amigo, sin duda eres fuerte – dijo sonriendo Alex mientras guardaba a su pokémon debilitado para luego sacar a su última carta - ¡Sal Charmeleon! –

\- Vaya, tu Charmander evolucionó – dijo Ash, algo asombrado

\- No no, solo le gusta disfrazarse – dijo Alex en tono sarcástico.

\- Lanzallamas – ordenó secamente Ash

\- Ascuas – replicó Alex.

Los ataques chocaron pero claramente el lanzallamas de Charizard alcanzó a Charmeleon haciéndole mucho daño.

\- Arañazo – ordenó algo asustado Alex, Charizard y Ash solo esperaron hasta que estuviese demasiado cerca.

\- Cola de dragón – ordenó rápidamente Ash, Charizard al tener a Charmeleon casi al lado, impactó una potente cola de dragón en Charmeleon que lo mandó varios metros atrás.

\- Vaya… - dijo algo apenado Alex, el Charizard de Ash era prácticamente invencible, pero eso lo emocionaba muchísimo, significaba que debía entrenar mucho más duro.

\- ¡Vamos a dar todo de nosotros! – exclamó Alex motivando a su pokémon que rápidamente se paró en pose de combate.

\- Danza espada – ordenó rápidamente Alex, luego de toda la cinemática del ataque Charmeleon se veía más fuerte.

\- Atácalo con Arañazo – ordenó emocionado Alex, Ash solo sonrió.

\- Movimiento Sísmico – Charizard esquivó el arañazo de Charmeleon para luego tomarlo por la espalda y hacerlo dar giros para finalmente reventarlo contra el suelo dejándolo debilitado.

Alex felicitó a su pokémon para luego guardarlo y saludar a Ash.

\- Veo que todavía me falta muchísimo – dijo sonriendo el rubio.

\- Igualmente has mejorado muchísimo Alex, hiciste buenas estrategias durante la batalla, pero creó que también tuviste muy malas decisiones ofensivas, sé que para la liga serás un rival muy fuerte – Dijo Ash aconsejando a Alex.

La charla fue interrumpida por unos aplausos provenientes desde un costado del campo de batalla, de un joven de pelo castaño con ciertos rasgos faciales parecidos a Alain.

\- Conmovedor, ahora Ash Ketchum… ¿Qué te parece luchar contra un verdadero rival? – preguntó el desconocido, aunque Ash lo vio de cara conocida, hasta que recordó el programa de TV.

\- Vaya, finalmente nos conocemos – dijo Ash entusiasmado, esto dejo algo perdido a Alex que miro con cara de confusión.

\- Soy Nate, un gusto – saludo con un tono de voz soberbio el joven al azabache – Escuche muchas cosas de ti, ¿Qué te parece una batalla para comprobarlas? – sugirió el joven.

\- Me parece genial – dijo Ash emocionado, mientras pasaba esto, Serena y Stephanie regresaban de su práctica para ver que estaba por comenzar una nueva batalla.

Alex ya se había sentado junto a las chicas algo preocupado por haber perdido 3-0, pero contento porque pudo mejorar como entrenador, mientras que en el campo de batalla estaba Ash y del otro lado Nate, ambos se miraban desafiantemente, pero Nate con un toque de arrogancia.

\- ¿Y este quién es? – preguntó Serena.

\- Neit o algo así – dijo Alex pronunciando mal el nombre del extraño.

\- Es guapo – dijo Steph, provocando ¿Celos? En Alex y una extraña mirada de la pelimiel.

\- Okey, voy a empezar yo, ¡Adelante Pikachu! – ordenó emocionado Ash

\- Quilava – replicó Nate seriamente, ambos pokémon saltaron al campo con ansias de batalla, aunque el pokémon del chico de Johto estaba más reservado.

\- Ataque rápido – ordenó rápidamente Ash.

Pikachu empezó a correr a gran velocidad hacia Quilava, este solo miraba.

\- Pantalla de humo – ordenó secamente Nate.

El Tipo fuego cubrió a Pikachu de humo e hizo errar el ataque al tipo eléctrico, además de dejarlo desorientado y sin poder ver nada.

\- Ahora, utiliza Rueda de fuego – contraatacó Nate.

Quilava empezó a girar cubriéndose de fuego y fue directo a Pikachu, que recibió de lleno el ataque que lo mandó algunos metros hacia atrás.

\- ¡Pikachu! ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Ash algo alarmado, pero rápidamente el ratón amarillo se levantó como si nada para seguir luchando.

\- Muy bien… - dijo Ash sonriendo – Cola de hierro – ordenó el azabache

Nate solo esperó hasta que Pikachu este demasiado cerca para asestar la cola de hierro.

\- Corte – ordenó serio el de pelo castaño.

Quilava y Pikachu se golpeaban unos a otros con sus ataques pero no había chance, el tipo fuego detenía todos los coletazos del tipo eléctrico, hasta que ambos quedaron en una pose incomoda.

\- ¡Ascuas! – se sobresaltó Nate y ordenó un nuevo ataque.

\- Impactrueno – Ash se percató rápidamente de como parar el ataque.

Ambos pokémon utilizaron sus ataques para alejarse, la explosión del choque de ambos ataques los mando varios metros para atrás.

\- ¡Ataque rápido!/ ¡Rueda de fuego! – ordenaron ambos entrenadores al mismo tiempo, Pikachu y Quilava seguían golpeándose entre sí sin sacarse demasiada ventaja, pero al transcurrir la batalla se notaba que Pikachu estaba mucho más cansado que el inicial de Johto.

\- Ataque rápido una vez más – ordenó Ash algo mareado por la batalla.

Nate solo le guiñó el ojo a Quilava y este entendió a la perfección, Pikachu no estaba tan veloz como siempre, así que cuando se acercó lo suficiente al tipo fuego, este se corrió para un costado y le metió una gran patada entre sus patas que hizo trastabillar a la pequeña rata.

\- Remátalo con Ascuas – dijo secamente el castaño.

Quilava remató a Pikachu que estaba en el suelo, dejándolo debilitado.

\- Diste todo amigo, ahora ¡Sal Vulpix! – ordenó algo frustrado a Ash mientras recogía a Pikachu y sacaba su siguiente pokémon.

\- ¡Nitrocarga! – ordenó rápidamente el azabache.

\- Rueda de fuego – replicó con la mirada fija en Ash el castaño.

Ambos pokémon de fuego chocaron pero Vulpix no aguantó la fuerza de Quilava y perdió el choque, quedando tirado un par de metros para atrás, Ash empezó a frustrarse, este chico le recordaba a Alain.

\- Rueda de fuego otra vez – ordenó ofensivamente Nate.

\- Esquívalo con ataque rápido – trató de replicar Ash.

Pero la velocidad de Quilava era mucho mayor a la de Vulpix así que el intento por esquivar el ataque fracasó, dejando debilitado al zorro de fuego.

\- Demonios, es hora de ponerse serios – dijo ya frustrado completamente Ash, mientras sacaba la pokébola de Greninja.

\- Gre.. Nin… Ja – rugió el tipo agua / siniestro.

La emoción de ver a un oponente tan intimidante sobrepasó a Quilava, que empezó a brillar en un tono azul, Nate sonrió.

\- Mi pokémon se entusiasma ante los desafíos, así es como evolucionó la primera vez, cuando era un Cyndaquil – explicó el joven de Johto mientras contemplaban la evolución a la fase final del tipo fuego.

Finalmente el destello azul desapareció, Thyplosion rugió fuego, Greninja no movió ni un 'pelo'.

Nate revisó su pokedex y pudo ver como su pokémon había aprendido un nuevo ataque y sonrió.

\- ¡Vamos Greninja, empecemos con As aéreo! – ordenó emocionado Ash.

Greninja fue a asestar rápidamente el primer puñetazo pero fue parado por una rápida orden de Nate.

\- ¡Puño de fuego! – replicó el castaño.

Ambos pokémon estamparon un puñetazo en la cara del otro, Greninja siguió con la secuencia de As aéreo mientras que Thyplosion se defendía a los puñetazos cubiertos de fuego, hasta que finalmente un puñetazo de cada uno hizo que ambos retrocedieran varios metros.

Ash sintió como sus pelos se erizaban, sintió la adrenalina, el azabache y su pokémon se pusieron en la misma pose, un espiral de agua cubrió a Greninja, ambos levantaron una mano.

\- Está pasando – dijo Serena emocionada.

\- Greninja-Ash – dijo maravillado Brock.

Un Shuriken creció de la espalda de Greninja, finalmente una explosión de agua cubrió momentáneamente el lugar, hasta que finalmente se reveló, Greninja-Ash.

\- Soy yo, o ¿El Shuriken está más grande y los ojos de Ash están del mismo color rojo que Greninja? – preguntó Brock algo confundido.

\- Tienes razón… - contestó la pelimiel aún más confundida.

Ash sintió una conexión mental con Greninja, como si no necesitara hablar para entenderse, entonces solo imitó el movimiento de corte para que su pokémon haga lo mismo.

La velocidad de Greninja había aumentado muchísimo, le propino varias 'apuñaladas' con su ataque, pero Thyplosion las aguantó muy bien.

\- Usa pantalla de humo – ordenó asustado Nate.

Rápidamente Thyplosion cubrió de humo la cara de Greninja, extrañamente a Ash también se le nubló la vista y se sintió mas cansado.

\- Puño de fuego – ordenó temeroso Alex, como ni entrenador ni pokémon veían nada, Greninja no pudo esquivar el ataque y recibió bastante daño, al igual que Ash.

Serena se asustó al ver que había afectado de más ese ataque a su amado azabache, Brock también notó que ese ataque hizo un fuerte efecto en Ash, Steph no entendía mucho y Alex estaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

\- Respondamos eso con doble equipo – dijo Ash sin estar muy convencido de su decisión, Greninja notó la inseguridad de Ash, el pokémon tampoco comprendía que sucedía.

"Amágalo con hacer As aéreo" dijo mentalmente Ash, los clones de Greninja fueron furtivamente con puñetazos hacia Thyplosion, cuando este atinaba a defenderse, los clones desaparecieron.

\- Shuriken de agua – ordenó Ash sonriendo.

De arriba cayó el tipo agua / siniestro con el Shuriken de su espalda y se lo iba a asestar en la cabeza a Thyplosion.

\- ¡Defiéndete con Puño de fuego! – ordenó Nate.

Thyplosion usó sus puños cubiertos de llamas para intentar parar el ataque, pero Greninja seguía golpeando con su gran Shuriken hasta que rompió la defensa de Thyplosion y le asestó varios golpes en la cabeza.

\- Ya se… Agárralo y usa Rueda de fuego y rueda con el – ordenó perspicaz Nate.

Thyplosion como pudo agarró a Greninja y se cubrió de fuego empezando a rodar junto al pokémon de Ash, luego de ese ataque, Ash cayó al suelo, Greninja cayó debilitado… Thyplosion apenas podía pararse pero había sobrevivido, Ash había perdido.

\- Vaya, se ve que el subcampeón de Kalos no es para tanto – dijo Nate de forma burlona acercándose a Ash que estaba en el suelo cansado y frustrado.

\- Ya veo porque no puedes salir campeón nunca, Ash Ketchum ¿O debería decir 'Pechum'? – siguió burlándose el castaño, Ash solo miraba.

\- 6 Ligas seguidas y pierdes con decisiones tontas, me llevó una gran desilusión – terminó de decir el chico de Johto mientras se retiraba hacia quien sabe dónde, dejando a Ash sentado en el suelo.

Serena, Steph, Alex y Brock se acercaron a ver como estaba el azabache, pero lo encontraron con la mirada perdida.

En sus pensamientos Ash veía a su Greninja tirado, tal como contra Alain, volvió esa frustración y esa sensación de dolor que había olvidado hace ya meses luego de perder en Kalos.

" ¿O debería decir Pechum?" Esa frase se repetía en la cabeza de Ash "Me llevó una gran desilusión" sin duda este chico Nate, era un nuevo Alain, sintió frustración, pero una dulce voz lo saco de sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Ash? – preguntó Serena confundida, el azabache llevaba un rato mirando el suelo.

Cuando este se percató de que sus amigos estaban ahí, volvió al 'mundo'.

\- Fue una gran batalla Ash – dijo Steph entusiasmada.

El azabache no quería recibir halagos, acababa de perder 3-0, solo miró de una forma seca a todos – Yo… Voy a descansar – dijo secamente el azabache mientras procedía a retirarse a su habitación del Centro Pokémon, se despidió rápidamente de Alex y Steph que tenían que continuar su viaje y se fue a dormir una siesta, para aclarar sus ideas.

Sin duda esta derrota había repercutido en Ash, Brock se puso a estudiar lo que había pasado con Greninja y Ash, muchas preguntas rondaban en la cabeza del moreno de Ciudad Plateada ¿Por qué Ash recibió más daño que lo normal? ¿Por qué Greninja resistió muy poco los ataques?, sin duda se pasaría la noche en vela estudiando este caso, Serena se quedó junto a Brock muy preocupada por su azabache.

Al otro día debían partir hacia el próximo gimnasio, que estaba cerca, pero ¿Ash podrá pelear con las ideas claras?.

* * *

Virginia Vir Gracias por tu review, este capitulo trate de mejorar la forma de la escritura, igualmente me falta practica en eso todavia, espero te guste el capitulo ;)

Emerl G Necesitaba darle emocion a la batalla jaja, pero no fue tan realista al final eso de Salamence vs Charizard, espero te guste el capitulo ;)

Sin mas, hasta el prox capitulo


End file.
